Em Busca da Reconciliação
by Adrii-Chan
Summary: Kagome é divorciada de Inuyasha e mora em Kyoto, mas o destino a faz voltar para Tóquio. Ela tem um lembrança dele um ser vivo, uma filha de oito anos. A pequena menina vai estudar na escola onde o diretor é justo seu pai; será que no fim tudo dará certo?
1. Lembranças do Passado!

Lembranças do Passado

Numa bela manha de sol na cidade de kyoto, numa varanda atrás da casa, estava sentada na mesa tomando café uma mulher que aparentava ter 28 anos, pensava na vida. Lembrava o passado, ah! Sim o passado, seu triste passado, ela olhava aquele jardim e se lembrava, e ainda se lembrava muito bem do dia da separação, entre ela e seu marido que agora é ex.

Aquele dia ela não sabia o que fazer, o único jeito foi o divorcio.

**Flash Back**

_- chega eu já estou farta, pra mim acabou – diz kagome._

_- pra mi também – responde inuyasha_

_- quero o divorcio – diz kagome respirando fundo_

_- ta bem, vou dá encaminhamento nos papeis – diz ele saindo dali._

**Fim do Flash Back**

Ao se recorda disso lagrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

Mas ela tinha uma lembrança dele, um ser vivo uma criança, uma menina de oito anos. Mas no tempo do divorcio nem ela sabia que estava grávida foi descobri uma semana depois do ocorrido.

Depois da separação ela foi morar para kyoto, mas todos seus familiares são de Tóquio.

**oOoOoOo**

- senhora higurashi, telefone – diz a empregada.

- ah, sim muito obrigado yoko.

- moshi-moshi – diz kagome

_- kagome, oi sou eu a sango!_

- sango, há quanto tempo pensei até que tinha me esquecido – disse ela.

_- ah... Imagina claro que não, e então vem final de ano pra cá?_

- eu não sei ainda

_- ah... Kagome vem! Por favor, eu to ansiosa para conhecer sua filha._

- ta, ta, vou pensar no seu caso, ta bom!

_- ok, ok, bem então pense né. Bai bai_

- ta, bai bai

Assim sango desliga o telefone e kagome também.

Kagome volta a tomar seu café.

- Ohayoo Gozaimasu mamãe – diz liana dando lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Liana uma menina de oito anos, cabelos prateados até a metade das costa, olhos dourados, e lindas orelhinhas de cachorro em cima na cabeça, um temperamento difícil, mas fora isso uma criança muito doce e animada.

- bom dia querida – diz kagome retribuindo gesto

Era até meio estranho, mãe e filha bem diferente, pois kagome tem o cabelo negro com o comprimento até a fim das costa e os olhos azuis como o oceano, e que azuis.

- tome seu café – diz kagome – quer uma corona para a escola

- não eu vou andando hoje – diz ela sorrindo

- ok

**oOoOoOo**

**Tóquio...**

Numa mansão de luxo do bairro de Tóquio, sentado a mesa estava inuyasha refletindo sobre os últimos anos vividos, ele não sabia mais o que pensar, e o mais engraçado e que ele também se lembrava perfeitamente do dia do divorcio, estava ali pensando até que notou que já estava atrasado.

- ai, vou me atrasar de novo ainda – diz ele se levantando.

Inuyasha trabalhava em uma escola de Tóquio como diretor, ele era um diretor rígido e muito brabo, que todos os alunos respeitavam todas as regras só para não entra naquela sala.

**Na escola...**

- bom dia senhor diretor – dizia nayumi a secretaria da escola

- bom dia! – respondia ele

Ele entrava em sua sala sentava em sua mesa e folhava e folhava as folhas, e cuidava de tudo depois se não tivesse mais nada ia até a casa de seu pai para resolver alguns assuntos.

**oOoOoOo**

**- **bai bai – diz liana indo ao rumo da porta

- bai bai boa aula – diz kagome

**Na escola...**

- bom dia alunos – cumprimentava a professora de português

- bom dia! – respondia todos

- é... como o ano passou rápido não é... só temos mais um mês de aula

- para quem passou direto falta um mês? – perguntou Iara

- não para quem passou direto, a aula acaba daqui duas semanas e meia – responde a professora

- uhuuuuu – disseram alguns meninos

- o heikou e seiji quem disse que os dois passaram direto heim? – pergunta a professora

- aff, não foi... – diz heikou

- dessa vez cara! – termina seiji

- Hahahaha – riam o resto da turma

- ta bom, agora vamos prossegui com a aula – sugere a professora.

E assim mais um dia de aula termina e liana vai para sua casa.

**Tóquio...**

Na casa de mirok e sango estava tudo na maravilha até seu filho chegar reclamando.

- kuso, kuso – reclamava Aiko

- que foi meu filho? – perguntava sango

- a mãe... será que você poderia assinar minha agenda? – pergunta ele com cara de inocente

- de novo...aiai, essa é a terceira vez essa semana – diz mirok entrando ali na sala

- eu sei pai... me desculpe – diz ele abaixando a cabeça

- tudo bem, deixa que eu assino – diz mirok pegando a agenda da mão de sango e assinado o tal bilhete

Aiko foi para seu quanto, sango e mirok então conversão ali mesmo na sala.

- adivinha para quem eu liguei? – diz sango

- não sei, para quem? – pergunta mirok

- para a kagome

- serio, e como ela ta?

- bem, eu disse para ela vim passar o fim de ano para cá.

- e ela vem? – pergunta mirok

- não sei... mais eu acho que ela vem sim, eu to louquinha para conhecer a filha dela

- hum, mais ela vem mesmo, conheço muito bem kagome higurashi.

- eu vou lá ver como ta o almoço – diz ela dando um selinho nele e indo para a cozinha.

Sango é uma bela mulher tem seu cabelo até metade das costa um castanho escuro com franja, e os seus olhos um tom de castanho escuro também.

Mirok ainda com aquele cabelo com um rabo de cavalo, cabelos pretos e olhos azuis marinho.

E seu filho, com o cabelo castanho escuro mais com os olhos do pai, esperto para passar a perna nos outros, mas quando é descoberto é mandado para a diretoria, e na sala do diretor ele já entrou umas vinte vezes, só não é expulso por que o diretor é amigo de seus pais.

**Casa dos Taishos...**

Como hoje é sexta-feira tem encontro entre os taishos, inutaisho, sesshoumaru e inuyasha.

- eu nem sei pra que, vim toda sexta-feira aqui – reclama inuyasha

- pra tratar de negócios meu filho – diz inutaisho

- ah! Claro

- papai, papai – chama sua filha ayumi, entrando ali na sala de reuniões correndo

- ayumi você sabe que não pode entra aqui assim – diz sesshoumaru

- gomen nasai – diz ela abaixando a cabeça

- ah você esta ai – diz heikou entrando – pai me desculpe, ela escapou de mim

- leve ela depois nos conversamos – diz sesshoumaru

- certo, vem ayumi.

- ta, to indo.

**Do lado de fora...** **(**_no jardim da casa_**)**

- você sabe muito bem que não pode entrar lá quando tem reunião – diz heikou

- err... – reclama ayumi

- vem vamos lá com a mamãe e a vovó

**Kyoto...**

- Tadaima – diz liana entrando em casa

- oi, que bom que você já chegou – diz kagome

- mãe, tenho apenas duas semanas e meia de aula

- só

- sim, depois estou de férias – diz ela dando um lindo sorriso.

- que bom... ah, o que você acha da gente passar um fim de ano diferente

- como assim? – pergunta liana com uma sobrancelha arqueada

- tipo... sua vó, e seu tio moram em tóquio, e... você me disse que queria conhecer lá.

- mãe... eu não queria... eu ainda quero – diz ela dando um abraço na mãe

- que bom... então assim que vim suas feria vamos pra lá

- oba – diz ela indo para seu quarto – vou conhecer Tóquio.

Assim que liana sobe para seu quarto kagome pega o telefone e disca o numero de sango.

_- moshi-moshi – diz sango_

- oi sango,é a kagome

_- oi kagome o que houve? _

- eu decidi, vou para tóquio fim do ano!

_- uhuuu – grita sango _quase deixando kagome surda

- também não precisa me deixar surda

- _Foi_ _mal, que bom... você vai morar para cá de novo?_

Silêncio no outro lado da linha

_kagome responde?_

- olha sango isso eu ainda não sei, vou resolver nessas semanas que ainda me restam – diz kagome

_- tudo bem, o que importa é que você vem pelo menos, fim de ano pra cá_

- ok, ok então era só para te avisar

_- ta bom_

- bai bai – diz kagome

_- bai bai – diz sango_

Assim as duas desligam o telefone.

Kagome depois de falar com sango se senta na mesa da cozinha e fica pensando o que fazer, não sabia se era certo volta a morar lá num lugar onde lhe deu muitas alegrias e tristezas, mas ela iria decidir o que seria melhor para sua filha, então foi falar com ela.

**No quarto de Liana...**

_Toc toc toc toc_

- pode entrar – diz liana

- liana, querida eu preciso muito falar com você! – diz kagome sentando-se na ponta da cama

- claro, mamãe... O que seria?

- olha... nós vamos para tóquio passar as férias né!

- sim...

- então... eu estava pensando se você não gastaria de morar um tempo lá... você vai gostar muito de lá e vai ter mais parentes perto.

Liana pensou e pensou.

- acho que é uma ótima ideia – diz liana dando um sorriso – sabe estou cansada daqui já

- é eu também... então vamos assim que acabar suas aulas certo

- certo

Kagome dá um beijo na testa da filha e volta lá para a sala.

**Na sala...**

Kagome retoma o telefone na mão e mais uma vez disca para o numero da casa da sango.

_- moshi-moshi – atende sango_

- sango – diz kagome

_- kagome?... E agora... Já pensou_

- pensei... Pensei sim

_- i..._

- tudo bem eu vou voltar a morar em Tóquio

_- uhuuuuuuuuu – grita sango_, dessa vez foi mais alto, kagome teve que deixar o telefone bem longe de sua orelha.

- aiii – diz kagome

_- desculpe, mais é tanta alegria que tu nem sabe._

- ta então vai ficar mais calma agora

_- mais é claro_

- bai bai

_- bai bai_

Assim kagome desliga o telefone mais uma vez.

- nossa melhor eu já indo arrumar as coisas.

**Tóquio...**

_Na casa do mirok..._

- ai que bom – festeja sango

- posso saber porque o motivo de tanta alegria? – pergunta mirok a abraçando por trás

- assim pode sim

- e o que é então? – pergunta mirok se sentando na cadeira

- a kagome vem morar de novo para tóquio – diz sango animada

- a kagome vai voltar – diz aquele ser

Sango e mirok só olham para aquele ser que acaba de entrar na porta da cozinha

**Continua...**

Oláááá... Primeiro capitulo feito... Essa ideia de fazer uma historia que os dois se separam veio de repente... Kkk... Espero que gostem... Bjuss

**Dicionário**:

**Moshi-moshi:** Alô (ao telefone)

**Bai bai :** Tchau

**Ohayoo Gozaimasu:** Bom dia

**Kuso:** Merda, Droga.

**Gomen nasai:** Desculpe

**Tadaima:** cheguei


	2. Noticia Dada

Noticia Dada

Kagome estava na sala de sua casa com o telefone na mão e ligando para caminhões de mudança, estava meio difícil achar algum que trabalhe perto do natal, mais finalmente ela achou um.

- dia 19 então? – pergunta kagome

_- sim, é o ultimo dia que eu trabalho no ano – diz o motorista._

- pode ser então, muito obrigada.

_- eu que agradeço_

- tchau

_- tchau_

Kagome desliga o telefone e se deita para trás.

- ufa! O caminhão eu já tenho, agora arrumar tudo isso em duas semanas... vai dar muito trabalho... melhor eu começa desde agora.

**oOoOoOo**

- a kagome vai voltar? – pergunta aquele ser

Sango e mirok só olham para aquele ser que acaba de entrar na porta da cozinha

- ah, inuyasha nem vimos você chegar – diz mirok

- então a kagome vai voltar ou não? – pergunta inuyasha

- por que você quer saber? – retruca sango

- ah... Por nada.

- vai, vai voltar – diz sango, e depois subindo as escadas

- então inuyasha o que conta de bom? – pergunta mirok tirando aquele clima

- hum... Vim lhe trazer os papeis da reunião, já que você não pode comparecer.

Mirok é o advogado da família taisho.

- a claro, deixe-me ver – diz ele olhando os papeis.

- pai – diz aiko entrando ali – ah... Oi inuyasha

- oi – responde ele

- sim – diz mirok

- será que eu poderia ir à casa do daishin? – pergunta ele

- vai mais volta logo, tu sabe que é perigoso andar tarde por ai – diz mirok

- li kara – diz aiko saindo

- é esta tudo certo... eu vou juntar com os outros documentos

- claro... bem então eu já vou indo – diz inuyasha

- ta – diz mirok, mais ai ele lembrou algo – o inuyasha!

- sim – diz inuyasha parando

- você vai decerto passar o fim de ano na casa de seu pai ne? – pergunta mirok

- talvez, eu não sei ainda.

- bem, se quiser chegar ai

- ta bem, tchau

- tchau

Mirok entra pra dentro.

- ele já foi? – pergunta sango

- já, ai que cansaço – diz mirok se sentando no sofá.

- descanse então... você viu o aiko? – pergunta sango

- ele foi na casa do daishin

- hum...

**oOoOoOo**

**Kyoto**

Kagome andava pra lá e pra cá, com caixas vazias na mão, com canetão pra marca de que cômodo pertencia, estava sendo difícil encaixotar uma casa enorme.

- quer ajuda? – pergunta liana entrando na sala no meio dessa bagunça.

- ai... se quiser – responde kagome capotando no sofá

- mãe você esta se desgastando muito... ainda falta 15 dias para a mudança, tem tempo

- eu sei filha... mais essa casa é muito grande e... interrompida por liana

- cada dia você faz um pouco e assim quando menos esperar vai estar tudo encaixotado.

- quer sabe você tem toda razão já fiz muito por hoje.

- amanha é sábado! – diz liana sorrindo

- é mesmo... então vamos fazer o seguinte eu vou tomar um banho, vamos dormi cedo, e amanha nós acordamos cedo arrumas as coisas de manha e depois de tarde vamos naquele festival de natal.. o que você acha? – pergunta kagome

- perfeito – comemora liana – eu já tomei banho

- ta então falta eu

Kagome caminha para seu quarto, pega seu pijama, calcinha, sutien e uma toalha limpa, e seguiu para seu banheiro, e tomou um belo de um banho.

**oOoOoOo**

toc toc toc toc

- pode entrar – diz liana

- só vim dizer boa noite – diz kagome sentando na beirada da cama

- hum... temos um dia agitado amanha

- é sim, então Oyasumi nasai minha fofinha – diz kagome abraçando a filha e dando um beijo na testa.

- Oyasumi nasai – responde ela retribuindo o gesto.

Kagome então vai para seu quarto, abre seu guarda-roupa e bem atrás das roupas, um belo esconderijo até, ela pega uma caixinha lilás, senta-se na cama e abre a caixinha.

O que tem dentro da caixa são fotos e uma corrente de ouro com um pingente de coração, dentro do coração um mistério.

As fotos, ela e o inuyasha, fotos dos dois se abraçando, se beijando, em festa, em passeios.

De repente a porta se abre kagome levou um baita de um susto.

**oOoOoOo**

**Tóquio **

Inuyasha estava em seu quarto no mundo da lua como sempre, na verdade ele tinha um foto na mão, era dele e de kagome, ele olhava aquela foto e pensava.

- Por que kagome?... Por que fez isso comigo? – se perguntava inuyasha

**Fotos**

Victor & Leo

Joguei fora fotos de nós dois  
Reviver você não me faz bem  
Nem vai me trazer o que já foi  
Você mudou muito e eu também

Finjo que o tempo não passou  
Busquei em outros olhos ver você  
Fotos do que foi o nosso amor  
Não revelam outra pessoa pra ser

Uma vida pra tirar você da minha  
Só seus flash's disparam meu coração  
Já rasguei as fotos mas em pensamento  
Guardo cópias do seu beijo e solidão

Uma vida pra tirar você da minha  
Só seus flash's disparam meu coração  
Já rasguei as fotos mas em pensamento  
Guardo cópias do seu beijo e solidão

Ele apenas gardou a foto de novo e foi se deitar.

**oOoOoOo**

**Kyoto**

Kagome levou um baita de um susto guardou tudo rapidamente, e quando foi ver quem é que entrava na porta.

- querida o que foi? – pergunta kagome

- nada só... kuso! – resmunga liana – desculpe mamãe, é que eu simplesmente esqueci o que eu ia perguntar!

- é isso às vezes acontece comigo

Liana então percebe algo brilhando em cima da colcha da cama.

- mãe... de quem é isso? – pergunta liana pegando na mão a corrente de ouro

- ah!... isso ai é m-meu... eu g-ganhei... – kagome respirou fundo e disse – eu ganhei isso de seu pai.

Liana olhou impressionada para sua mãe, pois ela nuca falava de seu pai na sua frente e agora disso isso como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, liana apenas sorriu.

- é lindo – diz a menina sem parar de olhar, liana ia a entregar mas kagome segurou sua mão.

- fique – diz kagome

- mas é seu – diz ela

- então vamos fazer o seguinte eu te empresto, ta

- li kara

Então as duas se abração.

- quer dormi aqui.

- quero – diz a menina pulando mais pra cima na cama e já se deitando.

- agora sim... Oyasumi nasai – diz kagome dando um beijo na testa

- Oyasumi nasai – retruca liana quase num sussurro.

Kagome então desliga a luz do abajur e também vai dormi.

_No Outro Dia... De Manha..._

- Ohayoo Gozaimasu... Filhota – diz kagome

- Ohayoo Gozaimasu mamãe – diz ela bocejando

- vem vamos tomar café

- hai

As duas vão à varanda de trás como sempre tomar o café da manha, e conversa um pouco.

- então... em tóquio em qual escola eu vou estudar? – pergunta liana, mordendo seu pão.

- bem... perto da casa que vamos morar tem uma escola muito boa... eu já estudei naquela escola – diz kagome, tomando um gole de seu café e fazendo uma careta.

- dosh' tano?

- argh... esqueci do açúcar

- hahahaha

- ah! Então você vai rir de mim agora, vai ter ainda a minha vez de rir de você. Hahahaha – diz kagome divertida

- li kara, não esta mais aqui quem riu

- certo... terminou seu café

- hai

- então vamos começar a arrumar mais um 'pouco'.

- qual cômodo da casa?

- hum... a sala... bem a sala tem pouca coisa... então vamos arrumar a sala e a cozinha.

- certo.

As duas foram para a sala kagome ligou o som na radio, que passava muitas musicas legais, a primeira música foi 'eu vou te amar' 'tchê garotos'.

**Eu Vou Te Amar**

Tchê garotos

De que vale o dia ter um lindo sol  
De que vale a noite com o brilho sereno  
Se longe de mim você está  
Se longe de mim você está[2x]  
Amor eu quero te encontrar  
Ficar juntinho de você  
Você é minha fantasia  
E me faz viver  
Se hoje o sol não brilhar  
Eu sei que estarei te perdendo  
Pois sem o seu amor  
Eu estou morrendo

[refrão]Eu vou te amar  
Gritar até que um dia você possa ouvir  
Ouvir da minha boca, te dizer  
Que o amor da minha vida é você[2x]  
Eiê Eiê

De que vale o dia ter um lindo sol  
De que vale a noite com o brilho sereno  
Se longe de mim você está  
Se longe de mim você está[2x]

[refrão]Eu vou te amar  
Gritar até que um dia você possa ouvir  
Ouvir da minha boca, te dizer  
Que o amor da minha vida é você[2x]  
Eiê Eiê

As duas cantavam e cantavam alegremente, até que estava sendo rápido arrumar as coisas assim, brincando e cantando.

**oOoOoOo**

**Tóquio...** _Templo Higurashi..._

No templo higurashi estava tudo a mil maravilhas. a mãe de kagome a senhora nayumi, o bisavô de kagome, o senhor jii-chan, e o gato Buyo, só moram os três ali, pois Souta cresceu, se casou e foi morar numa casa perto do bairro dali.

A senhora nayumi estava conversando com seu filho que acabou de chegar ali.

- mas quando? – pergunta ela toda feliz

- pelo dia dezenove – responde souta

- Okagesamade

- ela me ligou hoje, uns 45 minutos atrás, e ela vai voltar

- dare? papai – pergunta daishin um menino de dez anos, cabelos pretos olhos castanho e muito encrenqueiro.

- sua tia

- qual?

- a minha irmã – responde souta olhando para o filho

- eu nem sabia que você tinha uma irmã.

- ¬¬' – souta não sabia onde coloca a cara – foi você que atendeu ao telefone e ela disse que era minha irmã.

- ah!... É mesmo – diz daishin se lembrando

- ¬¬'

- bem eu já vou inda ta, seja um bom menino – diz souta passando a mão na cabeça do filho.

- mas é claro papai eu vou ser – diz ele com um olhar de malandrinho

- espero que sim – sussurra souta pra si mesmo, saindo dali.

**oOoOoOo**

**Kyoto...**

As duas encaixotaram mais um pouco e pararam. Foram para a sala que só tinha o sofá e se sentaram.

- pronto, já liguei para seu tio – diz kagome sentada no sofá.

- eu não to cansada. – diz liana

- é nem eu, sabe que tu tem razão dessa de fazer um pouco de cada dia.

Ela apenas sorri.

- então que dia acaba a tua aula mesmo? – pergunta kagome confusa

- dia 10... E o resto dia 16 – responde liana

- hum... Então aproveita os dias que restam aqui

- pode deixar vou aproveitar bem... Começando por hoje.

- ta... Mas que horas começa mesmo...

- mãe? – chama liana

- ham... Nani? – responde kagome

- quer fortevirom? – pergunta liana

- ah... Sim claro... Mas para que é isso mesmo – pergunta kagome

- ¬¬' é bom para a memória... – diz liana se sentando no sofá – e Começa as 06h30min

- ta.. Então eu vou... Sei lá – diz kagome indo a direção para a cozinha

- será que ela ta bem? – pergunta liana pra si mesma.

**oOoOoOo**

**Tóquio... casa do mirok...**

_Na sala de tv..._

- ai mal vejo a hora da kagome voltar, ai filha dela deve ser muito fofinha!!! – comemora sango

- hahahaha – ri mirok – calma sango... me responde uma coisa!

- oro?

- o inuyasha sabe que tem uma filha?

- ah!... Sabe que eu não sei... – responde ela pensativa

- então melhor nem toca nesse assunto perto dele

- é... bem eu vou fazer as minhas coisas – diz ela se levantando do sofá

- tipo o que? – pergunta ele

- a você não sabe?

- 'sabe' do que? – pergunta ele confuso

- ano que vem eu vou ser professora... na escola 'são Luiz'

- aonde o inuyasha é diretor, aonde nós... interrompido por sango

- estudamos, isso mesmo! – completa ela – o que você acha?

- bom

- ta, ta... agora deixa eu ir

**oOoOoOo**

**Kyoto...**

kagome estava na cozinha, lendo o jornal quando o telefone tocou.

- moshi-moshi – diz kagome

_- oi, kagome!, eu voltei_ – responde aquele ser do outro lado da linha

Kagome quase teve um treco quando ouviu aquela voz, rapidamente desligou o telefone

Não, não podia ser ele, mas como e por que justo agora???

**Continua...**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Dicionário:**_

**Li kara:** Está Bem

**Oyasumi nasai: **Boa Noite (ao se deitar)

**Kuso: **Merda, Droga.

**Ohayoo Gozaimasu: **Bom Dia

**Dosh' tano?: **O Que Foi

**Okagesamade: **Graças a Deus

**Dare?: **Quem?

**Nani?: **O Que?

**Oro?: **O Que?

**Moshi-moshi: **Alô (ao telefone)

Aew \o/... Mais um capitulo feito... HOHO'

Comentário sobre o capitulo...

Vcs viram... O inuyasha chegou bem na hora, agora ele não vai para de pensar nela.. será que ele ainda a ama?

Vixe... bem na hora liana entra no quarto e vê aquela corrente de ouro, e agora kagome vai começar a falar mais o sobre seu pai.

É quem será que era aquele no telefone... será que tem a ver com seu passado... aiii melhor ela se cuidar, por que tudo pode estar preste a voltar.

_**Comentários...**_

Vlw e até aproxima...

Beijos ;*


	3. O Festival

O Festival

Kagome estava assustada porque agora depois de tanto tempo ele voltaria de novo, ela tinha conseguido se superar de seu passado e de repente ele volta o que ele quer afinal.

- mãe esta tudo bem? – pergunta liana entrando na cozinha

- ah... sim estou bem não se preocupe, eu vou tomar banho ta bom – diz kagome

- ta bem, eu já vou me arrumar então

- certo – diz kagome indo em direção a escada – liana se o telefone tocar não atenda ta bom

- ta mas porque? – pergunta ela

- ah são uns da Compania de... telefone – diz kagome subido a escada

- compania de telefone? – se pergunta liana confusa – ela concerteza não esta bem – falando isso ela se dirige para seu quarto.

**oOoOoOo**

kagome estava no seu banho pensado qual seria a razão dele voltar, não sabia direito o porque mas estava curiosa, mas teria que ter muito cuidado, pois se ele voltou o seu mestre também pode ter voltado, e isso seria muito perigoso.

- ai já estou a quanto tempo será no banho, melhor eu sair – diz kagome desligando o chuveiro e pegando sua toalha.

**oOoOoOo**

liana também tinha terminado seu banho e estava escolhendo uma roupa agora.

- hum mas que roupa? – se perguntava ela coçando a cabeça

- hum eu acho que este esta ótimo – diz ela puxando uma calça legue preta e uma blusa batinha. – e também meu casacão – diz ela pegando o sobretudo, e uma musica vai bem.

Nisso ela ligou o som e colocou a musica 'surte' – shakira.

§** Suerte **§

Sorte

Suerte que en el sur hayas nacido  
Sorte que você nasceu no sul  
Y que burlemos las distancias  
E que rimos das distâncias

Suerte que es haberte conocido  
Sorte eu ter te conhecido  
Y por ti amar tierras extrañas  
E por amar terras estranhas

Yo puedo escalar los andes solo  
Eu posso escalar os andes sozinha  
Por ir a contar tus lunares  
Para contar os seus sinais  
Contigo celebro y sufro todo  
Com você celebro e sofro todas

Mis alegrias y mis males  
As minhas alegrias e meus males

Le ro lo le lo le  
Le ro lo le lo le  
Sabes que,  
Você sabe que ...

Estoy a tus pies  
Estou a seus pés

Contigo mi vida  
Contigo, minha vida

Quiero vivir la vida  
Quero viver a vida  
Lo que me queda de vida,  
O que me resta de vida  
Quiero vivir contigo  
Quero viver contigo

Contigo mi vida  
Contigo, minha vida

Quiero vivir la vida  
Quero viver a vida

Lo que me queda de vida  
O que me resta de vida  
Quiero vivir contigo  
Quero viver contigo

Suerte que es tener labios sinceros  
Sorte eu ter lábios sinceros

Para besarte con mas ganas  
Para te beijar com mais gana  
Suerte que mis pechos sean pequeños  
Sorte que meus peitos são pequenos

Y no los confundas con montañas  
E não os confunde com montanhas  
Suerte que heredé las piernas firmes  
Sorte que eu herdei pernas firmes  
Para correr si me hace falta  
Para correr se você me fizer falta

Y éstos tus ojos que me dicen  
E estes dois olhos que me dizem  
Que han de llorar cuando te vayas  
Para vão chorar quando tu partas

Le ro lo le lo le  
Le ro lo le lo le  
Sabes que  
Você sabe que ...  
Estoy a tus pies  
Estou a seus pés

Contigo mi vida  
Contigo minha vida

Quiero vivir la vida  
Quero viver a vida

Lo que me queda de vida  
O que me resta de vida  
Quiero vivir contigo  
Quero viver contigo

Contigo mi vida  
Contigo, minha vida  
Quiero vivir la vida  
Quero viver a vida  
Lo que me queda de vida  
O que me resta de vida  
Quiero vivir contigo  
Quero viver contigo

Le ro lo le lo le  
Le ro lo le lo le  
Sabes que  
Você sabe que ...  
Estoy a tus pies  
Estou a seus pés

Le ro lo le lo le  
La felicidad  
A felicidade  
Tiene tu  
Tem seu  
Nombre y tu piel  
Nome e sua pele

Contigo mi vida  
Contigo, minha vida  
Quiero vivir la vida  
Quero viver a vida  
Y lo que me queda de vida  
O que me resta de vida  
Quiero vivir contigo  
Quero viver contigo

Ya sabes mi vida  
Já sabe, minha vida  
Estoy hasta el cuello por ti  
Estou até o talo por ti

Si sientes algo asi  
Se sente algo assim  
Quiero que te quedes junto a mi  
Quero que você fique junto a mim

Contigo mi vida  
Contigo, minha vida  
Quiero vivir la vida  
Quero viver a vida

Lo que me queda de vida  
O que me resta de vida  
Quiero vivir contigo  
Quero viver contigo

Ya sabes mi vida  
Já sabe, minha vida  
Estoy hasta cuello por ti  
Estou até até o talo por ti

Si sientes algo asi  
Se sente algo assim

Quiero que te quedes junto a mi

Quero que você fique junto a mim

- estou pronta, será que minha já está também? – se pergunta liana

**oOoOoOo**

_toc toc toc toc_

- pode entrar – diz kagome

- mãe você já esta... pronta – pergunta liana

- sim, o que achou?

- nossa nunca tinha visto esse vestido

Kagome usava um vestido preto com o comprimento na metade da coxa. E uma sandália preta.

- você esta linda – diz liana

- obrigada então vamos já são 15 para as 18:00

- vamos então.

**oOoOoOo**

chagando ao centro aonde seria o festival...

- nossa esse ano tem mais gente que ano passado tu não acha – comenta kagome

- é mesmo, olha a minha amiga kazumi – diz liana avistando sua amiga - e a mãe dela esta junto.

- esta bem vou conversa com ela, vem vamos - diz kagome indo em direção a mãe de kazumi.

- domo – cumprimenta kagome

-ah domo – retribui a mãe de kazumi

- domo liana – diz kazumi

- domo kazumi – diz ela

- é esse ano tem mais gente que ano passado tu não acha? – pergunta kagome

- é sim,e cada ano vai ter mais e mais – diz a mãe da kazumi

Depois de todas apresentações e um teatro colocaram a musica final. E assim acabaou o festival de natal.

**Então é natal**

Então é natal, e o que você fez?

O ano termina, e nasce outra vez.

Então é natal, a festa Cristã.

Do velho e do novo, do amor como um todo.

Então bom natal, e um ano novo também.

Que seja feliz quem, souber o que é o bem.

Então é natal, pro enfermo e pro são.

Pro rico e pro pobre, num só coração.

Então bom natal, pro branco e pro negro.

Amarelo e vermelho, pra paz afinal.

Então bom natal, e um ano novo também.

Que seja feliz quem, souber o que é o bem.

Então é natal, e o que a gente fez?

O ano termina, e começa outra vez.

E então é natal, a festa Cristã.

Do velho e do novo, o amor como um todo.

Então bom natal, e um ano novo também.

Que seja feliz quem, souber o que é o bem.

Harehama, Há quem ama.

Harehama, ha...

Então é natal, e o que você fez?

O ano termina, e nasce outra vez.

Hiroshima, Nagasaki, Mururoa...

- bai bai e até semana que vem – se despedi liana

- bai bai – diz kazumi

- Ikimasho – diz kagome

- hai – diz liana

- falta pouco para sua aula acabar né – fala kagome

- hai – responde liana

As duas foram até o carro e seguiram para casa.

Chegando em casa liana vai para seu quarto e vai dormi, kagome fica mais um pouco ali em baixo e depois também vai dormi.

**Tóquio...**

- eu liguei para ela mas ela desligou na minha cara – diz aquele ser

- decerto ficou assustada huhuhu – ri o outro

- naraku o que faremos agora? – pergunta kouga

- kouga, kouga você verá

**Continua...**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Tah tah esse capitulo ficou um horror.... mas pelo menos vocês sabem quem ligou para a kagome neh... hehe**

**Mas eu prometo que o próximo capitulo vai ficar melhor já que a kagome vai morar par tóquio...**

**Então até o próximo...**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Dicionário:**_

**Bai Bai: **tchau

**Ikimasho: **vamos

**Hai: **sim

**Domo: **oi

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Comentários...**_

Vlw e até aproxima...

Beijos ;*


	4. A Chegada em Tóquio

A Chegada em Tóquio

Depois daquele dia do festival os dias pareceram passar rápido, kagome e liana estavam arrumando tudo e assim a cada dia a casa ficava mais vazia, e o ultimo dia de aula de liana havia chegado foi numa maravilha as meninas ficaram triste por ela ir embora da cidade, até os meninos ficaram meio assim. Mas tudo bem.

Mas agora sim podemos dizer que o tempo passou bem rápido já que amanha seria sábado ou seja dia 19, dia da mudança, kagome e liana foram dormi cedo pois no outro dia teriam de acorda 6:00 horas da manha. E assim foi...

~*~ **Sábado 19...** **05:45 da madrugada...** *

- liana acorda querida – chama kagome

- (boceja) que horas são? – pergunta ela se espreguiçando

- 05:45, por que tu não vai tomar um banho para tirar essa preguiça

- tudo bem estou indo – diz liana se alevantando do colchão e indo em direção ao banheiro

Kagome desceu as escadas e foi pegar um caixa para encaixotar as roupas sujas pois ela não ia lavar agora em cima da hora.

Liana terminou seu banhou se vestiu e desceu as escadas.

- mãe estou pronta – diz ela

- a sim o caminhão já chegou – diz kagome – está na hora de ir

- é... está na hora.

Agora já estava tudo dentro do caminhão a casa estava vazia não tinha como voltar atrás o que foi feito tava feito.

Liana trancou a porta da frente deu leve suspiro.

- tudo bem ta na hora... Vida nova, historia nova – e foi correndo para o carro onde sua mãe a esperava.

- Ikimasho – diz kagome

- Hai – responde liana

Até Tóquio seria a viagem, passariam por diversas cidades, Nagoya, Yokohama e ai Tóquio. A viagem estava boa não estava chata, pelo menos tinha algumas musicas legais.

**Borboletas**

Percebo que o tempo já não passa  
Você diz que não tem graça amar assim  
Foi tudo tão bonito, mas voou pro infinito  
Parecido com borboletas de um jardim

Agora você volta  
E balança o que eu sentia por outro alguém  
Dividido entre dois mundos  
Sei que estou amando mas ainda não sei quem

Não sei dizer o que mudou  
Mas nada está igual  
Numa noite estranha a gente se estranha e fica mal  
Você tenta provar que tudo em nós morreu  
Borboletas sempre voltam  
E o seu jardim sou eu

As bela paisagem das arvores não passavam despercebido era lindo olhar aquelas arvores cheias de flores no meio das calçadas. A viagem estava longa mas tudo tem o seu destino, e o destino estava bem a frente.

**Tóquio...**

Na casa onde kagome vai morar já estava sua mãe, seu irmão, sua cunhada e sua melhor amiga sango a sua espera. O caminhão chegou primeiro não demorou nem 15 minutos e o carro que kagome dirigia também chegou. Ao sair do carro todos foram já abraça-la.

- kagome que bom que você voltou – disse sango quase a sufocando-a por causa do abraço.

- oi sango – diz kagome recuperando o fôlego

- minha filha que saudade – diz sua mãe nayumi também a abraçando-a

- eu também mamãe

- kagome, tudo bem – diz sua cunhada yoshimi também lhe abraçando

- tudo sim e você? – diz kagome

- também – responde ela

- liana – chama kagome

Liana ainda estava no carro sentada.

- é agora – sussurra ela pra si mesma

Liana sai do carro e vai até sua mãe.

- meninas essa é minha filha liana –diz kagome

- ai que gracinha – diz sango apertando as bochechas

- que fofura – diz yoshimi

- que lindinha da vovó – diz nayumi passando a mãe em seu cabelo

- domo – diz liana todas despenteada.

- vem vamos entrar – chama kagome

Todas exeto liana entram para dentro da casa. Assim que as outras vão liana cai no chão.

- aii... Sorte que eu cai no gramado

Depois disse ela também entra.

A casa era enorme maior que a outra, tinha quatro quartos, duas salas, três banheiros, um cozinha, uma lavanderia, sala de jantar, varanda na frente e atrás eu um belo e enorme jardim.

- casa grande – diz sango

- é sim... mas pelo menos é perto da escola – diz kagome

Kagome comprou uma casa que ficava a três quarteirões da escola e cinco da casa de inuyasha.

- kagome você vai aonde no natal? – pergunta sango

- eu ainda não sei – responde kagome

- mamãe? – chama liana

- sim... – responde ela

- será que eu poderia dar uma volta pelo bairro

- claro que sim... mas não volte tarde para a casa – diz kagome

- li kara

Então liana vai dar uma volta pelo bairro, claro um lugar grande e bonito, bastante casas, praças. Ela foi caminhando até chegar em uma praça ali perto, viu muitas crianças brincando e se divertindo, notou também que tinha três meninos que só ficavam chateando uns outros dois. Até que foram embora, então ela continuou sua caminhada.

Na casa nova de kagome...

- é minha querida... Esqueça o passado, e agora comece um novo começo – diz sua mãe nayumi.

- é mamãe você esta certa... Como sempre – responde kagome

- é eu já vou então, me acompanha yoshimi – diz sua mãe.

- claro, tchau kagome – diz yoshimi.

- tchau – se despende também kagome

Então na casa fica apenas kagome e sango.

- então quer ajuda? – pergunta sango

- se você quiser... quê saber eu quero sim, estou tão cansada – diz kagome

- então vamos começar pelos cômodos menores ne – afirma sango

- é pode ser – confirma kagome

- e depois as camas, e outras coisas deixa que o mirok ajuda

- a muito obrigada sango... bem vamos começar por ali então

- claro...

Em algum lugar do bairro...

Liana foi andado e andando até se deparar com algo a sua frente.

- então quer dizer que é aqui que eu vou estudar ano que vem – diz ela

- legal – dizendo isso ela volta para casa.

**Casa do mirok...**

- não é bem assim tudo tem o seu prazo - diz mirok

- olha eu sei... ta esquece isso – diz inuyasha

- tudo bem

- você sabe mais algo sobre a kagome? – pergunta inuyasha curioso

- não por quê?

- ah... por nada não

- hum _"sei..."_

- domo – diz aiko chegando ali

- domo, onde esteve – pergunta mirok

- na praça principal – diz ele se virando – onde está a mamãe?

- na casa nova da kagome – fala mirok

- casa nova? – pergunta aiko

- sim ela chegou de viagem hoje – diz mirok

- hum.. ta to subindo – diz ela correndo para cima

Inuyasha olha para ele com uma cara nada boa.

- pensei que não soubesse mais nada da kagome – diz inuyasha

- ah... mais eu lembrei disso agora. – diz mirok dando um sorriso sem graça

- ta onde ela ta morando agora? – pergunta inuyasha

- numa casa – diz mirok

- isso eu sei, mais digo o nome da rua, o numero da casa se é que me entende – fala inuyasha

- ah, ela mora se eu não me engano... por que você quer saber? – pergunta mirok com uma sobrancelha arqueada

- ah anda mirok me fala?

- só te falo a rua

- ta pode ser

- certo é esse aqui – diz ele lhe entregando um papel com o nome da rua escrito.

- obrigado

Inuyasha então sai dali.

- ele ama ela ainda, eu sei que ama. – diz mirok rindo

Na rua do bairro...

Liana estava quase chegando em casa, ela olha aquele lugar e se lembra de seu bairro.

(Musica de fundo)(Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson)

**Breakaway**

Me Libertar

Grew up in a small town  
Cresci numa cidade pequena

And when the rain would fall down  
E quando a chuva caia

I'd just stare out my window  
Eu ficava na minha janela  
Dreaming of what could be  
Sonhando com o que poderia ser  
And if I'd end up happy  
E se eu terminasse feliz  
I would pray  
Eu rezaria.

Trying hard to reach out  
Tentando ao máximo alcançar  
But when I tried to speak out  
Mas quando eu tentava falar,  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Sentia como se ninguém pudesse me ouvir  
Wanted to belong here  
Queria fazer parte daqui  
But something felt so wrong here  
Mas algo parecia tão errado aqui  
So I'd pray  
Então eu rezava  
I could break away  
E me libertar.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Eu abrirei minhas asas e eu aprenderei como voar.

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Eu farei qualquer coisa para tocar o céu,  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Faça um desejo, aproveite a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Faça uma mudança, e jogue tudo pro alto.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
Fora da escuridão em direção ao sol.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
Mas eu não esquecerei todos os que eu amo.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Vou correr o risco, ter uma chance,

Make a change, and break away  
Fazer uma mudança, e me libertar

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Quero sentir a brisa quente  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Dormir debaixo de uma palmeira  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Sentir o agito do oceano  
Get onboard a fast train  
Embarcar num trem veloz

Travel on a jetplane  
Viajar num avião a jato

Far away  
Para bem longe

And break away  
E me libertar

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Eu abrirei minhas asas e eu aprenderei como voar.

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Eu farei qualquer coisa para tocar o céu,  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Faça um desejo, aproveite a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Faça uma mudança, e jogue tudo pro alto.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
Fora da escuridão em direção ao sol.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
Mas eu não esquecerei todos os que eu amo.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Vou correr o risco, ter uma chance,

Make a change, and break away  
Fazer uma mudança, e me libertar

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Prédios com centenas de andares

Swinging with revolving doors  
Rodando em portas giratórias.

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Talvez eu não sei onde elas me levarão mas

Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Tenho que continuar, continuar

Fly away  
Voar para longe,

Break away  
me libertar...

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Eu abrirei minhas asas e aprenderei a voar,  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
Apesar de não ser fácil para dizer adeus a vocês  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Tenho que me arriscar, aproveitar uma chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Fazer uma escolha e jogar tudo pro alto.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
Fora da escuridão em direção ao sol.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
Mas não esquecerei o lugar de onde eu vim.  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Me arriscarei, aproveitarei uma chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Farei uma escolha e jogarei tudo pro alto  
Break away  
me libertarei

Break away

me libertarei

ela estava a uma casa para chegar a sua, quando de repente notou um carro passar ali e para em frente e ficou um pouco e depois saiu, ela não conseguiu ver quem era. Então entrou para dentro.

**Na sala...**

- e tu se lembra da yasmim? – pergunta sango

- lembro – responde kagome

- então ela se casou.... com o yudi

- o que? serio hahahaha

- é eu também ri um monte rsrsrs

- domo – diz liana

- domo – diz as duas

- nossa arrumaram bastante já – diz liana olhando a casa.

**Biii biii biii** (isso é para ser uma buzina de carro ¬¬)

- a o mirok chegou espera ai – diz sango

- tudo bem – diz kagome – então o que achou daqui?

- bem legal – responde liana

- tu foi até aonde?

- até na escola, maior que a minha antiga

- rsrsrs é mesmo

- kagome a quanto tempo – diz mirok entrando ali

- mirok... é verdade muito tempo – diz ela o abraçando – essa é minha filha liana

- muito prazer – diz ele

- o prazer é todo meu – diz ela

- aiko vem cá – chama mirok, e ele vem ali

- nossa como ele ta grande, a ultima vez que eu o vi tinha 1 ano eu acho – diz kagome

- é 1 ano mesmo – confirma mirok

- liana esse é meu filho aiko – diz mirok

- domo – diz ele

- domo – fala ela

- vem eu vou fazer um café – diz kagome

- claro assim posso te conta mais coisas – diz sango

- e ainda tem mais? – pergunta kagome

- tem, tem muito mais

- é eu vou arrumar o resto – diz mirok

- tudo bem – diz kagome

Assim na sala ficou apenas liana e aiko. Num silêncio... até que...

- quem era aqueles garotos? – perguntou liana

- era hiroki e sua turma de bakas – responde aiko

- hum... tu estuda na são luiz também?

- sim, e eles também... mas só que eles vão para a sexta serie e eu vou para a quinta.

- hum... eu vou para a terceira

- mas tome cuidado pois lá também tem umas gurias bem chatas e arrogantes

- hahahaha elas que não se metam comigo – diz liana rindo

- se é assim espero que não rsrsrs – diz ele também rindo.

Os dois então ficaram ali conversando de tudo que tinha para falar, se conheceram, e já se tornaram ótimos amigos. Sango e kagome ficaram lá na cozinha colocando o resto da fofoca em dia e o mirok depois que terminou de arrumar o resto teve que aturar a duas que só falavam no mesmo assunto.

No norte de tóquio...

- tome esse é o endereço dela em kyoto vai lá – diz naraku lhe entregando um papel

- claro senhor – diz kouga se retirando.

- "agora que sei onde você esta não vai escapar de mim 'minha querida kagome'" – pensa kouga.

Na casa de inuyasha...

- kagome você voltou... e agora como vai ser... – diz inuyasha olhando aquela foto de novo.

- esqueça ela inuyasha – diz ela guardando a foto

- _"você a ama não adianta dizer que não"_ – diz o pensamento de inuyasha

- não amo não

- _"ama sim"_

- não amo não

- _"ama sim"_

- não

- _"sim"_

- NÃO

- _"SIM"_

- err... CALA BOCA, NÃO AMO NÃO

- _"quer ver como tu ama ela sim"_

- a é então prove

- _"você a ama"_

- já disse que não

- _"sim"_

- não

- _"não"_

- sim

- _"hahahaha viu como tu ama ela ainda"_

- err... CHEGA

**TOC TOC TOC**

- pode entrar – diz inuyasha

- senhor seu pai ao telefone – diz sua empregada

- a sim obrigada, vou atender aqui mesmo

- com licença – diz ela fechando a porta

**Casa de kagome...**

Mirok, sango e aiko haviam indo embora ficando apenas kagome e liana.

- amanha é dia 20 e ai vai faltar apenas 5 dias para o natal e 11 para o ano novo – diz kagome

- hum... nossa que rápido, que dia começa a aula aqui? – pergunta liana

- eu não sei... tenho que ver na tua ficha de matricula.

- mãe? – chama liana

- sim – responde ela

- o que vai acontecer com a outra casa?

- hum... bem ela já foi vendida, hoje mesmo ia um pintor para pinta-la.

- hum...

- por que?

- por nada não.

**Kyoto...**

**Dim dom** (isso é para ser uma campainha ¬¬ )

- sim, posso ajudar – diz uma homem com uma macacão todo sujo de tinta.

- a senhora kagome higurashi está? – pergunta kouga

- não ela não mora mais aqui – diz ele

- a você sabe para onde ela foi?

- não, eu sou apenas o pintor

- ta obrigado

- tudo bem, tchau

- tchau.

Kouga andou até a calçada e parou.

- kagome higurashi... você é rápida... mais eu vou te achar. Pode até correr mais será que sabe se esconder. – dizendo isso ele continuo a andar.

**Continua...**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Vlw aew pessoal... viu eu disse que faria um capitulo maior.... shuaaushuasuasuhs

Agora ela foi morar para tóquio... e daí a historia começa mesmo...

**O que vocês acharam desse capitulo??? **

**até o próximo...**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Ikimasho: **vamos

**Hai: **sim

**Domo: **oi

**Li kara: **está bem

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo...**

**Arigato Gozaimasu...**

**Reviwes:**

Anambbd: Oi que bom que esteje gostando... até

Saakurinha: que bom que esteja ansiosa... estou super feliz de você gostar... vlw

Meyllin: obrigada.... espero que continue lendo...

**;D**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Vlw e até aproxima...

Beijos ;*


	5. 2º dia em tóquio ja acontecendo coisas

2º dia em tóquio...

Já acontecendo coisas

No outro dia kagome acordou cedo e estranhou o lugar onde estava então se sentou na cama e ai se lembrou.

- é mesmo eu me mudei – diz ela se ditando novamente na cama

Ficou mais um pouco e depois se levantou, foi até a cozinha preparou o café, se sentou à mesa da cozinha e começou a ler o jornal.

- já acordou? – perguntou kagome quando viu liana entrando na cozinha

- sim – responde ela ainda sonolenta

- eu pensei que hoje você fosse dormi até mais tarde

- é eu também – diz liana se sentando à mesa

- hoje, nós vamos sair ta bom – diz kagome abaixando o jornal e olhando a filha a sua frente.

- okay... Aonde a gente vai?

- na casa de sua vó, e depois na casa de seu tio.

- hum... a vovó mora sozinha?

- não tem seu bisavô que mora junto

- :O orra ele ainda ta vivo

- ta sim... por que?

- é que na minha antiga sala... nenhum dos pais dos meus amigos tinha mais os avôs vivos... por isso.

- hum... é mais eu ainda tenho

- sugoi

- termine seu café e depois por que tu não tomas um banho... ta com uma cara de sono – diz kagome saindo dali.

- hum... okay eu tomo eu tomo

Então foi a vez dela ler o jornal. Ela começou a ler os classificados.

- hum... doa-se cães... vende-se filhotes... isso é muito interessante.

_**Casa de Sango...**_

Sango foi a primeira a acorda como todos os dias. Colocou a maquina para lavar, colocou as roupas de cama no sol de todos os quartos exeto de um.

_Toc toc toc toc_

- aiko acorda. – chama sango

- não to afim – diz ele

- vamos menino eu preciso colocar tua roupa de cama no sol.

- li kara – diz ele agora abrindo a porta

- vai tomar um banho pra acorda.

- okay okay

- e rápido seu pai chega daqui a pouco

- aonde ele vai? – pergunta aiko

- você e ele vão à casa do inuyasha e depois na casa do pai dele. – diz sango tirando os lençóis da cama de aiko

- mas... fazer o que lá?

- eu não sei, são assuntos deles... agora vai.

_**Casa de nayumi...**_

- a kagome vem hoje aqui – diz nayumi

- que bom estou com saudades dela – diz jii-chan

- miau maiu – diz buyo

- é e o buyo também – terminha jii-chan

- eu já volto. – diz nayumi saindo dali.

_**Casa da kagome...**_

- Ikimasho – diz kagome fechando a porta

- uhum – diz liana – aonde a vovó mora?

- não muito longe daqui

- hum...

Assim as duas entram no carro e vão ao rumo da casa de nayumi, chegando lá...

_**Casa de nayumi...**_

_Dim dom_ (N/A: isso é para ser uma companhia ¬¬)

- já vai – diz nayumi chegando perto da porta – filha que bom que chegou – diz ela agora a abraçando.

- bom dia mamãe – kagome entrando

- ohayoo gozaimasu – diz liana

- ohayoo minha fofucha – diz ela despenteando o cabelo da neta novamente

- kagome? – chama seu vô jii-chan

- vovô – responde kagome – que saudade – diz ela indo abraça-lo

- como você está? – pergunta ele

- bem, e o senhor?

- também... está é sua filha? – pergunta ele olhando a menina

- sim, está é liana – responde kagome com um sorriso

- domo – diz ela

- vem vamos se sentando – diz nayumi

- é to vendo que aqui não mudou nada – diz kagome se sentando e olhado a sala

- miau miau – mia buyo

- um gatinho – diz liana

- buyo quanto tempo – diz kagome pegando o gato, colocando em seu colo e fazendo carinho.

- posso pegar – diz liana

- pode responde kagome – dando-lhe o gato

- ela gosta de gatos? – pergunta sua mãe nayumi

- ela adora animais – diz kagome – tinha que ver uma vez ele trouxe pra casa, um gato, uma cobra, uma vez um cachorro. Ela já trouxe de tudo, acredite se quiser ela trouxe para casa um cavalo.

- um cavalo? – perguntou jii-chan

- era uma égua, o nome dela era pocotó – diz liana, brincando com o gato.

- viu – diz kagome

- uau... ah, o houjo ligou –diz sua mãe

- é quando? – pergunta kagome

- ontem ele me perguntou quando você chegava

- quando der eu vou fazer uma visita a ele – diz kagome

- quem é esse? – pergunta liana

- ah é um amigo meu, um dos meu melhores amigos

- hum...

_**Casa de sango...**_

Aiko ia saindo do banheiro com o cabelo molhado quando viu seu pai lhe olhando.

- tomou banho? – perguntou mirok

- não mergulhei no vazo sanitário – respondeu aiko

- O.O

- hahahaha, ai pai é claro que eu tomei banho né

- hum...

- que horas?

- como?

- que horas a gente vai a casa inuyasha ué

- a sim daqui a pouco

- certo – dizendo isso aiko vai para seu quarto

Mirok então vai à procura da sango, ele a achou na lavanderia tirando as roupas da maquina.

- oi – diz ele dando um selinho nela

- oi – diz ela

- sim resolveu lavar o guarda-roupa foi – diz ele se assustando com a quantidade de roupa que havia ali.

- não, a maioria das roupas são do aiko

- esse menino – diz mirok

- ele é assim mais ainda bem que não puxou você

- hum?

- ele não puxou pervertido como você era.

- hehe mais eu era o cara mais procurado na escola

- o cara mais procurado pela diretoria tu quer dizer

- ta ta isso é passado

- ainda bem – sussurra ela pra si

- eu já vou indo – diz mirok dando um beijo apaixonado agora

- se cuidem

_**Na frente da casa... **_

- eu tenho mesmo que ir junto – diz aiko

- se você quiser ajudar a sua mãe a estender a roupa... fique a vontade – diz mirok

- ta eu vou – responde ele entrando dentro do carro.

_**Casa de Inuyasha...**_

_Dim dom_

- bom dia – diz mirok

- bom dia o que deseja – diz a empregada

- o senhor inuyasha está – diz mirok

Aiko nem esperou a resposta da empregada e já foi entrando sem permissão.

- aiko – chamou mirok

Aiko já foi indo na sala e lá tinha um troféu de artes marcias enorme e ainda de primeiro lugar.

- que boizera – diz aiko olhando aquilo

- legal ne – diz alguém atrás de si

- ahhh diretor inuyasha – o garoto se assustou

- fora da escola é apenas inuyasha – diz inuyasha

- aiko eu disse que não era pra entrar assim – diz mirok chegando ali – a bom dia inuyasha – diz ele apertando a mão

- bom dia mirok – responde inuyasha retribuindo o gesto – então vamos

- sim claro – então eles vão agora para a casa do pai de inuyasha.

- "_orra essa família nada no dinheiro"_ – pensa aiko olhando a casa de inutaisho

- chegamos – diz mirok

- nossa – aiko ainda olhava

- se der sorte o filho de sesshoumaru vai estar ai

- a o heikou legal – diz ele saindo do carro.

_**Voltando a casa de nayumi...**_

- já vai tão cedo filha – dizia a mãe de kagome

- mamãe eu posso vir mais vezes aqui, agora eu vou na casa do houjo um pouco – diz kagome

- esta bem

- vamos – diz kagome a liana

- sim

- tchau – se despede a pequena menina

- tchau – diz sua vó a abraçando forte e despenteando seu cabelo novamente

Assim as duas saem da casa e do templo higurashi também e vão a rumo da casa de seu amigo houjo. Houjo um velho amigo de infância, a ajudou muito no passado. Ele morava duas casas depois da casa de inutaisho, o pai de inuyasha.

_**Casa de houjo...**_

- chegamos – diz kagome parando o carro em frente a casa

- nossa – diz liana olhando uma casa

- o que foi?

- tu sabe de quem é aquela casa? – diz liana apontando para... justo a casa de inutaisho

- ah... interrompida por um ser que chegou ali

- kagome a quanto tempo – diz houjo chegando ali

- houjo você não mudou nada – diz kagome indo abraçá-lo.

- é você que não mudou nada – diz ele retribuindo o gesto – essa é sua filha?

- sim, liana vem aqui!

- ola eu sou houjo – diz ele

- prazer – responde ela

- erri? – chama kagome

- kagome você eu não acredito – diz ela indo ao encontro já

- nossa, acho que vou reencontrar muita gente ainda

- é vai sim.

- hum...

- o que você tanto olha para aquela casa hem? – pergunta houjo

- quem mora lá? – pergunta liana

- o senhor inutaisho e sua mulher. Por quê?

- que casa mais bonita

- é eles são uma das famílias mais ricas de Tóquio.

- nossa

Houjo então foi se ajuntar junto com as duas na conversa.

_**Casa de inutaisho... sala principal...**_

- o teu pai assinou aquele bilhete? – pergunta heikou

- sim, isso já não é mais novidade – responde aiko

- heikou vem aqui? – chama ayumi

- o que você quer?

- eu to com fome – responde a pequena com a mão na barriga

- ¬¬' pede pra vó – diz ele voltando pra sala

- rum... eu vou mesmo – ela começa a andar – mas aonde a vovó ta? – diz ela coçando a cabeça.

- irmã é pra isso, pra incomodar – diz heikou

- então eu tenho sorte de ser filho único – diz aiko feliz da vida

- é... hei vamos lá fora jogar um bola

- vamos não tem nada pra fazer aqui mesmo – concorda aiko

Assim os dois saem dali e vão na frente da casa jogar.

- que coisa quanto tempo mais essa reunião vai demora – reclama aiko

- eu vou saber, tem vezes que vai até noite – diz heikou

Então no de repente ayumi aparece ali com um sanduíche na mão e se senta num banco branco que havia ali.

_**Perto dali...**_

- hum... eu conheço aquele garoto... mas é o aiko – diz liana vendo o pia lá – o que ele faz ali? Eu vou perguntar.

Ela vai andando em rumo a aquela casa e chega lá na frente.

- liana você aqui – diz aiko vendo a menina ali parada

- você conhece ela? – pergunta heikou

- sim ela é filha da amiga dos meus pais

- hum...

- você gosta de boneca? – pergunta ayumi chegando ao seu lado

- sim – liana responde

- lega, vem ver as minhas – diz já puxando a garota pela mão.

- ta

As duas vão atrás da casa, lá tinha uma casinha de bonecas, que estava repleta de bonecas.

- nossa você tem uma coleção – diz liana vendo tudo aquilo ali

- é eu ganho muito... Eu nunca te vi por aqui?

- eu acabei de me mudar pra cá por isso

- hum... vamos lá na frente ver os garotos jogar

Liana apenas concorda, e assim as duas voltam correndo lá pra frente.

_**Casa de houjo...**_

- é o tempo passa tão rápido mesmo – diz erri

- você viram a liana? – pergunta a kagome

- ela tava ali na frente – responde houjo

- é tudo tão novo pra ela

- ela se acostuma – tranqüiliza houjo

_**Voltando na frente da casa de inutaisho... **_

- olha lá se não é o aiko pessoal – diz um garoto de cabelos castanho escuro curto e espetado pra cima. Ele e mais 4 vão andando até lá

Aiko e heiko continuavam a jogar quando de repente acabam jogando a bola pra rua, e a bola vai em direção a aquele garoto de antes. Ele para a bola com o pé e aiko logo vê quem é.

- hiroki – diz aiko

- tinha que ser – concorda heikou

- quem são? – pergunta liana

- são uns da sala da quinta serie, bem agora eles vão pra sexta.

- hum...

- manda a bola pra cá hiroki – diz aiko

- tudo bem – hiroki então deu um chute forte, a bola então passou direto e bateu justo na janela de reuniões e... quebrou.

_**Sala de reunião...**_

- o que foi isso? – pergunta inutaisho

- _"não pode ser"_ – pensa mirok

- vamos ver – diz sesshoumaru

Eles então vão lá fora, quando chegam lá, estava aiko, heikou, ayumi, liana, hiroki e sua turma.

- o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou inuyasha

- é parece que você esta numa fria aiko – diz hiroki

- quem fez isso? – pergunta inuyasha novamente

- não esta na cara diretor – diz hiroki

- diretor? – diz liana baixinho

- ele é o diretor da escola onde a gente estuda. – responde ayumi

- hum... qual escola?

- a São Luiz

- serio eu vou estudar lá ano que vem

- aiko foi você quem vez aquilo – pergunta mirok

- ah-h – aiko tentava falar algo mais as palavras não saia

- claro que foi ele – diz hiroki

- não foi não seu mentiroso – se intromete liana.

- quem é você? – pergunta inuyasha

- _"liana"_ – pensa mirok

- isso não importa, mais esse garoto ridículo aqui esta mentindo, pois foi ele que chutou a bola.

- o garota não se intromete onde tu não é chamada, ta – diz hiroki

- eu me intrometo onde eu quiser você não manda em mim

- isso é verdade aiko, foi ele? – pergunta inuyasha

- é – aiko apenas consegue dizer isso

- garota cuidado você não sabe com quem se meteu – diz hiroki saindo dali

- não tenho medo – diz ela se virando de costas pra ele

- nossa ela é corajosa – sussurra ayumi pra heikou. Ele apenas concorda com a cabeça.

- ta agora me diz quem é você? – pergunta inuyasha

- eu me chamo liana

- liana o que faz aqui? – pergunta mirok chegando perto dela

- minha mãe esta na casa do amigo dela

- hum

- LIANA – chamava kagome da casa de houjo

- estão me chamando eu já vou indo – diz ela

- tchau liana – diz ayumi

- tchau – ela então foi correndo pra casa de houjo e entrou lá dentro.

- da onde tu conhece ela? – pergunta inuyasha

- ah-h... bem ela é – mirok tentava falar mais não conseguia

- podemos continuar então – chamava inutaisho

- sim – diz sesshoumaru

Então eles entram para dentro.

- ela é bem corajosa – diz heikou

- é sim, isso vai ser ótimo – diz aiko

- é... por quê?

- assim iremos acabar com hiroki e seu bando de bakas

_**Casa de houjo...**_

- onde você estava? – pergunta kagome

- na casa do senhor inutaisho – diz liana

- é... fazendo o que ali?

- mãe tu nem sabe o aiko tava ali e daí chegou uns pias...

E ela contou a história toda.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**No subúrbio de Tóquio...**_

Em uma casa branca de dois andares...

- me diga uma coisa por que tu quer tanto que eu acha a kagome? – pergunta kouga

- ela tem algo que eu quero muito – diz narak

- é e o que? – pergunta kagura entrando ali

- a bússola

- bússola? Mas pra que você quer uma bússola? – pergunta kouga

- por acaso você se perde pra ir pra casa é rsrsrs – ri kagura

- huhuhu a bússola que eu tanto quero, é para achar o tesouro.

- ¬¬ você acredita em tesouros ainda? – pergunta kagura

- ai... _"eu mereço"_ o tesouro que eu quero achar é a 'jóia 4 almas'... e só aquela bússola é capaz de detectar.

- hum.. e por isso eu tenho que acha-la e pegar é isso – diz kouga

- isso mesmo - afirma narak

- certo – diz kouga saindo dali.

- narak me diga como você sabe que esta com ela esta tal bússola? – pergunta kagura

- um passarinho me contou huhuhu

**Continua...**

_Ola... não me matem pela demora eu imploro... senão não vai dar para continuar..._

_Hehe... mas e ai demorou mais agora eu postei... e vou fazer o possível para não demorar muito mais..._

_Aew vcs viram primeiro encontro entre inuyasha e liana..._

_Corajosa ela neh, é se não fosse ela o coitado do aiko ia levar culpa de novo._

_E o narak... bússola. Nossa parece que ela vai até o fim nessa historia._

_Quero agradecer a todos os reviews recebidos, estou muito feliz e espero que continuem mandando... vlw_

_Bjuss..._

_É então mande seus reviews e não percam o próximo capitulo de..._

_Em Busca Da Reconciliação..._


	6. O primerio natal em Tóquio

No outro dia...

Kagome acordou um pouco mais tarde mais mesmo assim ficou na cama pensando...

- "ai eu preciso falar com o inuyasha... mas eu não consigo, eu não sei algo dentro de mim... eu não sei quando, mas eu vou falar com ele".

Kagome criou coragem e se levantou e foi para cozinha tomar um café.

- hum... caiu da cama foi? – perguntou kagome

- não... eu estava com fome, não consigo dormi com fome – diz liana devorando um sanduíche.

- ai... dia 21... me conta o que tu quer de natal?

- olha mãe... o que eu quero de natal você pode escolher tu sabe que tudo o que você escolhe eu gosto – finaliza a pequena menina deixando o jornal sobre a mesa e indo para a sala.

Kagome então se senta a mesa e pega o jornal para ler, mas quando ela pega o jornal vê que esta bem na parte dos classificados... e ela lê os seguintes anúncios.

'vende-se filhotes', 'doa-se cães'

- "eu já sei o que vai ser o seu presente" - pensa ela dando um sorriso

Kagome termina o seu café e vai se arrumar para sair. Mas ao passar na sala.

- aonde tu vai? – pergunta a pequena

- eu vou... Na sua escola ver uns negocio da sua matricula

- hum... ta

- eu já volto... é rapidinho ta, daqui a pouco a yoshimi vem, ti cuida

- certo

Kagome então pega seu carro e vai a... loja de animais...

- então é por encomenda? – pergunta kagome

- sim... porque se não vem muitos cachorro depois nós não damos conta de vender e ai fica. – diz o atendente

- ah então pode encomendar um filhote pra mim

- sim, você vai precisar preencher essa ficha, e ali em baixo você escreve o sexo do cachorro e a raça.

- a sim obrigada – kagome então se senta numa mesa que havia ali e começa a preencher.

- hum... sexo, fêmea... agora raça... A por favor – kagome então chama aquele rapaz de antes

- sim alguma duvida

- será que você me teria uma revista de raças, eu estou meio em duvida.

- tenho sim vou busca-la – assim o rapaz foi buscar a tal revista

- olha eu não quero me intrometer mais a raça Shih-tzu é uma boa escolha, você disse que é um presente para sua filha não é... Então esta raça é ótima para crianças.

- Shih-tzu que linda, ta ai vai ser essa raça mesmo pode ser.

- certo

~*~ _na escola São Luiz_ ~*~

- então feliz natal e um prospero ano novo – diz a secretaria Yoko

- pra você também – diz inuyasha indo embora - "até que fim umas férias" - inuyasha pegou seu carro e se foi.

Minutos depois outro carro chega ali. Kagome desce e vai até a secretaria.

- ah bom dia – diz kagome

- bom dia no que posso ser útil – fala Yoko

- ah eu quero saber sobre as matriculas

- há sim. Nossa que pena o diretor acabou de sair, mas eu posso cuidar disso.

- obrigada

- certo isso você deve guarda com você, e essa aqui você vai pode pegar só ano que vem. Pois o diretor tem que assinar. As aulas começam dia 09 de fevereiro. É isso feliz natal e prospero ano novo

- obrigada igualmente – se despede kagome e volta para casa.

Chegando em casa kagome passou pela sala e liana assistia um filme.

- suas aulas começam dia 09 de fevereiro – diz kagome se sentando ao lado

- nossa passa rápido

Kagome então se levantou e foi para seu quarto guardou os papeis da matricula e desceu até a cozinha.

Aquele dia tinha passado rápido assim como os outros dias...

~*~ _24 de dezembro... de tarde..._ ~*~

Kagome foi a casa de sua mãe, liana estava lá desde de ontem (23-12).

Chegando lá pode ver liana e daishin brincando com o gato buyo.

Ela foi direto para a cozinha onde sua mãe estava.

- olá mamãe – diz kagome

- oi filha que bom que já chegou – diz sua mãe

- quer ajuda?

- sim

Assim as duas estavam arrumando o jantar.

As horas haviam passado e todos já estavam na mesa comendo, conversando, rindo e muito mais.

- gente falta 25 minutos para o natal – diz souta - e eu acho que já era hora de crianças estarem dormindo

- ah pai eu não estou com sono – diz daishin

- sei você está esperando é pelo presente não é

- você é esperto tenho que admitir

- certo, certo mais todos nos vamos dormi.

- é pois a gente dormi, e só na manha de natal é que podemos abri os presentes – diz kagome

- se é assim eu vou dormi agora – diz liana

- eu também – diz daishin correndo atrás da prima

Os dois apostam corrida até os quartos

- vamos limpar essa bagunça – diz a mãe de kagome

- vamos – concorda kagome

Depois de limpar toda aquela bagunça foram dormi um pouco.

~*~ _25 de Dezembro... Manha de Nat_al ~*~

Era umas 08h45min e liana ainda dormia silenciosamente até que ouviu um ganido, acordou e foi seguindo o barulho até que chegou na sala e ela foi direto para a arvore de natal e viu uma caixa grande branca. Ela pegou na mão e viu o cartão e leu. E no fim estava escrito de mamãe para liana. Ela abriu e quando foi ver era uma filhote de shih-tzu com uma fita vermelha no pescoço.

- ai que coisa mais linda – diz ela abraçando o filhote

E foi correndo para o quarto onde sua mãe estava dormindo, sem bater já foi entrando.

- mamãe mamãe – chamava a menina feliz

- hum... – kagome acorda – (boceja) o que foi liana?

- obrigada

- hum... – ela olhou o filhote na mão da pequena – você gostou?

- sim é uma...

- fêmea – confirma kagome

- vem vamos sai dessa cama é manha de natal, vamos acorda os outros

- liana calma – kagome deita de novo para trás

**Café da manha...**

- que filhote mais bonitinho – diz sua vó – já tem nome?

- já – diz liana – Akira

- akira? – pergunta kagome

- sim, significa inteligente.

- hum...

~*~ _Casa dos taishos_ ~*~

A manha de natal deles também foi muito alegre e cheia de presentes, todos riam e conversavam alegremente.

- olha só, é linda – diz ayumi.

- que bom que você gostou – diz rin

- obrigada mamãe

- de nada minha flor

- gente quem quer panettone? – pergunta Izayoi

- eu – diz heikou

- eu também quero vovó – diz ayumi

- então venham – chama ela

Esse dia foi muito resumido mais o natal de todos foi muito bom e agradável e todos estavam muito felizes...

Mas e o ano novo como será... já que algumas pessoas vão se encontrar...

_**Continua...**_

_Mil perdões... pela imensa demora até eu já estava braba por ter que demorar tanto assim para postar... mais já viu né..._

_Então não prometo nada mais se for possível vou postar final de semana o próximo capitulo... não sei se vai ser sábado ou domingo..._

_Beleza..._

_Então até a próxima... beijos_

Pessoal é o seguinte quero ajuda para saber qual historia eu posto primeiro...

Tem duas opções...

essa é a 1ª

'Quem não cola não sai da escola'

numa escola onde tudo era normal...

até a chegada de um novo professor...

regras novas foram feitas e agora todos deveriam seguilas...

mas tem gente que não segue...

trailer...

ela a certinha

- é o seguinte eu não colo

a amiga dela esta nem ai

- se eu não colar eu reprovo

o amigo dela ajuda (a amiga dela)

- qual você quer?

- 3-a)

ela não concorda

- "eles vão acabar numa fria... ou seja na sala do diretor"

mais conhece alguém

- HEI! O que tu pensa que esta fazendo?

mais ele não é nada amigavel

- fica longe de mim

o amigo dessa pessoal é...

- hentai yarou

eles tem um plano

- temos que tirar esse professor daqui

mas como? era o que eles queriam saber!

* * *

gente essa é a 2ª

"inuyasha e naruto"

'confusões no cruzeiro'

o que era para ser um descando para uns... virou confusões para outros...

o pessoal de konoha... vai para um cruzeiro de ferias...

mas o pessoal de tóquio também vai e muitas confusões vão rolar...

trailer...

eles ficaram feliz em viajar num cruzeiro por dez dias

- uhuuuu – todos estavam animados

mas também desanimados por outro lado...

- mas é claro que não vão sozinhos mandaremos alguns senseis juntos

- ahhhh - desanimação total

mas irmãos no mesmo cruzeiro não dá certo

- ah ninguém merece

- digo o mesmo

encontros...

- o que você faz aqui?

- vim passar ferias hué

todo mundo ficou loco

- tem gente?

- não é o cocô quem ta falando

- o.O

um baile vai acontecer

- flores?

- não são cenouras

- que bom que eu sou vegetariana

mais no fim tudo da certo

- nossa que pena que as ferias terminaram

- é

- para onde a gente vai ano que vem

- pro Alaska

- O QUE?

muitas confusões vão rolar...

* * *

agora vocês votem em qual historias você preferem que eu poste primeiro...

1 ou 2

conto com vocês bjuss

deixem seus reviews

pessoal é o seguinte vou tirar a duvida de alguns leitores... sesshoumaru é casado com a Rin... e seus filhos são... Heikou e Ayumi mirok é casado com a sango... tem um filho... Aiko inuyasha é divorciado de kagome... mais ele tem uma filha... Liana espero que isso tenha tirado suas duvidas... mas se tiver mais alguma pergunte okay... bjuss


	7. O 1º encontro entre Kagome e Inuyasha!

Depois daquele dia de natal os dias passaram rápido e já era manha do dia 31 de dezembro e kagome e liana já estavam indo para a casa do sango.

**Casa do mirok...**

Sango estava arrumando o almoço enquanto isso aiko estava limpando o jardim. (N/A: "limpando o jardim" isso me lembra um fim de ano que meu primo teve que limpar todo o terreno, e olha que não era pequeno... kkk mas continuando...)

**No jardim...**

- tudo eu, aiko limpa a garagem, aiko leva o lixo, aiko limpa o sótão, aiko, aiko, aiko... eu acho que vou mudar de nome – diz ele recolhendo as folhas que havia no chão – Talvez Hideki ou quem sabe Ichiro

- aiko – chama sango da porta dos fundos

- o que foi? – pergunta ele

- vem cá... espera terminou?

- sim

- então vem...

- _"é se eu não tivesse terminado ela ia manda eu ficar"_ – pensa ele entrando na cozinha

- hum – diz aiko

- querido a kagome e a liana chegaram

- ah... bom dia

- bom dia – diz kagome

- liana vai lá brincar com aiko – diz sango

- ta

**No fundos da casa...**

- que cadelinha bunitinha – diz aiko

- obrigada – responde liana

- tem nome?

- sim, akira

- legal... a eu acho que devo ter alerta sobre uma coisa.

- o que seria?

- olha você mexeu uma vez com o hiroki, e agora ele não vai mais larga do teu pé.

- maldição

- digo o mesmo.

~*~ _nos subúrbios de tóquio_ ~*~

- mestre naraku – diz kouga

- kouga, tenho alguém que lhe ajudará na procura da higurashi. – diz naraku

- quem?

- pode entrar... kikyou

- kikyou – diz kouga supreso – quanto tempo!

- é muito tempo mesmo, oito anos se não me engano – diz kikyou, uma bela mulher de cabelos cumpridos e negros, um olhar chamativo mais ao mesmo tempo frio.

- mestre – diz kagura entrando ali

- sim. O que tem para mim kagura? – pergunta naraku

- soube que kagome está morando em tóquio, e aqui esta o bairro... – diz ela entregando um papel onde estava escrito as informações – mas ainda não tenho o nome da rua e da casa, colicênça – diz kagura se retirando dali.

- hu hu hu hu viram ela está muito perto de nós. E hoje é véspera de ano novo

- hum, então eu suponho que você quer que eu faça uma ronda. – diz kouga

- você capita as coisas rapidamente... isso é muito bom – diz naraku

- certo, eu vou me preparar – diz kouga saindo dali.

- e eu senhor naraku, o que farei? – pergunta kikyou

- você logo saberá, hu hu hu hu

_9 horas depois..._

~*~ _Casa do Mirok_ ~*~

- e tu se lembras também daquele reveillon que a gente fugiu de uns maconheiros – diz sango

- sim imagina se eu ia esquecer – diz kagome rindo - foi muito...

- perigoso – diz mirok entrando ali na sala

- ai mirok pode até ter sido mais ainda foi muito engraçado – diz sango

- agradeçam a mim por ter protegidos você duas – diz ele fazendo pose de super-herói.

- ¬¬'

- aff, uhum sei que foi você – diz sango

- ta, fale o que quiser, mas pelo menos me digam que já estão prontas.

- sim meu amor já estamos.

- aleluia – diz ele saindo dali com as mão para o céu

- õ.ô – pensou kagome

- é que minha mãe parece uma noiva toda vez que a gente vai sair – diz aiko entrando ali acompanhado de liana

- ah saquei – diz kagome

~*~ _Parque Central_ ~*~

O lugar estava muito bonito... As arvores estavam iluminadas com corrente de luz, tinha um enorme palco aonde aconteceria um show de virada. Quando eles chegaram ali já tinha bastante gente.

- é parece que esse ano não vai ser fraco – diz mirok – _"será que o inuyasha vai vim"_ – pensa ele sério.

- kagome vamos nos sentar ali – diz sango apontando para uma mesa vazia

- claro – diz kagome

~*~ _Casa do Inuyasha_ ~*~

Inuyasha estava sozinho na casa aquela semana, já que tinha dado férias para seus empregados... ele estava na sala andando para lá e pra cá.

- será que eu vou... – diz ele andando para a esquerda – Ela vai estar lá – diz ele agora andando para a direita – Bem eu queria vê-la mais uma vez – diz ele voltando para a esquerda – Saber ser ela está àquela mesma garotinha de quando eu conheci... e deixei – ele diz a ultima palavra quase num sussurro – quê saber... – diz ele parando onde está – eu vou!

Então inuyasha só foi pegar seu casaco e já se dirigiu para seu carro (**N/A:** _só para vocês saberem ele tomou banho antes já _¬¬')

~*~ _Entrada do_ _Parque_ ~*~

- é hoje – diz kouga entrando ali e já procurando um certo alguém

Inuyasha logo chegou ali, estacionou o carro e foi a procura de mirok.

**Voltando as mesas...**

- kagome ai ainda não da pra acreditar que você está aqui – diz sango toda feliz

- é mais eu estou aqui – diz ela retribuindo o sorriso

- mãe eu e a liana vamos ali com o pessoal da escola – diz aiko

- ta bom, mas cuidado – diz sango

- Zutto – diz aiko

- já volto mamãe – diz liana dando um beijo na bochecha de kagome

- certo – diz ela retribuindo o gesto

Os 'três' vão correndo para lá... (aiko, liana e akira)

**Em algum lugar do parque...**

Mirok estava andando de lá para cá para ver se encontrava alguém conhecido, bem conhecido era o que não faltava... mas a pessoa que ele queria estava bem a sua frente e estava indo falar com ele.

- inuyasha pensei que não vinhetes – diz mirok o cumprimentando

- é nem eu – responde inuyasha retribuindo o gesto

- venho para o ver o show ou para ver quem veio ao show?

- o show

- sério, não você

- ai mirok – diz ele olhando para os lados – ta, então ela veio? – pergunta ele baixinho pra que somente o mirok ouvisse

- depende de qual pessoa você está falando – diz mirok calmo

- grrr... falava da kagome

- não sei...

- hunf

~*~

- sango eu já volto – diz kagome

- aonde você vai?

- ao banheiro

- hum... ta bom então

Kagome então foi ao banheiro

Perto dali estava kouga olhando em todos os cantos do parque procurando kagome, mas até agora nada...

- grrr... será que a kagura passou a informação certa – diz ele raivoso, então foi olhar uma outra parte.

Kagome foi saindo do banheiro quando avistou alguém... suas pernas ficaram bambas sua respiração começou a falhar ela só não desmaio aquela hora pois sango do nada apareceu e a segurou.

- kagome o que houve? – pergunta sango preocupada

Kagome não conseguia falar apenas apontou para aquele ser

Sango olhou e levou um susto... então levou kagome de volta para o banheiro.

- o que ele está fazendo aqui - diz kagome tremula ainda

- calma kagome ele não vai te achar – diz sango tentando acalma-la

Kagome respirou fundo.

- tome – diz sango entregando um calmante a ela – eu sempre trago junto

- obrigada

**Em frente ao palco...**

- senhor naraku ela não está aqui, olhei por tudo e nenhum sinal dela – diz kouga

_- está certo pode volta então _

- sim senhor – diz ele desligando o celular

- não foi hoje... mas quem sabe amanha – diz ele olhando fixamente umas crianças que estava em frente ao palco brincando com uma cadelinha. Então ele foi embora.

**Voltando ao banheiro...**

- kagome, vamos? – pergunta sango

- não, e se ele estiver ali ainda.

- olha vamos fazer o seguinte eu vou e olho lá fora, se ele não estiver mais eu venho te chamar, ta bom assim.

- sim, obrigado sango – diz ela abraçando sua amiga.

Sango então foi lá ver, e kagome ficou andando ali de um lado para o outro.

- como ela está demorando pra voltar, acho melhor eu ver se aconteceu algo – então kagome foi andando rumo à saída, mas meio insegura.

~*~

Ela estava caminhando calmamente, mas nem percebeu quando se esbarrou com alguém.

- me descu... – kagome não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- kagome – diz aquela pessoa

- inu...yasha

oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...

And maybe someday we will meet

And maybe talk and not just speak

Don't buy the promises 'cause

There are no promises I keep,

and my reflection troubles me

so here I go

(E talvez um dia nós nos encontremos

e iremos conversar e não apenas falar

Não compre as promessas

Porque eu não as cumpro

e minha reflexão me incomoda

e aqui vou eu)

- você não mudou nada – diz inuyasha

- você também não

- eu... soube que você voltou a morar aqui

- sim eu voltei

- hum... é…

- ah _"o que eu faço eu não Tenho coragem de contar a verdade a ele"_

oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...

I'm not calling for a second chance,

I'm screaming at the top of my voice,

Give me reason, but don't give me choice,

Cos I'll just make the same mistake again

(Eu não me estou pedindo por uma segunda chance,

Eu estou gritando à plenos pulmões

Me dê a razão, mas não me dê escolha,

Porque eu farei apenas o mesmo erro outra vez)

- você viu a sango? – pergunta kagome

- sim ela foi pra lá – diz inuyasha apontando para a direita

- o-obrigada – kagome ia sair mais foi parada, pois inuyasha segurou seu braço.

- você vai sair assim se me dar tchau direito – diz ele sério

- me desculpe – diz ela soltando a mão dele do seu braço – tchau senhor Taisho, mas agora eu tenho que ir.

- até mais senhorita Higurashi

- é senhora – diz ela saindo dali

- _"senhora?"_ – pensa inuyasha confuso.

Kagome foi andado não sentia mais aquele tremor em sua perna sentia-se até mais leve,

Ela então colocou a mão no peito e sentiu seu coração bater forte... Mas por quê?

Inuyasha ainda estava ali parado... pensando de tudo, não sabia se estava feliz ou supreso, mas também sentiu seu coração bater forte.

- eu acho que sei... – diz ela

- ...o que é... – diz ele

- ...isso.

- eu ainda a amo – diz inuyasha olhando para o céu

- eu ainda o amo – diz kagome também olhando para o céu

- vamos lá gente contagem regressiva – diz o apresentador do show

- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... – contavam todos

- Feliz Ano Novo pessoal – disse o apresentador animadamente

~*~

- kagome que bom que você está ai – diz sango

- hum... sango

- eu fui no banheiro e não te encontrei

- eu estou bem, vamos.

- sim

- MAMÃE – chama liana

- hum... o que foi?

- SEGURA A AKIRA

A cadelinha foi correndo em direção a kagome, então a pegou no colo.

- o que houve? – perguntou kagome

- ela tem medo de foguete – diz a menina pegando sua cadelinha.

- hum... vamos, ah e feliz ano novo – diz liana

- feliz ano novo mamãe – diz ela sorrindo

~*~ _No Outro Dia_ ~*~

10:30 da manha

- (boceja) bom dia – diz liana entrando pela porta da cozinha

- bom dia querida, vamos dá tempo de tomar um café da manha.

- é agora o tempo vai passar rápido... cadê a akira? – pergunta kagome

- ta dormindo – responde liana

**Continua...**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Zutto:** Sempre

* * *

_Oie... voltei com mais um capitulo para vocês..._

_Hehe agora eu to começando a me inspirar de volta..._

_E logo logo estarei aqui de novo postando mais um capitulo para vocês..._

_Agradeço a todos que tem lido a minhas fics... e muito obrigada pelos reviews... é uma honra..._

* * *

**Beijos e até a próxima... **


	8. Primeiras confusões na escola

_**1 mês depois...**_

(_Gone are the days of summer__  
__We couldn't change it if we tried__  
__Why would we want to__  
__Let's go where we got to__  
__Our paths will cross again in time__  
__It's never the same tomorrow__  
__And tomorrow's never clear__  
__So come on__  
__Come on__  
__You know__  
__Our time__  
__Our time is here_)

(_Se foram os dias de verão__  
__Não podemos mudar isso não tivermos tentado__  
__Por que queríamos isso?__  
__Vamos onde conseguimos__  
__Nossos caminhos vão se cruzar no tempo__  
__Nunca é a mesma coisa amanhã__  
__E o amanhã nunca é limpo__  
__Então vamos,__  
__Vamos,__  
__Você sabe__  
__Nosso tempo_)

(Our Time is Here – Camp Rock)

**1º dia de aula...**

Kagome acordou cedo e já foi acorda liana para seu primeiro dia de aula, a pequena acordou na primeira chamada e já foi tomar banho e depois um rápido café e foi para

sua nova escola.

~*~** Colégio São Luis... **~*~

Liana foi andando devagar, mas no caminho acabou encontrando aiko que também ia para a escola.

- bom dia – cumprimenta liana

- ahh(bocejo) bom dia – retribui aiko

- nossa você dormiu bem? – perguntou ela

- mais ou menos, eu fui dormi tarde – responde ele.

Então eles chegaram no colégio e já se dirigiram para o pátio central, onde todos os alunos já estavam a esperar pelo diretor. Depois de uns minutos o sinal bateu e diretor chegou ao pátio e subiu num palco que havia ali. Mas quase ninguém percebeu então todos continuavam a conversa até que...

- **SILÊNCIO** – diz inuyasha

_**Cri cri cri cri**_

O silêncio era absoluto não ouvia nenhum piu se quer. Então ele começou a falar.

- bom. Estamos começando mais um ano, e vocês já estão carecas de saber as regras e também...

Então inuyasha fez seu discurso que demorou uns 10 minutos...

- ele é meio... – começa liana

- meio? – pergunta aiko

- brabo! – termina ela

- é o jeito dele, meu pai me disse que ele sempre foi assim.

- com todos?

- não parece que quando ele sai da escola ele é outra pessoa

- legal, pior?

- legal – diz ele rindo – bem eu já vou indo para a minha sala, até mais – se despede aiko.

- até – se despede também liana

Liana então ficou ali parada, até que sentiu alguém lhe tocando o ombro, então olhou para trás e pode ver quem era.

- a ola ayumi

- bom dia liana, bem como você pode ver eu e você somos da mesma sala.

- é, vai ser legal.

- vai mesmo. Vem, vou lhe mostrar a nossa sala.

Então as duas foram até suas sala e lá ficaram conversando até a turma chegar acompanhada da professora. Então ela pediu para que todos se sentassem.

- bom dia a todos, eu sou nova aqui – diz ela olhando atentamente seus alunos – eu me chamo Sango Hyashi.

- ola Senhora Hyashi – disseram todos unisom

- to vendo que vamos nos dar muito bem esse ano – diz ela sorrindo.

**oOoOoOo**

**Sala do diretor...**

_Toc toc toc_

- pode entrar – responde inuyasha sem tirar os olhos de umas folhas

- bom dia senhor, vim lhe entregar essas fichas novas – diz nayumi.

- nossa cada ano entra mais alunos novos – diz ele supreso por ver tantas fichas juntas

- é, mas também deve ser porque essa escola é muito bem falada.

- que bom

- bem se o senhor me permite voltarei a meu trabalho – diz ela fazendo reverencia

- claro, à vontade.

Depois que nayumi saiu, inuyasha ficou com uma cara pensativa por alguns segundos.

- depois eu do baixa nisso, agora eu quero é um café – diz ele.

**oOoOoOo**

**No pátio principal...**

- hiroki tem certeza do que esta fazendo – pergunta seu amigo Ken

- é claro ela vai me pagar por aquele dia – responde hiroki

- mas e se pegarem à gente no flagra – alerta o irmão gêmeo de Ken, o Kin.

- ora essa, fazemos isso a tento tempo e ninguém nunca descobriu.

- mas sempre existe a primeira vez – diz Raiden

- ta, ta terminei. Vamos

- já era hora – se alivia Kin

Então os quatros saíram correndo dali.

Na parede estava uma parte rabiscada com varias cores, e em baixo no canto tinha um nome bem visível para todos verem.

**oOoOoOo**

**Voltando a sala da 3ª Série...**

- bem turma, para mostra que além de professora, eu vou ser amiga de vocês, hoje o primeiro exercício deixarei vocês fazerem lá fora, no pátio. – diz sango

- sim Senhora sango – responde todos

Assim todos foram saindo, liana como não conhecia a escola direito entro em outro corredor e acabou meio que se perdendo, ela corria pra lá andava pra cá. Até que achou o caminho certo.

**Pátio...**

Quando chegou estava até mais aliviada, mas quando olhou para frente se assustou. Tinha uma parede toda rabiscada com tintas coloridas. Ela olhou para o chão e viu spray's jogados no chão. Ela caminhou até o mais próximo e o pegou.

De repente ela ouve uma voz atrás de si.

- o que faz fora da sala? – pergunta aquele ser, mas quando olha para a parede quase fica louco de bravo.

- mas, o que você fez com a parede? – pergunta inuyasha agora com a voz alterada

Liana olha para ele com o coração acelerado, estava meio apavorada.

- não fui eu – diz ela quase num filete de voz

- pra minha sala agora! – diz ele

Ela nada disse apenas caminhou atrás dele até o local.

Passando pela secretaria nayumi achou esquisito, ia pergunta o que aconteceu, mas inuyasha parece que leu seu pensamento.

- chame o myuga e peça para ele repintar a parede principal do pátio – diz ele olhando para a secretaria.

- sim senhor – diz nayumi olhando para a menina

- eu vou ter uma conversinha com ela, apenas isso – diz ele olhando de quanto para a menina.

- vamos – chama ele.

Ela vai andando devagar atrás dele, foi pensando o que sua mãe pensaria, pois era a primeira vez eu sua vida toda que ela ia para a diretoria.

- entre – ele chamou a acordando de seus pensamentos

- sente-se – ele disse, ela então se sentou numa cadeira à frente da mesa dele.

Como toda criança é muito curiosa ela começou a olha para todos os lados para conhecer a sala.

- bem, suponho que você desobedeceu mais de 5 regras se for claro – ele começou – então verei um castigo para você e... – ele para, pois notou que ela nem prestava atenção no que ele falava.

**BUM**

Ela olhou para ele rapidamente, ele tinha batido alguns livros em cima da mesa.

- escutou o que eu disse? – perguntou ele

- já disse que não fui eu, nem conheço essas regras que você disse – falou ela.

- como assim não conhece as regras, todos os alunos dessa escola conhecem.

- mas eu vim para cá esse ano, não sei nenhuma.

- você é aluna nova?

Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Ele então pegou aquela pilha de fichas na mão.

- como é seu nome?

- liana

- hum... – ele folhava rapidamente – não achei.

- você passou por cima

- impossível nunca erro

- veja novamente – diz ela o desafiando

- rum... – então ele folhou novamente, e qual foi a supresa.

– achei – disse ele meio supreso

- liana 'Higurashi'! – diz ele mais supreso ainda

- sou eu – diz ela com um sorrisinho nos lábios

- hum... vinda kyoto. Ta certo já que você não conhecia nenhuma regra e é nova aqui dessa vez passa.

- mais eu ainda continua a dizer que não fui eu

- mais na próxima não terá desculpas, pode ir.

- ta bom

Ela saiu dali respirando fundo, em passos lentos e voltou para o pátio.

**No pátio...**

Quando chegou lá viu que aquela parede estava sendo pintada novamente, mas só agora que ela olhou no canto da parede e pode perceber o que seu nome estava escrito lá em preto e bem destacado.

- _"maldição"_ – pensou ela.

- ora ora, se não é a menina daquele dia pessoal – disse hiroki chegando ali com sua turma.

- você tem uma letra horrível – diz liana

- do que você estava falando

- daquilo ali, só isso – diz ela apontando para a parede que tinha sido rabiscada.

- no sei do que você estava falando – diz hiroki se fazendo de desentendido

- tcs tcs está tudo gravado nas câmeras de seguranças, seu plano poderia ter sido perfeito. Mas não foi. – diz ela sorrindo – ah e se vocês me dão licença eu vou voltar para a minha sala de aula.

- grrr – hiroki fica todo bravo – _"você não perde por esperar"_

- hiroki, e quanto às câmeras de segurança? – pergunta Raiden

- dão um jeito nisso

- certo, vem Ken.

_Trim trim trim _

**oOoOoOo**

**Na casa de kagome...**

- então senhora kagome hoje é o primeiro dia de aula dela? – pergunta yoko

- é sim, mais eu sei que ela vai se sair bem – diz kagome

- é mais ninguém ousa interferir nas regras de lá não

- por que? – pergunta kagome fazendo sinal para a empregada se sentar no sofá também.

- o diretor de lá, é muito rigoroso, leva tudo na redia curta.

- mas pensando bem, por uma parte até que isso é bom mesmo.

- é sim... bem se senhora deve ter percebido a hora passou rápido, e é quase hora do almoço.

- é mesmo

- então colicênça

- toda.

**oOoOoOo**

**Na escola...**

- então as paginas 8 e 9 ficam para tarefa – diz sango

- sim senhora sango

_Trim trim trim_

- tchau, tenham um ótimo dia – diz sango

Então todos os alunos pegam seus materiais e vão saindo.

- hei, liana – chama ayumi.

- hum... – ela olha para trás

- espera! – ela chega a seu lado e as duas continuam a andar – posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- claro, manda

- porque liana? Seu nome não tem origem japonesa!

- é você tem razão, mais minha mãe me colocou esse nome porque quando ela foi para os Estados Unidos ela ouviu uma mulher chamar uma menina que tinha esse nome.

- daí vem seu nome

- sim

- eu gosto – diz ayumi - bem e eu tenho esse nome por causa da minha bisavó materna

- é um nome bonito.

_Biii biii_

- bem eu já vou, até a manha – diz ayumi

- até – se despede liana também

**oOoOoOo**

**Em casa...**

- tadaima

- ola liana o almoço esta quase pronto.

- obrigada yoko, minha mãe esta?

- esta no quarto dela.

- valeu, eu vou lá

**No quarto...**

_Toc toc toc toc_

- entre – diz kagome

- cheguei – diz liana

- e como foi o seu primeiro dia?

- legal, mas aconteceram coisas.

- que coisas?

- hum... _"não posso falar pra ela que já no primeiro dia eu fui para a direção"_ – ela pensou – a minha professora... é a sango

- que bom querida.

- é, também achei.

_Toc toc toc toc_

- entra – disseram as duas juntas – rsrsrs

- o almoço esta pronto

- estamos indo já – diz kagome

- como quiser – diz yoko saindo dali

- então foi isso que aconteceu no seu dia de aula.

- hum... – minuto de silêncio – foi... imagina.

- então vamos, estou faminta

- é eu também

**oOoOoOo**

_**Mais tarde...**_

**oOoOoOo**

**casa de Inuyasha...**

- não pode deixar eu resolvo isso... ta pode ser, tchau – diz ele no telefone

- ai... agora eu não vou poder ficar nem um tempo em paz, fala serio – diz inuyasha olhando pro teto. – ainda bem que o tempo passa rápido

**oOoOoOo**

_**3 semanas mais tarde...**_

**oOoOoOo**

**na escola...**

_trim trim trim_

- ...e com a força do ki dele, ele abriu todas as portas dos armários – dizia aiko

- qual o nome do filme? – perguntou ayumi

- Dragonball Evolution – disse heikou

- já assisti – disse liana

- passou ontem à noite – disse aiko

- agora sei por que você esta sempre com sono

- rsrsrs

- é essa escola não aconteceu mais nada de interresante – comentou heikou

- concordo – diz aiko – nem hiroki e sua turma apareceu mais

- eles tão aprontando alguma – diz liana desconfiada

- será? – pergunta ayumi

- é claro... eles estão muito quietos

**oOoOoOo**

**Secretária...**

- a senhor inuyasha que bom que chegou – diz nayumi

- por quê?

- seu pai lhe ligou agora mesmo, disse que era urgente.

- ta eu vou ligar para ele. _"mais coisas"_

**Voltando ao pátio...**

- vocês sabiam esse ano vai ter gincana mais cedo – diz heikou

- serio, espero que esse ano o hiroki não trapaceie – diz aiko

- gente – chama ayumi – falando nele

- olá amigos como vão? – pergunta hiroki

Heikou, aiko, ayumi e liana apenas se olham.

- ele ta bem? – cochicha ayumi para heikou

- acho que não – responde ele no mesmo cochicho

- gente não fiquem me olhando assim... eu mudei, para melhor é claro

- uhum sei – diz aiko

- aiko, aiko, aiko vamos esquecer o passado e vamos ser amigos cara temos quase a mesma idade, pra que inimizades.

Aiko pensa por uns segundos e diz:

- cara tu tem toda razão... é vamos ser amigos

- claro, amigos – diz hiroki estendendo a mão.

- amigos – diz aiko fazendo o mesmo gesto

- então nós vamos indo até mais – diz hiroki – _"otário"_

- claro até _"baka"_ – pensa aiko

- eu não acredito, como, como você pode ter aceitado cara – diz heikou

- quem disse quem tava falando serio – diz aiko mostrando a mão com sinal de figas.

- mandou bem – disse liana

- é eu sei

- também não precisa exagerar – diz ayumi

_Trim trim trim_

- finalmente acabou a aula – festeja aiko

- sabe às vezes eu penso que ele não é bem certo – diz ayumi

- também já pensei nisso – diz liana – tchau

- tchau – se despedem heikou e ayumi

- perai eu vou com você hoje – grita aiko para liana

- então vem

**oOoOoOo**

**na casa de inuyasha...**

- senhor chegou a governanta que o senhor esperava – diz sua empregada

- _"hoje, mais ela era para vim amanha"_ obrigada – diz inuyasha – onde ela está?

- na sala de estar!

- estou indo lá.

**Sala de estar...**

- senhorita? – chama inuyasha

- kikyou Sakamoto – diz ela se apresentando

_**Continua...**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Não me matem por favor eu imploro** *-*

Ta eu sei vocês já estão cansados daquela mesma ladainha de que 'eu não vou mais atrasar' ou 'eu prometo atualizar na próxima semana'... então o que tenho a dizer é que não posso prometer nada... minha imaginação ta meia fraca por causa dos trabalhos que vem tento agora... mas assim que der atualizo de novo...

_**Beijos **_**;***

reviews...


	9. O Começo da Revelação!

- kikyou esse nome me parece familiar... já nos conhecíamos antes?

- impossível eu acabei de vim da França.

- hum...

**oOoOoOo**

_**Na casa de kagome...**_

- mamãe posso te fazer uma pergunta? – pede liana

- claro – responde kagome

- eu sei que vai parecer estanho eu te perguntar isso justo hoje, mas como é o nome do meu pai?

- olha liana é meio difícil para mim falar isso, eu...

- tudo bem se não quiser responder eu entendo.

- não, ta o nome não prometo de dizer agora mais o sobrenome dele é 'Taisho'.

- taisho, hum...

_**Mais tarde...**_

- liana eu já volto – disse kagome

- ta, a mãe antes que eu me esqueça de perguntar amanha é sexta-feira e eu queria saber se eu poço ir na casa da minha amiga dormi e fazer trabalho. A mãe dela deixou.

- pode sim, mas eu quero o numero do telefone e o endereço.

- ta bom, obrigada – diz ela indo abraçar a mãe.

- eu não sei o que eu seria sem você – diz kagome massageando o cabelo da filha com a mão.

- nada?

- também não precisa exagerar mais eu acho que seria isso mesmo. Tchau já vou indo.

- tchau, boa noite já.

- é. vai dormi cedo.

_**Casa de Sesshoumaru...**_

_**Quarto de Ayumi...**_

- é amanha que sua amiguinha vem aqui? – pergunta rin

- sim, obrigada por ter deixado mamãe. – diz ayumi

- não há de que minha flor. E agora você vai dormi

- ta bom. Boa noite – diz ayumi

- boa noite. Bons sonhos.

_**Na casa de Inuyasha...**_

- senhor, a senhorita Sakamoto começara amanha? – pergunta sua empregada.

- Não mês que vem – responde inuyasha.

- senhor, precisa de mais algo?

- não, você pode ir dormi.

- colicênça. – diz a empregada saindo.

Inuyasha levantou de sua cadeira e foi até a janela olhar o luar.

- kagome... droga tenho que te esquecer... mais eu não consigo.

Ele virou de costa para a janela.

- mas eu preciso conversa com ela.

Ele disse convencido do que ia fazer.

_**No Outro Dia...**_

_**Na Escola...**_

- minha mãe deixou – diz Liana

- que bom. Meu pai vem nos buscar hoje. – diz Ayumi

- legal.

- aonde vocês vão? – pergunta Aiko

- na minha casa bicho – diz Heikou

- sorte pra você – diz Aiko

- esses garotos – diz Ayumi

- digo o mesmo – fala liana

_Trim trim trim_

- vamos nessa – diz Aiko

- Aiko amigo e aew – diz Hiroki

- oie – diz aiko

- meninas tudo bem com vocês?

- sim – diz ayumi

- com a gente esta tudo bem – diz liana

- que bom.

- vamos – diz Heikou

- tchau – diz hiroki

- até – diz aiko

- Otário é isso que você é – diz hiroki pra si mesmo

~*~

_**Na sala do 3ª Serie...**_

- ai esqueci as folhas na sala dos professores. – diz sango pra si mesma.

- liana, será que você poderia vir um pouco aqui. – chama sango

- sim professora sango. – responde ela.

- o que seria – diz liana - eu fiz algo de errado?

- não, mas eu queria te pedir um favor.

- o que?

- eu esqueci umas folhas na sala dos professores. Será que você poderia buscar pra mim?

- mais é claro, onde esta?

- dentro do meu armário, é so vê o meu nome escrito na frente.

- ta bom.

_**A caminho de lá...**_

- oie liana?

- hum... você nunca ta na sala de aula, porque?

~*~

- senhor inuyasha, aqui esta a nova fatura da escola. – diz sua secretaria nayumi.

- ah obrigado. Eu vou ler isso com mais calma. Mas com um pouquinho de café.

- quer que eu busque?

- não, deixa comigo.

- sim senhor.

~*~

- eu vim tomar água hué.

- quer saber hiroki me deixa.

- como quiser – responde ele.

Então liana retomou seu caminho. Mas de vez em quando olhava para trás para vê se ele não estava a seguindo.

Ela já estava chegando ao local, estava para entrar na sala. Mas numa dessa vez que ela olha para traz não vê quando alguém ia saindo. E se batem, mais isso não foi o pior. O pior foi que era o diretor e também ele estava com uma xícara cheia de café, e estava muito quente. Mais na hora da batida acaba caindo um pouco nela.

- mais o que é isso – diz ele brabo

- ai... – ela geme um pouquinho de dor por causa do café.

- você? – diz ele olhando para a menina a sua frente – o que foi que tu aprontaste dessa vez?

- nada, eu vi busca umas folhas para a professora sango. – diz ela com os olhos marejados.

- então por que ta chorando?

- por causa do café. – dizia ela enquanto segurava seu braço firme.

- tome mais cuidado. – diz ele serio – quer que eu ti leve para o hospital?

- não, eu vou me lavar.

- senhor... menina o que houve? – pergunta nayumi chegando ali

- nada só me queimei com o café.

- quer que eu ligue para seu pai?

- eu não tenho pai. – responde ela meio triste

- e sua mãe?

- a não precisa eu só vou me lavar.

- deixa de papo furado, vamos eu vou te levar para o hospital. – diz inuyasha.

- mas...

- sem mas, vamos agora. – diz autoritário.

~*~ _**a caminho de lá**_ ~*~

- então sua mãe é solteira! – diz inuyasha

- divorciada – corrige ela – a gente veio a pouquinho tempo pra cá.

- então você conheceu seu pai?

- na verdade não, eles se separarão uma semana antes de minha mãe saber que estava grávida de mim. – respondeu ela olhando para fora.

- como é o nome do seu pai? – perguntou inuyasha curioso.

- não sei... eu não sei.

- chegamos.

~*~ _**No consultório**_ ~*~

- é ela esta bem não foi nada grave – disse o medico

- viu eu disse que não precisava se preocupar – diz liana

- vocês são pai e filha? – perguntou o medico

- não! – diz os dois juntos.

- engraçado são tão parecidos – diz o medico olhando para os dois e reparando.

- eu parecida com ele? A corta essa. – diz liana pulando da maca – acho melhor ir.

- vamos então – diz inuyasha.

- mais ainda são muito parecidos.

~*~ _**De volta pra escola**_ ~*~

- eu acho que aquilo não era um hospital. – diz liana

- porque não?

- aquilo lá era uma hospício, você ouviu o que o medico disse ele ficou doido.

- você acha?

- você não. Eu em, acho melhor tu se interna lá então.

- eu acho melhor você, ou já se esqueceu com quem você está falando. – diz inuyasha olhando para ela.

- opa, por poucos minutos tinha me esquecido quem você era. – diz ela olhando ele nos olhos.

- eu também.

~*~ **Na escola** ~*~

_**Sala da 3ª serie...**_

- então vocês tem sempre prestar atenção no sinal, ta bem – diz sango. Depois ela olha pra porta. – liana, diretor inuyasha aconteceu alguma coisa?

- eu derrubei café nela e ela se queimou um pouquinho então a levei para o hospital. Mais ela já está melhor. – diz inuyasha

- liana se quiser eu ligo para sua mãe – diz sango

- não professora eu já estou melhor, e também estou vendo que estou perdendo conteúdo – diz liana.

- esta bem, se sente com a Ayumi.

- sim – diz liana – tchau – diz para o inuyasha

- tchau – saiu quase num sussurro

- Encantado com ela? – perguntou sango um pouquinho mais afastada da sala.

- como? Não ela é uma menina... esperta, mais não significa nada. – responde ele todo encabulado

- ta bom, vou voltar ao meu posto.

- certo.

~*~ _**Fim da aula**_ ~*~

- meu pai ta demorando mais hoje – diz ayumi

- serio nem percebi nada – responde liana

- cara é hoje então – diz aiko

- sim, tem reunião na casa de meu avô. – diz heikou

- é verdade todo fim de mês tem

- hei, vai junto com teu pai, assim eu não fico sozinho com essas duas ali. – diz heikou apontando para as duas.

- ta, eu vou.

- mano o papai ta vindo. – diz ayumi

- beleza, tchau cara – diz heikou.

- tchau até mais tarde – diz aiko

- mais tarde? – pergunta liana

- sei lá... a sim minha mãe disse que hoje tem reunião na casa do meu avô.

- hum...

- oi princesa – diz sesshoumaru

- **PAPAI **– grita ayumi indo ao encontro dele.

- vamos

- sim, a essa é minha amiga liana.

- muito prazer Sesshoumaru pai dessa princesinha aqui

- prazer senhor.

- vamos - diz ele.

~*~ _**Chegando a casa**_ ~*~

- nossa sua casa é linda – diz liana, enquanto andava pela sala de estar.

- obrigada, vem ver meu quarto.

- ta bom

_Toc toc toc toc_

- pode entrar – diz ayumi

- ola – diz rin entrando

- **MAMÃE** – grita ayumi toda feliz

- calma flor

- essa é minha amiga liana

- olá liana... do que?

- Higurashi

- _"higurashi, meu deus esse é o mesmo sobrenome da!?"_ – pensa rin

- desculpa a intromissão mais por acaso sua mãe é Kagome Higurashi? – pergunta rin

- sim – responde ela simplesmente

- eu não acredito – diz rin feliz

- o que foi mamãe? – pergunta ayumi

- eu sou Rin, estudei com sua mãe desde o berçário.

- nossa – diz liana e ayumi juntos

- mais chega de tagarelar vamos temos que ir para casa de seu avô – diz rin para ayumi.

~*~ _**Fora dali**_ ~*~

- eu não acredito... preciso contar para o sesshoumaru – diz rin

_**Escritório do sesshoumaru...**_

_Toc toc toc toc_

- entre – diz ele

- querido você não vai acreditar – diz rin

- se você não contar não vou poder mesmo.

- ta bom, sabe aquela amiguinha da ayumi.

- a liana, mais o que tem ela?

- sim ela mesma. Tu sabe o sobrenome dela, e mais tu sabe quem é mãe dela?

- hum... não – responde ele – e por acaso tu sabe?

- sei, sei sim... o sobrenome dela é Higurashi.

- i...

- e mãe dela é a Kagome Higurashi – diz rin com um sorriso.

- kagome, a ex-mulher do inuyasha.

- sim

- perai, você ta querendo me dizer que ela pode ser filha dele.

- eu to achando que sim.

- eu não acredito. Se papai souber que tem mais uma possível neta, ele enlouquece de felicidade.

- ainda mais se for filha do inuyasha. – termina rin.

- é – afirma sesshoumaru – mais mesmo depois de uma noticia dessa não podemos chegar atrasados. Já falou com as meninas.

- sim, já estou descendo.

- ótimo – diz ele.

~*~ _**Saindo dali**_ ~*~

_**Mansão Taisho...**_

Assim que chegaram já foram direto cumprimentar as pessoas da casa.

- olá kaede – diz ayumi

- oi ayumi tudo bem com você?

- sim, ah essa é minha amiga liana.

- olá

- oie – sorri ela.

- vovô? – chama ayumi

- ele está no escritório dele – diz kaede.

- obrigada. Vem liana quero apresenta-lo a você.

_toc toc toc toc_

- pode entrar – diz inutaisho

- **VOVÔ** – grita ela toda feliz

Ele tinha muitas folhas na mão e na hora que ela gritou se espalhou tudo. E caiu no chão.

- olá ayumi – diz ele sorrindo.

Liana vendo todas aquelas folhas no chão. Sem cerimônias foi ajuntando uma por uma e entregou a ele.

- obrigado – disse ele olhando direto para ela.

- não há de que – respondeu ela com um sorriso.

- vovô essa é a minha amiga liana

- prazer liana, sou inutaisho.

- prazer.

- papai – diz sesshoumaru entrando ali

- cheguei – diz inuyasha também chegando ali – você o que faz aqui?

- ela venho junto comigo maninho – diz sesshoumaru.

- ela é minha amiga – diz ayumi.

- acho melhor eu ir para lá – diz liana passando do lado de inuyasha.

- eu vou junto – diz ayumi.

Assim que as duas saíram inutaisho e sesshoumaru olharam para inuyasha

- o que foi?

~*~

- ele é sempre assim – diz ayumi – vem agora que lhe apresentar a minha avó.

- ta bem.

~*~

- não precisava falar com ela daquele jeito – diz inutaisho

- ta bom me desculpa – diz inuyasha

- não você vai se desculpar pra ela.

- to indo.

~*~

- ayumi vem aqui um pouco. – chama sua mãe rin

- sim mamãe estou indo, eu já volto me espera ai.

- ta.

- você é quem? – pergunta uma voz encantadora.

Liana olha para trás e vê uma mulher linda com cabelos negros, olhos púrpura e um sorriso angelical.

- liana, sou amiga da ayumi – se apresenta ela.

Inuyasha ia passando por ali mais para e ouve a conversa num canto.

- eu sou Izayoi avó dela.

- você é muito bonita! – diz a menina.

- você também

- onde ela foi?

- lá fora.

- você me lembra alguém nessa idade, meu filho casula.

- inuyasha.

- sim conhece ele? – pergunta a bela mulher.

- sim, ele é meu diretor.

- me conta ele é muito brabo.

- digamos que é e não é... eu acho que ele é regular. – responde liana

- desculpe pergunta como é seu nome completo?

- liana Higurashi

- você é filha de quem? – perguntou a mulher mais curiosa ainda.

Inuyasha ouvia agora atentamente.

- liana, você achou a minha avó. – diz ayumi chegando ali

- sim, ela é muito encantadora.

- agora vem vamos ao meu quarto brincar.

- ta...

As duas já iam indo quando liana parou e olhou para trás e disse:

- Senhora Izayoi o nome da minha mãe é Kagome Higurashi.

E depois subiram.

- _"não é possível"_ – pensa inuyasha assustado.

_**Continua...**_

Voltei... Com um capitulo que foi de arrepia, confesso que até eu me empolguei quando escrevi...  
espero que tenham gostado!

Reviwes?


	10. Inuyasha Começa a descobrir tudo!

Recapitulando...

_**- você é filha de quem? – perguntou a mulher mais curiosa ainda.**_

_**Inuyasha ouvia agora atentamente.**_

_**- liana, você achou a minha avó. – diz ayumi chegando ali**_

_**- sim, ela é muito encantadora.**_

_**- agora vem vamos ao meu quarto brincar.**_

_**- ta... **_

_**As duas já iam indo quando liana parou e olhou para trás e disse:**_

_**- Senhora Izayoi o nome da minha mãe é Kagome Higurashi.**_

_**E depois subiram.**_

_**-**__**"**__não é possível_**_"_**_**– pensa inuyasha assustado**_**. **

_**Continua...**_

- inuyasha vem logo! – chama sesshoumaru chegando ali.

- ...to indo – diz ele ainda assustado.

_**Quarto de Ayumi...**_

- então quer fazer o que? – pergunta ayumi.

- sei lá... o que você quiser – responde – mas, me diz o que vocês fazem aqui sempre que tem essas reuniões?

- bem, as vezes eu vejo eles jogando bola que nem aquele dia lá. As vezes eles jogam vídeo game, baralho.

- hum... o que eles estão fazendo hoje será?

- não sei... a já sei do que a gente pode brincar! – diz ayumi certa do que iria dizer

- o que? – pergunta liana curiosa

- vamos brincar de espiãs.

- e vamos espionar os meninos. – sugere liana.

- isso mesmo. – concorda ayumi.

_**Cozinha...**_

- aquela menina é tão linda – diz Izayoi

- você achou? – perguntou Rin

- se achei eu amei ela... como pode uma criança ser tão... especial.

- é... "será que eu conto pra ela..." – pensa rin, mas foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando Izayoi começou a falar.

- mais uma coisa me deixou intrigada... – começa ela – o nome da mãe dela...

- ela te disse? – pergunta rin um pouco espantada

- sim... kagome Higurashi... mais esse não é o mesmo nome da ex...

- bem...

- ela é filha do inuyasha? – pergunta Izayoi com um ar de alegria.

- sinceramente não sei... mais até pode ser.

- tem que ser... ela é tão parecida com ele nessa idade... mais ele não sabe?

- olha me leva a pensar que não... mais se a kagome voltou pra cá... ela não contou a ele... isso é grave.

- por quê? – pergunta Izayoi pegando dois copos.

- é que assim se ele descobre a verdade agora, e ela não contou... é bem provável que ele vá na justiça e entra num processo de guarda.

- ah não. Ele não faria isso. – diz Izayoi – quer suco?

- sim, obrigada.

~*~

_**Na sala...**_

- aquelas duas estão aprontando – diz heikou

- por que diz isso? – pergunta aiko

- cara não percebeu que está muito silencioso aqui.

- é verdade... mas deixa pra lá, vamos continuar a jogar baralho. – diz aiko.

- bati – diz heikou

- eu quero revanche – diz aiko.

- como quiser.

_**No corredor...**_

- vamos... devagar se não eles descobrem a gente – diz ayumi

- ta bom – concorda liana

- veja ali estão eles... jogando baralho perfeito. – diz ayumi

- e o que faremos agora? – pergunta liana olhando os dois

- deixa eu pensar... – diz ela votando para perto do quarto – hum... já sei...

- o que? – pergunta liana olhando para ela agora.

- vamos assustar eles – começou ayumi enquanto ia mais para trás - e ai...

- cuidado!

Era tarde demais ayumi tinha batido sem querer num raque e deixado cair um vaso de porcelana fino.

- ah droga! – diz ayumi.

_**Na sala de Reuniões...**_

- ...ouviram isso – diz sesshoumaru.

- sim, vamos para lá – diz inutaisho.

- _"Aiko"_ – pensa mirok

_**Na sala...**_

- ouviu isso? – pergunta heikou

- sim vamos! – diz aiko

_**Enquanto isso no corredor...**_

- ...é um dos vasos preferidos da minha vó – diz ayumi

- e agora? – pergunta liana

- eu não sei.

- o que aconteceu? – pergunta heikou – esquece eu já sei – diz ele olhando agora para o chão.

- ixi agora que a cobra vai fumar – diz aiko vendo inutaisho vindo acompanhado dos outros.

- o que houve aqui? – pergunta inutaisho serio.

- aiko o que você fez menino! – diz mirok brabo

- para não foi ele – diz ayumi

- então quem foi? – pergunta sesshoumaru brabo.

- f-foi... f-foi... – ela estava com medo.

- anda me diz?

- sesshoumaru – sussurra rin.

- foi... – ayumi começa

- fui eu! – diz liana seria.

Todos ficam pasmos.

- mais tinha que ter sido você... – começa inuyasha - ...sua... Irresponsável.

Liana nada diz só abaixa a cabeça e sai correndo dali.

- _"liana por quê?"_.

Todos ficam em silencio, inutaisho olha serio para o filho que sai dali também.

Liana já estava perto da porta abre e sai. Anda até o portão e para, pensa por alguns segundos. E começa a andar para a direita, mas é para por um braço.

~*~

_**Casa de Kagome...**_

Kagome estava sozinha em casa assistindo tv e comendo pipoca.

- ai... será que eu ligo? – se pergunta kagome olhando para o telefone.

_- alo?_

- alo sango é você?

_- sim, quem?_

- é eu a kagome

_- kagome, tudo bem com você?_

- sim... a amiga eu precisava desabafar.

_- sobre? _

- liana... ela foi na casa de uma amiguinha dormi hoje... mais eu sei lá.

_- hum... entendo, você está preocupada _

- é...

_- mas não se preocupa amiga ela ta na casa de boa família._

- eu não sei eu não conheço os pais da menina.

_- a conhece e muito bem..._

- não entendi

_- os pais da tal menina, são ninguém mais ninguém menos... que Rin e Sesshoumaru Taisho._

- **COMO?** – grita kagome ficando de pé.

_- ai kagome não grita se não eu vou acabar ficando surda. _

- não você só deve estar de brincadeira comigo né...

_- não._

- ai meu Buda... e agora?

_- kagome não se preocupe eles não sabem de nada, e ela também._

- eu sei sango mais, e se ele ir lá. E...

_- chega kagome... Porque tu não assiste um filme e come uma pipoca._

- eu estou fazendo isso já.

_- ta... Então sei lá... Tenta dormi._

- há essa hora não consigo.

_- então relaxa okay._

- certo... já tomei muito seu tempo acho melhor eu deixar você em paz.

_- que isso amigo são para isso._

- muito obrigada sango.

_- não há de que._

- tchau, boa noite.

_- tchau pra você também._

- e agora...

~*~

- o que você quer comigo... por acaso esqueceu de falar alguma coisa? – pergunta liana.

- não – responde inuyasha

- ta então me deixa ir

- não. Eu não posso permitir que uma criança de sua idade saia por ai a essa hora.

- mais você não tem nada a ve comigo então me solte – diz liana se soltando e começando a andar de novo.

~*~

_**Dentro da Casa de Inutaisho...**_

- por favor desculpe a liana, não foi culpa dela... foi minha – diz ayumi

- ayumi querida – diz rin

- tudo bem eu já estava enjoada daquele vaso – diz Izayoi

- eu não entendo mais nada – diz inutaisho coçando a cabeça. (ao estilo Kakashi-sensei)

- não mãe... eu vou pagar pelo vaso não se preocupe. – diz sesshoumaru.

- não precisa.

- precisa sim... bem então vamos voltar a reunião... – ele olha para a ayumi – vamos ter uma conversinha menina.

- aiko vê se fica ai no seu cantinho – diz mirok

- eu não entendo... quando eu apronto você briga, e quando eu não apronto também.

- a-ah... ta estamos avisado.

- certo coroa – diz aiko

- hei... fique sabendo que eu sou ainda muito novo.

- que seja.

- vamos – diz inutaisho

- sim – reponde mirok

- mais cadê o inuyasha? – pergunta sesshoumaru

- lá fora com a menina – responde inutaisho – eles vão se entender.

- _"eu espero"_ – pensa Izayoi aflita.

~*~

Mais ele não ficou parado por muito tempo... se pos a correr e parou na frente dela, fazendo-a se assustar.

- precisamos conversa – diz inuyasha.

- sobre? – pergunta liana

- você saberá logo – responde ele serio.

Eles caminharam até uma praça que havia ali perto, a noite a praça era bem iluminada e dava para o local perfeitamente. Eles se sentaram em uns bancos que havia ali. E ele começou a falar...

- então o que você quer? – pergunta liana

- liana...

_**Mais o que Inuyasha ia falar com ela?**_

_**Continua....**_

até +

o/


	11. Em Apuros!

Recapitulando...

_**- precisamos conversa – diz inuyasha.**_

_**- sobre? – pergunta liana **_

_**- você saberá logo – responde ele serio.**_

_**Eles caminharam até uma praça que havia ali perto, a noite a praça era bem iluminada e dava para o local perfeitamente. Eles se sentaram em uns bancos que havia ali. E ele começou a falar...**_

_**- então o que você quer? – pergunta liana**_

_**- liana...**_

_**Mais o que Inuyasha ia falar com ela?**_

_**Continua....**_

_**Ainda no corredor...**_

- então vamos sair daqui né – diz aiko

- é... Vamos voltar ao nosso jogo – concorda Heikou

- coitadinha... só espero que o inuyasha não seje muito duro com ela – diz rin

- é... eu não sei nem o que pensar – diz Izayoi – mas vamos voltar para a cozinha sim...

_**Voltando ao parque...**_

**- anda me diz logo o que você quer** – diz liana impaciente.

_"não sei se devo perguntar a ela seria muito arriscado... mas e se ela for minha filha mesmo... eu não tenho mais certeza... mas se for eu não te perdoarei Kagome Higurashi."_ – pensa inuyasha serio.

- qualé o gato comeu a sua língua?

- xiii quieta você não tem autoridade de falar assim comigo... Saiba que eu ainda sou o seu diretor

- da escola pra fora você é apenas um conhecido pra mim – diz ela sarcástica

- por enquanto... – sussurra ele.

- disse alguma coisa?

- não... – diz ele encarando ela serio, nos olhos.

_"Droga! Ele não para de mim encarar... eu vou sair daqui..."_ – pensa ela levantando e começando a andar quando é surpreendida por dois braços que lhe pegam no colo.

**- o que pensa que está fazendo?** – pergunta ela entre dentes

- te levando de volta pra casa do meu pai – diz inuyasha

- eu sei volta pra lá 'sozinha' – diz ela enquanto era carregada.

- de jeito nenhum... A parti de agora eu vou ficar de olho em você...

- sabia que você não falou o que queria me dizer!

- é verdade, de repente percebi que não é a hora certa...

- e quando será?

- em breve...

_"Droga! O colo dele é bom, é como se tivesse sido feito pra mim... mas que sensação de segurança é essa?"_ – pensa liana indecisa.

- que cara é essa?

**- a minha de sempre...** – responde ela de mau humor

- por que você é assim tão... Tão revoltada com tudo? – pergunta ele colocando-a no chão.

- não é com tudo eu acho que é só com você mesmo... – responde ela entrando na casa deixando-o sozinho ali fora.

- comigo? Mais o que eu fiz? – se pergunta inuyasha enquanto olhava para o céu estrelado daquela bela noite.

_**Na sala...**_

- cadê a ayumi? – pergunta liana chegando perto dos garotos

- na cozinha – diz heikou concentrado no jogo de xadrez agora.

- o que houve lá fora? – perguntou aiko

- nada... – respondeu ela simplesmente seguindo para a cozinha.

- que coisa! – diz aiko

- xeque mate! – diz heikou

- hã? Como? Quando? – diz aiko

- hehe eu sei que sou demais

- quero revanche

- de novo... Tudo bem!

_**Na cozinha...**_

- liana o que houve? – pergunta ayumi vindo direto em sua direção.

- hmm? – liana nem prestava atenção em nada.

Inuyasha aparece na cozinha.

- o que houve? – repete ayumi

Liana olha para inuyasha ali parado

- nada!

- querida quer comer algo? – oferece Izayoi

- não obrigada! – responde ela sorrindo.

- eu... Vou embora – diz inuyasha

- mas já! E a reunião vocês não terminarão ainda.

- eu sei... Mas é que... Eu não consigo ficar mais nessa casa – diz ele olhando para liana, depois disso ele sai sem falar mais nada...

Liana também sai dali, vai ao jardim... o restante fica ali sem entender...

_**No jardim...**_

Naquela noite o céu estava totalmente estrelado, mais vinha uma brisa fria, típica de inverno... O jardim era totalmente iluminado por luzes de enfeite... A pequena menina se sentou num dos bancos que havia ali... Encolheu-se por causa dos ventos e tornou a pensar...

_"Já entendi! Ele foi embora por causa de mim... Acho melhor parar de vim aqui, eu só trago problemas... Puxa eu não fiz nada pra ele... Só quero ver como vai ser na escola segunda-feira... Só em pensar nisso me da mais calafrios ainda... As coisa que acontecem por aqui nada me importa, mas então por que meu deu uma vontade de..."_ antes que seu pensamento falasse ela começa a chorar...

- eu estou chorando... Não da pra acreditar – diz ela limpando uma lagrima que acabara de cair - sinceramente eu não sou de chorar...

_**No carro...**_

Inuyasha ia voltando para sua casa... Mais resmungando pelo caminho...

**- droga! Aquela menina...** – diz ele com o olhar perdido – **algo nela... Eu não sei o que é mais... Acalma-me... Preciso achar a kagome, temos que conversa seriamente...**

~*~

_**No outro dia...**_

_**Casa de Inuyasha...**_

Inuyasha acabara de acorda e seguiu para a cozinha quando se depara com alguém lá...

- bom dia senhor Taisho

- bom dia... Você não era pra começar amanha, como é teu nome mesmo? – pergunta inuyasha

- Kikyou Sakamoto! E sim eu deveria começar amanha... Mas resolvi vir hoje algum problema?

- não... Fique a vontade...

- obrigada!

Inuyasha pegou apenas um café preto e foi para seu escritório... e lá ficou na sua tão dourada paz... era o que ele pensava pelo menos...

_Tririmrim Tririmrim _

- alô?

_- alô inuyasha?_

- sim quem é?

_- da pra ver que acabou de acorda nem reconheceu a minha voz... Sou eu mirok_

- ah! Então o que houve?

_- como assim o que houve você sumiu do nada ontem... O que aconteceu?_

- nada... Só não estava a fim de ficar mais lá

_- seu pai ta uma arara, ele vai te enterrar vivo._

- ah droga! Deixa eu falo com ele.

_- acho bom mesmo... _

- mais era só isso?

_- sim... É que eu fiquei curioso hehe_

- eu já deveria saber...

_- então ta... Tchau._

- tchau...

- droga! Lá vem xingão... Eu vou lá que é mais seguro... – diz inuyasha pra si mesmo.

_**Casa de sesshoumaru**_

Liana já havia acordado havia um tempo... Ayumi ainda continuava a dormi, a pequena não havia nem dormido direito por causa das palavras dele de ontem...

_**Flash Back On**_

_- eu sei... Mas é que... Eu não consigo ficar mais nessa casa – diz ele olhando para liana, depois disso ele sai sem falar mais nada..._

_**Flash Back Off**_

- hmm... O que será que eu fiz pra ele? – se pergunta liana

- ai! Falando sozinha... – diz ayumi acordando

- hmm... Ah bom dia você acordou ^^

- é... E ai dormiu bem?

- sim... – mente liana dando um sorriso forçado.

_Toc toc toc_

- PODE ENTRAR! – grita ayumi

- bom dia! – diz rin entrando

- bom dia! – diz liana e ayumi juntas

- então meninas vão levantando... Pois hoje vamos à casa do Inutaisho almoçar...

- legal! – festeja ayumi

_**Mais tarde...**_

_**Mansão Taisho...**_

_**No escritório...**_

- ...mais ainda foi muita irresponsabilidade sua – diz inutaisho brabo

- desculpa pai – diz inuyasha feito uma criança que acabara de cometer uma bagunça.

- ai inuyasha... O que eu faço com você?

- deixa pra lá... Eu já vou indo...

- não... Já sei se quer desculpa-se mesmo... Almoça aqui pelo menos, hmm?

- é...

- vamos pense na sua mãe como ficaria feliz hmm? – diz inutaisho

- ta eu fico... _"Chantagista"_

_**Do lado de fora...**_

- parece que o inuyasha esta aqui! – diz sesshoumaru

- é... Vai ver ele venho almoçar também – diz rin

_"E agora?" – _pensa liana.

- vamos ayumi – diz heikou

- TO INDO! – grita ela. – vamos liana?

- sim... Estou logo atrás de você

Os três iam entrando, liana estava por ultimo... Quando ayumi entrou ela correu dali, foi em outra parte do jardim... Sentou-se num banco abaixo de uma arvore e ali ficou...

_**Dentro da casa...**_

- bom dia! Que bom que vieram – diz Izayoi sorridente

- bom dia mãe – diz sesshoumaru dando um beijo na testa dela.

- cadê a liana? – pergunta heikou

- eu não sei ela tava bem atrás de mim – diz ayumi

_"Vou ter que resolver isso agora?"_ – pensa inuyasha seguido lá fora.

_**No jardim...**_

Liana estava olhando um casal que passava ali, a mãe era toda linda, com belos cabelos negros e compridos e o pai parecia um típico homem de família, cabelo aparadinho camisa social e suéter... E junto deles havia um garotinho que devia ter uns Quatro anos...

Uma verdadeira família...

- e eu aqui! – diz ela

- é você mesmo! – diz inuyasha chegando ali e se sentando ao lado dela.

- parabéns está cumprindo a sua palavra

- palavra?

- sim... Disse que ia ficar de olha em mim!

- ah! É mesmo... Já havia me esquecido... Vamos lá pra dentro.

- não to afim... – diz ela calmamente

- eu estou mandando...

- é não me diga, mas eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer... – diz ela chegando mais perto dele. – v-o-c-ê n-ã-o m-a-n-d-a e-m m-i-m...

- deixa de ser piralha e vamos... – diz ele levantando

- piralha é! Rum, pois fique sabendo as aparências enganam...

- que legal... Agora podemos ir? – pergunta ele serio.

- ta bom... – diz ela passando por ele sem esperar

_"Eu mereço"_ – pensa inuyasha.

_**Mais tarde...**_

- ...a almoço estava muito gostoso e o café melhor ainda... Muito obrigada – diz rin

- de nada... Vocês sabem que podem vir à hora que quiser... – diz Inutaisho

- mas vocês têm que ir agora? – pergunta Izayoi

- sim... Temos que levar a Liana pra casa ainda – diz sesshoumaru

- ta bom... Tchau – diz Izayoi

~*~

- é aqui? – pergunta sesshoumaru

- sim – responde liana

- eu vou junto com você, quer ir também amor? – pergunta rin

- não... Eu vou esperar aqui mesmo – diz sesshoumaru

- eu também – diz heikou

- eu vou junto – diz ayumi

- então vamos – diz rin

_Dim dom_

- já vai – diz kagome indo até a porta – oi... rin?

- kagome tudo bem? – diz rin sorrindo

- eu não acredito... Eu to bem e você?

- também... Eu só vim entregar ela, mas já estou de saída.

- tudo bem...

- talvez eu, você e a sango podíamos marcar um dia para conversamos melhor.

- claro... – diz kagome sorrindo – tchau

- tchau... Vamos filha?

- ta bom... Tchau liana

- tchau...

- então como foi na casa de sua 'amiguinha'? – perguntou kagome fechando a porta

- muito legal – diz liana indo para a sala, se sentando no sofá.

- que bom...

- então eu... AKIRA – grita a menina toda feliz ao ver seu animalzinho. – que saudade!

- então?

- ah! Sim eu vou tomar um banho, ver se tem tarefas e vou dormi.

- ta bom... Depois eu passo lá para te dar boa noite.

~*~

- vai pega... Hehe – ria a menina enquanto brincava com sua cadelinha.

- hora de dormi mocinha – diz kagome entrando ali

- sim mamãe... – diz liana indo pra cama e se ajeitando – akira vem...

- então boa noite meu anjo – diz kagome dando um beijo na testa da filha. – boa noite akira – e passando a mão na cadela que latiu em resposta.

Kagome apagou a luz, fechou a porta e foi para seu quarto... Tomou seu banho, e sentou na sua cama e ficou a pensar em tudo que tinha lhe acontecido...

_"é! a minha vida não está nada fácil..."_

Então kagome se ajeita na cama e dorme com esse tais pensamentos...

_**No outro dia...**_

_Toc toc toc toc_

- (boceja) pode entrar – diz liana esfregando os olhos

- bom dia senhorita... Você não tem aula hoje? – pergunta a empregada abrindo as cortinas

- como? Que horas são? – pergunta a garota pulando da cama.

- 8h15min

_"Droga a primeira aula eu já perdi"_ pensa liana correndo para o banheiro.

- hmm... O que deu nela? – se pergunta à empregada.

~*~

_**20 minutos depois... **_

_**Na cozinha...**_

- nossa eu acho que esse foi o banho mais rápido da minha vida... – diz liana a sua cadelinha akira enquanto tomava um suco de laranja. – ah olá akira... Desculpe mais eu já estou muito atrasada.

Liana sai correndo pela casa até a porta da frente... Num ato rápido ela apenas encosta a porta deixando-a meio aberta... Ao ver sua dona sair akira corre atrás da mesma...

Liana estava tão concentrada em chegar à escola que não percebeu a cadelinha que vinha junto atrás...

_**Chegando à escola...**_

_**Secretaria...**_

- oie liana! – diz a secretaria nayumi

- bom dia nayumi... Preciso que salve a minha vida

- nossa o que houve criança?

- eu dormi de mais... Estou super atrasada preciso daquele bilhetinho...

- ah ta bom... Mais não diz nada pro diretor que eu deixei você entrar assim... Geralmente os alunos atrasados têm que passar por ele primeiro... – diz nayumi escrevendo algo num bilhete. – toma, ah agora que eu me lembrei... Leve suas coisas pra sala e desça para o pátio principal, tem homenagem hoje...

- certo... Muito obrigada – agrade a menina sorrindo

- não há de que...

~*~

Depois de levar suas coisas lá em cima liana corre para o pátio onde encontrou ayumi do lado de sua professora sango... Entregou o bilhete a ela explicando o caso e se sentou ao lado de sua amiga...

~*~

Nayumi continuava seu trabalho na secretaria quando sai do local e vai até a sala dos professores... Como não tinha ninguém agora no local a cadelinha akira passou numa boa farejando sua dona por todos os cantos...

~*~

- ...devo lembrar também sobre as regras, quem não obedecer ira para a diretoria e ira sim ser chamado os pais... – dizia inuyasha em cima do palco.

- nossa isso é chamado de homenagem – diz liana entediada.

- uhum... Isso ta uma chatice – concorda ayumi

- melhor vocês ficarem quietinhas se o diretor ouvir não vai gostar nenhum pouquinho. – diz a professora sango.

Sem mais alternativas o jeito foi ouvir o que ele tinha pra falar... Liana estava quase dormindo em sua cadeira quando leva um tremendo susto... Não podia ser mais era... Sua cadela akira estava ali preste a subir no palco... Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa mais o que?

- ...sem mais nada para dizer estão todos dispensados, podem voltar a suas salas em organização. – termina inuyasha.

Essa era a hora perfeita para pega-la... Foi de fininho até o palco pegou-a no colo mais na hora que ia se virar para ir embora...

- é proibido animais na escola senhorita... – diz inuyasha segurando obro da pequena

- eu sei... Ela me seguiu

- pra direção agora...

_**Sala do diretor...**_

- é impressão minha ou você gosta de visitar a direção? – pergunta inuyasha

- não... – diz ela sentada em frente à mesa do diretor segurando sua cadela. – não tive culpa... Eu devo ter deixado à porta meio aberta... Mais é o senhor que gosta de me mandar pra cá!

- mais ainda sim vai ganhar uma advertência... Eu vou chamar a sua mãe aqui...

- ah não ela vai ficar uma arara...

- deveria ter pensado antes... – diz inuyasha indo ate porta – nayumi liga pra mãe dela.

- sim senhor! – diz a secretaria.

~*~

_**No trabalho de kagome...**_

- ...claro pode ser. –concorda kagome

_Tririmrim tririmrim_

- perai eu vou ter que atender.

- alô!

_- alo por acaso é Kagome Higurashi?_

- sim ela mesma...

_- a senhora aqui é Nayumi... Estou ligando por que o diretor quer que você compareça imediatamente na escola, é sobre sua filha liana._

- estou a caminho... _"O que houve agora?"_

~*~

- agora sua mãe vai vir aqui, então você poderia esperar lá fora se quiser... – diz inuyasha

- não obrigada... Vou ficar aqui mesmo... – diz liana – quero ouviu o que o senhor vai falar de mim... – diz ela encarando ele.

- como quiser... – diz ele serio.

_**Minutos depois...**_

_**Secretaria...**_

- oie eu sou kagome!

- a sim, eu sou a Nayumi... O diretor está lhe esperando na sala dele.

- ta bom...

_Toc toc toc toc_

- pode entrar! – diz inuyasha

- senhor a senhora Kagome Higurashi – diz nayumi

- inuyasha? – diz kagome espantada ao ver ele ali.

- oie – diz ele simplesmente.

- vocês se conhecem? - pergunta liana parando entre os dois...

- ... – kagome.

- ... – inuyasha.

_**Continua...**_

Oie Pessoal... Já fazia tempinho que eu não postava né... Pois muito bem aqui estou de novo...  
Vocês viram os dois se encontraram na direção, que lindo a família reunida... Certo próximo capitulo as coisas começam a esquentar... Hehe...  
Queria agradecer 'a Bcastelobranco' por virar uma nova leitora de minha obra... Muito obrigada mesmo...

Então pessoal até próxima...

Obs: deixem seus reviews


	12. Taisho é o Sobrenome!

Recapitulando...

_**Secretaria...**_

_**- oie eu sou kagome!**_

_**- a sim, eu sou a Nayumi... o diretor está lhe esperando na sala dele.**_

_**- ta bom...**_

_**Toc toc toc toc**_

_**- pode entrar! – diz inuyasha**_

_**- senhor a senhora Kagome Higurashi – diz nayumi**_

_**- inuyasha? – diz kagome espantada ao ver ele ali.**_

_**- oie – diz ele simplesmente.**_

_**- vocês se conhecem? - pergunta liana parando entre os dois...**_

_**- ... – kagome.**_

_**- ... – inuyasha.**_

_**Continua...**_

_**Sala de Aula...**_

Sango estava sentada em sua mesa enquanto dava visto e notas nos cadernos... mas ao chegar no caderno de liana, nota que a menina não se encontrava na sala, então chama uma de suas alunas...

- Ayumi! – chama sango

- sim professora Sango – responde a menina

- poderia vir até aqui...

- é alguma coisa de errado que eu fiz?

- não... mas sabe me dizer onde está sua amiga liana?

- sim, ela está na sala do diretor!

- de novo. Mas o que houve?

- pelo que eu vi parece que a cadela dela, seguiu ela e ai o diretor viu.

- ah claro ele não deixa passar uma... – diz sango revirando os olhos – muito obrigada pode voltar ao seu lugar...

- sim senhora... – diz a menina retornando.

_**Sala do diretor...**_

Inuyasha e kagome apenas se olhavam... nenhum dos dois fazia esforço para se mexer...

- então vão me responder! Vocês se conhecem? – repete a pequena olhando sério os dois, ela mantia sua expressão mais seria do que a do pai...

- ah querida claro que eu conheço ele – começa kagome encabulada – eu o conheci aqui na escola mesmo, no começo do ano quando eu vim fazer sua matricula.

Liana olha para sua mãe e depois olha para inuyasha e esse apenas afirma a resposta de kagome...

_"sei não"_ – pensa liana – ta bom...

- é serio!

- agora a senhorita fique lá fora tenho coisas a conversa com sua mãe – diz inuyasha autoritário.

- eu falei que ia ficar aqui dentro – resmunga liana

- eu não vou repeti...

- rum... to indo. – diz a pequena aceitando as ordens, mas ao passar pela mesa dele pode observar a placa com o nome de inuyasha... Inuyasha _'Taisho'_. A menina apenas observa atentamente o sobrenome.

_**Do lado de fora... no banco do pátio...**_

- ai Akira... – diz a pequena com a cadelinha no colo fazendo carinho – eu disse que queria ficar lá dentro...

- Au! Au!

- você tinha que ter me seguido... – diz ela olhando nos olhos do animalzinho – eu já tenho problemas de mais por aqui

- (gemido triste)

- ta bom... eu não to mais braba com você...

Estava ali olhando o nada quando de repente uma palavra em seu pensamento... ..._'Taisho'_...

- taisho? – liana começa a pensar – não pode ser – diz ela assustada ficando de pé.

_**Voltando a sala do diretor...**_

- então a minha dica é que deixar essa cadela presa direito – diz inuyasha assinando um papel

- ta bom... – responde kagome simplesmente

Para kagome estava sendo muito difícil ficar no mesmo local que seu ex-marido, aquele que foi e ainda é apaixonada... não saberia mais quanto tempo poderia agüentar ali...

- então Senhora Higurashi – diz inuyasha sinico – e quanto a 'sua' filha?

- o que tem ela? – pergunta kagome temerosa

- ela deve ter um pai certo!

- ... – kagome estremece

_**Casa de Inuyasha... **_

Kikyou estava andando pelo corredor no segundo andar, estava conversando com alguém no telefone...

_- procure por tudo..._

- olha eu já procurei por tudo e nada – diz kikyou

_- continue... tem que estar ai_

- tem certeza senhor naraku?

_- claro que tenho a bússola foi comprada por ele a mais ou menos 11 anos_

- 11 anos? Mais isso já faz muito tempo, ele pode ter perdido

_- nunca... nunca mais fale uma besteira dessa, você faz ideia da jóia rara que essa bússola pode detectar..._

- ta, eu vou fazer mais uma ronda por aqui...

_- isso... você não sai dessa casa sem acha-lá ouviu _

- sim senhor...

_**Voltando a escola... **_

Liana ainda estava sentada naquele banco com sua cadela akira...

- não faz sentindo algum! Eu nem mesmo sou parecida com ele (N/A: Uhum sei... é a cara dele ù.ú)

- Au! Au! – lati a cadelinha pulando do colo da menina e saindo correndo pro pátio.

- **akira volta aqui! **– grita liana correndo atrás.

_**Sala do Diretor...**_

- eu não entendo... – diz kagome

- eu que não te conheço mais... – diz inuyasha ficando de pé – vamos kagome me diga a verdade... **ela é ou não é a minha filha?**

- por que quer saber disso? – pergunta kagome também se levantando

- por que se ela for minha filha quero que ela reconheça

- não faz mais sentindo se ela é sua ou não

**- claro que faz... pra mim faz...** – diz inuyasha aumentando o tom de voz – **será que você não entende... eu quero cuidar dela também, dar o meu sobrenome...**

- não... precisa de nada disso...

- então admite que ela é minha filha?

**- é...** pronto era isso que queria saber, então?

- ela sabe?

- se soubesse já teria lhe chamado de pai – diz kagome cínica

- é... quero que conte a verdade a ela...

- não.

- ou eu contarei

- você não faria isso...

- vamos kagome escolha... quer saber. Eu já sei que vou fazer, que tal vou entrar num processo de guarda, daí eu quero ver...

- esquece você não tem chance alguma... você sabe muito bem que para eu perde a criança tem estar sendo maltratada, estar passando por dificuldades...

- veremos... – diz inuyasha serio.

- eu já vou indo... – diz kagome pronta para sair dali

_**Pátio central... banco...**_

- você corre em? - diz liana sentando no banco novamente – e tudo isso pra fazer xixi.

- Au! Au!

- filha?

- mamãe... – diz liana olhando na direção

- eu já vou indo... vem akira – diz ela pegando a cadelinha no colo – se comporta – diz kagome dando um beijo na filha

- ta bom...

Assim que kagome vai embora liana senta novamente no banco e fica a pensar sobre aquilo de novo... estava tão distraída que não percebe quando o diretor inuyasha senta ao seu lado...

- vai ficar ai até quando? – pergunta ele.

_- "eu ainda não consigo encaixar essas peças, maldição!"_

- rum... _"nem me ouve" _

Então Inuyasha chega mais perto da menina, tira alguns fios dourados de seu ombro e sussurra próximo a ela...

_- Não acha que está na hora de ir para a sala?_

Liana ao ouvir isso estremece toda e sai correndo dali...

Inuyasha apenas sorri de canto e volta para a sua sala...

_**Sala da 3ª Serie...**_

_Toc toc toc toc_

- liana pode entrar – diz a professora sango.

- obrigada, desculpe pela demora

- tudo bem...

- continuando... Masayuki continue a ler...

- então enfeitiçado pelo olhos castanhos a menina não parva de olhar, assim como o cachorro cofap pra ela...

_Trim Trim Trim_

_**Fim de aula...**_

- vamos liana?

- já vou ayumi...

- você parece bem pensativa hoje?

- serio? Talvez...

- nossa vem meu irmão dever ter achado que eu fugi já

- rsrsrs

_**Saída do colégio...**_

- hei finalmente pensei que tivesse fugido já – diz Heikou

- não falei... – diz ayumi sorrindo.

- então até amanha – diz Heikou

- até – diz aiko

- tchau – diz liana

- ooo eu vou com você!

- vem...

- vou aproveitar... já que a minha mãe vai na sua casa hoje...

- hmm...

- é verdade que você foi para a direção?

- hmm...

- hei?

- hmm...

- LIANA?

- hmm... que?

- você ta bem?

- to... to ótima

- ah! eu tinha perguntado se é verdade que você tinha ido pra direção?

- é... eu fui, por causa da minha cadela...

- nossa...

_**Chegando a casa...**_

- mamãe cheguei...

- sua mãe esta no quarto – diz a empregada – e a sua na sala – diz ela olhando pro Aiko

- certo eu vou lá em cima – diz liana

- então eu vou na sala

_Toc toc toc toc_

- mãe?

- sim... pode entrar querida.

- preciso te fazer uma pergunta muito seria!

- e o que seria? – pergunta kagome se sentando na cama e convidando liana pra sentar também.

- Mamãe... o diretor Inuyasha... Ele é...

_**Continua... **_

_**Mas como será o resto dessa pergunta?**_

Notas finais do capítulo

Muahahaha e então qual será o resto...

semana que vem vocês descobrem...  
espero que estejam gostando...

Beijinhos&Beijinhos


	13. A verdade vem a Tona!

Recapitulando...

_**Chegando a casa...**_

_**- mamãe cheguei...**_

_**- sua mãe esta no quarto – diz a empregada – e a sua na sala – diz ela olhando pro Aiko**_

_**- certo eu vou lá em cima – diz liana**_

_**- então eu vou na sala**_

_**Toc toc toc toc**_

_**- mãe?**_

_**- sim... pode entrar querida.**_

_**- preciso te fazer uma pergunta muito seria!**_

_**- e o que seria? – pergunta kagome se sentando na cama e convidando liana pra sentar também.**_

_**- Mamãe... o diretor Inuyasha... Ele é...**_

_**Continua... **_

Liana respira fundo... E continua...

- O diretor Inuyasha... Ele é... Ele é meu pai?

Kagome ficou totalmente branca ao ouvir aquilo... de repente não sentiu mais nada, seu chão havia sumido e se demora ela cai desmaiada...

Liana ao ver o que havia acontecido com sua mãe corre em sua direção e grita para a empregada... que rapidamente chega ali acompanhada de Sango e Aiko...

- o que aconteceu? – pergunta sango indo perto de kagome

- ela desmaio – diz liana de cabeça baixa

- senhora Sango não acha melhor coloca-mos ela na cama – diz a empregada chegando mais perto de kagome

- claro...

Então Sango e a empregada colocam kagome na cama... sango sem esperar pega o telefone e liga para o medico que logo estaria ali...

- mamãe... – diz liana sentada do lado de kagome

_**Casa de Inuyasha...**_

_**Escrito do mesmo...**_

Inuyasha estava sentada em sua cadeira olhando uns arquivos da escola, quando sem bater kikyou entrar... com sua saia curta e justa ela sem esperar senta na cadeira a frente da mesa e cruza as pernas se exibindo para o homem a sua frente...

Inuyasha apenas a olha desconfiado...

_**Na estrada...**_

Miroku ia em seu carro dirigindo na maior calma, ouvindo uma musica agradável... Estava indo à casa de inuyasha para conversar, já que o mesmo disse que precisava tirar algumas duvidas...

Estavam tão calmo e envolvido naquele bela musica que quase participa de um acidente que acabara de ocorre na sua frente...

Miroku suava frio, se não tivesse sido rápido teria batido também... o acidente não tinha sigo algo simples, envolveu um carro e uma carreta... o acidente acabou parando tudo, pronto o congestionamento estava feito... pra sair dali ia demorar...

_**Voltando a casa de Kagome...**_

Kagome ainda estava desmaiada... o medico estava a examina-la... ao terminar ele diz que não havia nada de mal com ela...

- eu vou receitar apenas um calmante, parece que ela esteve muito nervosa essa semana – diz o doutor entregando uma receita sango.

- é verdade essa não tem sido a melhor semana pra ela...

- bom meu trabalho já esta feito... qualquer coisa me chamem – diz o medico saindo dali

- eu o acompanho doutor – diz a empregada indo junto.

No quarto ficaram apenas liana, sango e aiko... liana ainda estava sentada do lado sua mãe... a menina ainda estava de cabeça baixa...

- a culpa foi toda minha! – diz liana sussurrando.

Kagome começa a acordar, mais sua vista estava meio em embaçada ainda... ao se recuperar melhor ela se senta na cama e olha para sua amiga sango...

- será que vocês podiam me deixar a sos com ela – diz kagome

- claro... – diz sango – vem aiko...

- sim...

_**Voltando ao escritório...**_

- então senhor... – diz kikyou se exibindo – deseja algo?

Inuyasha nem prestara atenção no que a governanta falara...

- senhor? – chama kikyou

- hmm... o que? – pergunta inuyasha voltando a si

- deseja algo? – ela repete a pergunta.

- não... não obrigado – diz inuyasha indiferente

Sem dizer nada kikyou se levanta sexualmente e sai de cabeça erguida enquanto rebolava... a o fechar a porta inuyasha se ajeita na cadeira e pensa...

_- "cada coisa que me aparece"_ – pensa inuyasha respirando fundo.

Inuyasha estava se espreguiçando quando de repente seu celular toca... ele não tava querendo atender, mas quando olha o numero não exita...

- alô – diz inuyasha

_- alô, inuyasha tu nem imagina a situação que eu me encontro – diz miroku. _

- o que houve?

_- cara, aconteceu um acidente agora mesmo..._

- esse sujeitos nem juízo de mais... foi entre o que? – pergunta ficando de pé

_- entre uma carreta em um carro..._

- tcs vai demorar muito ai?

_- talvez... não tenho certeza, mais acho que não vou demorar muito_

- ta bom então...

_- certo, até depois._

- até...

_**Quarto de Kagome...**_

Essa estava sentada e quieta... não sabia por onde começar, era muito difícil pra ela de repente assim contar sobre seu passado... kagome não sabia se conseguiria começar estava muito pensativa inda... estava tudo até num silencio até que...

- me desculpe... – diz liana de cabeça baixa

- não... – diz kagome – a culpa não foi sua... eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde esse dia ia chegar...

- mamãe?

- sim... – diz kagome olhando atentamente sua filha

- se quiser não precisa responder... foi apenas uma pergunta...

- não... eu quero lhe responde muito... – kagome olha pra coberta – é um direito seu...

- então...

- eu não prometo te contar a historia totalmente agora... é muito difícil pra mim ter que reviver meu passado, mas eu te prometo que quando eu estiver pronta eu conto...

- claro... não vou te obrigar a nada. – diz liana compreendendo claramente o estado de sua mãe.

_**Casa de Inuyasha...**_

Miroku até que conseguiu sair rápido daquele congestionamento e chagar rápido a casa de inuyasha, chegando lá, ele pega uns papeis e sua maleta e toca a companhia, quem atende a porta é kikyou...

- o que deseja? – pergunta ela com a expressão seria

- o Inuyasha se encontra...

- sim... esta em seu escritório...

- obrigado – sem esperar mais miroku vai ao encontro do escritório do mesmo.

Chegando lá... ele bate na porta e logo é mandado pra entrar... se senta em um sofá preto que havia dentro do local...

- finalmente consegui chegar... – diz miroku sentido-se a vontade

- mais me conta direito como aquilo aconteceu? – pergunta inuyasha se sentando em outro sofá que havia ali.

- parece que a carreta parou do nada e o carro que vinha atrás não teve tempo de parar daí já viu... o carro ficou todo amassado no lado do passageiro, o que foi sorte do motorista estar sozinho... já imaginou se tivesse alguém com ele, ou uma criança, daí seria uma coisa muito triste...

- é verdade... mais alguém morreu

- felizmente não. Só o motorista do carro que teve alguns aranhões

- já é uma boa noticia...

- concerteza...

_ **Voltando a quarto de kagome...**_

- então liana... sim... Inuyasha Taisho é seu pai... – diz kagome enquanto respirava fundo.

Liana ficou estática... não se mexia parecia um corpo sem vida, ao ouvir a resposta de sua mãe a pequena não parecia mais mover... ela sentiu vários calafrios por seu corpo...

Como aquilo poderá acontecer... tanto homem no Japão e seu pai tinha que ser justo ele, justo inuyasha que parecia não gostar dela... liana respira fundo mais ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha ouvido aquilo não podia ser verdade...

- tem certeza? – pergunta liana olhando pra sua mãe

- claro minha filha... vai dizer que não notou na semelhança entre vocês... você é a cara dele...

- não sou não...

- até a teimosia puxou – diz kagome rindo.

_- "eu agora não entendi... parece que agora que ela sabe que ele é seu pai, estou me sentindo mais leve. É como seu eu tivesse tirado um peso de minha costas..."_ – pensa kagome dando um meio sorriso.

_**Escritório de Inuyasha...**_

- então miroku... eu estava lendo uns texto na internet sobre guarda...

- hmm...

- eu queria saber qual a possibilidade de um pai ganhar a guarda de um filho...

- dependendo do caso.

- então se caso for que o filho more com a mãe, mais de repente o pai quer a guarda do filho. Mais o filho é bem cuidado com a mãe, como fica isso?

- bem... daí a questão é de 50%... ou então você paga um bom advogado e pede pra ele menti um monte rsrsrs... mais porque a pergunta?

- não por nada... é que eu li isso no texto daí fiquei curioso... – diz inuyasha mudando de expressão.

- hmm... _"isso é muito estranho!"_ – pensa miroku desconfiado.

Miroku fica ali horas, os dois conversam de tudo, até da adolescência... e dão risada ao se lembrar de todas aquelas confusões que se metiam na escola que agora é a que inuyasha é diretor, isso mostra como o destino é engraçado...

_**Casa de Kagome...**_

_**Sala de estar...**_

Assim que kagome se sentiu bem já foi para sala e se sentou com suas visitas, que na verdade já eram de casa... estavam todos conversando e ao mesmo tempo assistindo TV... liana não falava nada e nem se mexer mexia, ela só conseguia pensar em como tudo isso podia estar acontecendo, eram tudo tão difícil de digerir... ela respirava fundo de vez em quando...

Kagome que estava sentada em outro safa junto de sango sentia-se mal por ver a filha assim... queria ajuda-la mais não sabia como...

Quando já era 18h30min passada sango e seu filho aiko foram embora deixando apenas kagome e liana na sala... liana ainda estava sentada em seu lugar quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, era sua mãe que estava olhando para ela com os olhos triste e preocupados...

- você não precisa ir para o colégio amanha se quiser – diz kagome

- não... eu gosto de ir pra escola, na verdade eu não gosto é de perde assunto... – diz a menina olhando para a sua mãe.

- tudo bem então... – diz kagome dando um abraço e um beijo na testa da filha, e permanece ali abraçada a sua filha, de repente dos olhos de kagome uma lagrima solitária cai...

_**Casa de inuyasha...**_

_**Escritório...**_

Inuyasha andava de um lado por outro com aquele celular na mão... não sabia se era certo fazer isso... mas não ia esperar para descobrir...

- eu dei a escolha pra kagome... ou ela contava, ou eu... mas como eu sei que ela não seria capaz... – diz inuyasha descando um numero – acho melhor eu tomar minhas providencias... iria ligar para um advogado muito amigo seu... e ai a kagome ia ver o que era bom...

- alô – diz o advogado Shinosuke.

_**Será mesmo que Inuyasha terá coragem de tirar liana de kagome?**_

_**Continua...**_

Notas finais do capítulo

Olá pessoal... então o que acharam do capitulo?  
Ficou bom? Ficou ruim?  
Hehe' olha se ele vai ter coragem sim ou não... não posso falar Hihi... é supresa... mais de uma coisa eu sei...  
O Inuyasha é capaz de tudo...

Espero pelo reviews de todos meus amigos leitores...

Beijinhos&Beijinhos


	14. Tudo pela Agenda!

Recapitulando...

Escritório...

Inuyasha andava de um lado por outro com aquele celular na mão... não sabia se era certo fazer isso... mas não ia esperar para descobrir...  
- eu dei a escolha pra kagome... ou ela contava, ou eu... mas como eu sei que ela não seria capaz... – diz inuyasha discando um numero – acho melhor eu tomar minhas providencias... iria ligar para um advogado muito amigo seu... e ai a kagome ia ver o que era bom...  
- alô – diz o advogado Shinosuke.

Continua...

- alô... – repete o advogado  
- err... desculpe foi engano... – diz inuyasha rapidamente desligando.  
Naquela hora ele não conseguiu sustentar seu próprio peso e cai sentado no sofá...  
- o que está acontecendo comigo? – se pergunta inuyasha olhando pro teto.

Inuyasha Pov's On

Eu sabia o que queria e ia fazer, o advogado Shinosuke é um grande amigo meu, era só ele mexer uns pauzinhos e pronto... Mas na hora em que ele falou eu travei não consegui dizer nada apenas aquela frase... O que esta acontecendo comigo eu não sei... Só sei que não era pra eu falar com ele, acho melhor dar uma semana pra kagome resolver... Se ela não disser nada pra menina eu tomarei minhas providencias...

Inuyasha Pov's Off

~*~

Casa de Kagome...

Quarto de Liana...

Liana estava em sua cama deitada abraçando sua cadelinha Akira enquanto pensava...  
"E agora como isso vai ser... agora que eu sei toda a verdade eu acho e... ai! Eu nem sei como vou olhar na cara dele e chama-lo de pai... ai kami-sama me de forças para saber o que fazer".

- então akira está com fome?  
- au au  
- rs vamos...

Cozinha...

Kagome estava secando a louça, mas de vez em enquanto parava e olhava em direção da escada...  
"Será que esta tudo bem com ela?"

- mamãe?  
- sim... – diz kagome pegando rapidamente um prato e secando.  
- a ração da akira acabou?  
- sim... Mas eu já ia comprar mais  
- não tudo bem eu compro, onde está o dinheiro?  
- na segunda gaveta da lavanderia.  
- ta...

Liana caminha até lavanderia e abre a segunda gaveta onde ve uma caixinha de madeira com uma etiqueta onde dizia 'Dinheiro da ração p/ Akira'

~*~

Mais tarde...

~*~

Liana estava voltando da pet shop com uma sacola na mão quando ve um homem parado de carro observando a sua casa, ela achou estranho, porque ela pelo menos não conhecia, talvez fosse algum amigo de sua mãe, mas achou isso difícil...

Ficaram ali parados mais alguns minutos, depois ele deu partida no carro e foi embora.  
Liana correu para casa...  
- cheguei! – diz a menina fechando a porta atrás de si.  
- que bom fofinha – diz sua mãe chegando ali já.  
- ah! Mãe tinha um carro parado antes lá na frente  
- um carro? Que cor era?  
- cinza  
- hmm... Talvez pudesse ser um engano  
- é também pensei nisso...  
- agora a moçinha aqui vai tomar banho e já pra cama  
- hai...

~*~

Galpão abandonado...

- tem certeza? – diz naraku ao telefone  
- sim senhor, é aquela a casa – diz kouga.  
- excelente, agora vamos colocar o plano em ação.  
- hai, irei falar com kikyou.  
- huh huh huh huh

~*~

No outro dia...

Colégio...

"Droga eu tinha que ter vindo pra escola... mas pelo menos a akira não está atrás de mim hoje" – pensa liana olhando pra trás pra conferir – ah! não minha agenda esta na sala do diretor... É e lá vou eu  
- Yo liana  
- bom dia aiko  
- então aonde vai?  
- na sala do diretor  
- você vive lá, e pensando que era eu?  
- é acho que peguei a sua doença. Já volto – diz liana enxergando uns sujeitos que se aproximavam – parece que o seu amigo hiroki e Cia. vem ai  
- nem me fala – diz ele olhando pra trás  
- já ne – diz liana saindo dali rapidamente.

Secretaria...

- tem certeza? – pergunta liana pela malíssima vez  
- tenho menina – responde a secretaria Nayumi – o diretor sempre leva a chave consigo.  
- ah eu precisava da minha agenda  
- você pode espera-lo chegar!

Tririmrim trimrimrim

- eu acho que não – diz liana  
- quando ele chegar eu pego pra você  
- esta bem...

~*~

Casa de Inuyasha...

"acho que hoje eu não vou para o Colégio... estou com muita preguiça, mas eu acho que é por causa dela também" – pensa inuyasha ainda deitado em sua cama.

Toc toc toc toc

- pode entrar! – diz inuyasha num tom baixo  
- bom dia senhor! – diz kikyou entrando – vim saber se precisa de algo?  
- não... estou bem assim...  
"É pelo jeito ele não se lembra de nada" – pensa kikyou enquanto dava um sorriso discreto. – então se precisar de algo é só me chamar  
- hunf...

Assim que kikyou sai do quarto Inuyasha se levanta e vai direto pra janela e ao olhar pra fora vê crianças indo para escola...  
"Pra variar estão atrasadas" – pensa inuyasha – certo já me decidir vou pedir um tempo de férias.

~*~

Colégio...

Recreio...

- ele não veio até agora e minha agenda lá – reclama Liana  
- talvez ele só venha de tarde – diz Ayumi  
- não sei não...  
- quer mesmo a sua agenda... eu tenho um jeito – diz aiko  
- é e como? – pergunta liana curiosa  
- ah não aiko, não me digas que vai entrar pelo encanamento de novo.  
- não tenho uma ideia melhor – diz aiko sorrindo.  
- mas terá de ser amanha na aula de educação física  
- pode ser...

~*~

Mais Tarde...

- mãe cheguei – diz liana entrando na sala  
- que bom... – diz kagome – vem aqui  
- o que foi? – pergunta a menina sentando-se no sofá ao lado da mãe  
- hoje é quinta-feira e eu a Sango e Rin combinamos de sair para conversar...  
- i...  
- você poderia dormi hoje na casa do Aiko e ir pra aula com ele amanha, eu não posso te deixar sozinha – diz kagome. "e nessas horas que ela e o Inuyasha podiam se entender"  
- ta bom, pode ser... "perfeito assim o Aiko já pode me falar sobre o plano".

~*~

- pegou tudo? – pergunta kagome  
- sim mãe, está tudo aqui – diz ela mostrando a mochila.  
- ótimo então vamos...

Casa de Miroku...

- sem bagunças – diz sango para aiko  
- pode deixar mamãe – diz aiko  
- porque quando ele diz isso eu fico com a sensação de que alguma coisa vai dar errada  
- pode deixar comigo – diz liana  
- agora eu fico mais tranqüila  
- vocês dois Juízo – diz kagome

~*~

Quarto de Aiko...

- desembucha – diz liana  
- o plano é esse – diz aiko mostrando um mapa  
- é o mapa da escola?  
- é... eu peguei na primeira vez que estive na sala do diretor caso precisasse  
- e não é que você acertou  
- sou demais

- ta... vamos entrar por aqui  
- vamos? Você vai junto comigo?  
- claro sou seu protetor  
- ah claro... ta vamos entrar pela entrada de ar  
- sim... isso a primeira entrada fica no porão  
- porão?  
- sim... é meio úmido já que ninguém nunca vai lá  
- você já esteve lá? Quantas vezes?  
- umas duas... a primeira o Hiroki me prendeu lá e na segunda eu me escondi dele lá...  
- hmm... acho que será um ótimo plano.  
- também acho... claro foi eu que elaborei  
- Aiko não se ache de mais faz mal – alerta liana  
- ù.ú

No Outro Dia...

- não se esqueça a minha educação física é na terceira aula – diz aiko  
- ta... porque mesmo a gente não pode ir na minha educação física mesmo?  
- porque a professora não acredita mais quando eu digo que vou ao banheiro  
- é você já tem uma reputação e tanto aqui  
- uhum...

Trimrimrimrim trimrimrimrim

- certo terceira aula. – diz aiko já indo na direção de sua sala  
- sim... diz liana e depois correndo pra direção de sua sala.

~*~

Terceira aula...

"está na hora do plano" - pensa liana  
- professora sango será que eu poderia ir ao banheiro rapidinho? - pede liana  
- não dá pra esperar até o recreio? – diz sango  
- não eu quase fazendo pipi nas calças  
- pode ir então  
- arigato. "primeira parte feita"

No pátio central...

- pronto – diz liana chegando ali  
- vamos – diz aiko

Andando mais a gente eles entram numa porta de ferro e descem uma enorme escada. Assim como aiko disse o local era úmido e frio, as paredes corriam gotas e mais gotas de agua, o chão perecia que nunca fora lavado e o teto manchado por causa da umidade...  
- que lugar horrível – diz liana  
- horrível mesmo né... você acredita que antigamente esse lugar era castigo para as crianças mal educadas  
- que horror, ainda bem que isso não acontece mais  
- a entrada é bem ali – diz aiko mostrando o local com as luz da lanterna  
- então vamos...

Secretária...

- bom dia senhor Inuyasha que bom vê-lo – diz a secretaria Nayumi  
- então eu acho que será a ultima vez nessa temporada – diz inuyasha serio.  
- porque diz isso senhor?  
- estou pegando férias, amanha já vira um substituto  
- hmm...

Enquanto isso...

- aiko falta muito? – pergunta liana  
- não é logo ali na frente  
- até que enfim  
- chegamos... pula lá pega sua agenda eu vou ficar aqui para te ajudar a subir  
- certo – diz liana pulando no local

Voltando a secretária...

- eu vou ir na minha sala para organizar algumas coisas...  
- sim senhor

Inuyasha foi andando a passos lentos até a sala da diretoria, pegou a chave no bolso e colocou na fechadura e foi destrancando a porta devagar...

- aiko saia daqui – sussurra liana  
- não sem você – diz aiko  
- você já tem muitos problemas não quero que se prejudique mais

- vai!  
- eu te espero lá fora  
Liana apenas confirmou com a cabeça...

A porta havia sido destrancada e inuyasha ia abrindo-a devagar... quando a abre se depara com um ser lá dentro...

- liana?

Continua...

Notas finais do capítulo

volteiiii...  
gente depois de tanto tempo também vim postar mais um capitulo espero que gostem =D

deixem seus reviews me contando o que estão achando...

Beijinhos...


	15. Decisões!

Recapitulando...

_**Voltando a secretária... **_

_**- eu vou ir na minha sala para organizar algumas coisas...**_

_**- sim senhor **_

_**Inuyasha foi andando a passos lentos até a sala da diretoria, pegou a chave no bolso e colocou na fechadura e foi destrancando a porta devagar...**_

_**- aiko saia daqui – sussurra liana**_

_**- não sem você – diz aiko**_

_**- você já tem muitos problemas não quero que se prejudique mais**_

_**- ...**_

_**- vai!**_

_**- eu te espero lá fora**_

_**Liana apenas confirmou com a cabeça...**_

_**A porta havia sido destrancada e inuyasha ia abrindo-a devagar... quando a abre se depara com um ser lá dentro...**_

_**- liana?**_

_**Continua...**_

Kagome estava sentada em sua mesa relembrando o que ocorrerá na noite anterior...

**Flash Back**

Kagome chegará em cima da hora ao restaurante...

- desculpe pela demora – diz Kagome sentando-se de frente para as amigas

- tudo bem também acabamos de chegar – diz Rin sorrindo

- então vamos pedir? – pergunta Sango.

- a cidade não mudou muito desde que eu fui embora... – relembra Kagome

- você nos fez muita falta – diz Sango – e lembrar quando a gente fazia a noite das garotas.

- é eu me lembro – diz Kagome rindo ao se recordar

- então Ka-chan – começa Rin – você pensa em como será agora que ela sabe toda a verdade

- eu não sei... Sinceramente não sei – diz Kagome tristemente

- calma isso vai passar – diz Rin tentando reconforta-la

Kagome apenas dá um sorrido tímido.

Conversaram muita naquela noite... Relembraram até os tempos de escola... Falaram sobre o presente, pensaram no futuro e riram com o passado...

**Fim do Flash Back**

_**Voltando a Escola...**_

- Liana Higurashi – diz o Diretor Inuyasha sério – o que faz aqui?

- eu...

- é você?

- bem... Eu... Esqueci a minha agenda aqui e...

- como entrou aqui? – pergunta ele ainda mais sério.

- ah! Por ali? – diz apontando pra porta

- impossível... Só eu tenho a chave dessa sala... E sempre levo comigo – diz Inuyasha dando um meio sorriso enquanto mostrava a chave

_- eu acho que não..._ – diz Liana para si - Ta não foi por ali...

- então foi por onde? – pergunta Inuyasha fingindo curiosidade

- foi por ali – diz a menina apontando para entrada ar

- Hmm... Você sabia que entrar na sala do Diretor sem permissão é algo muito sério

- é... – diz ela de cabeça baixa

- mas eu não vou fazer nada...

- por quê? – pergunta Liana levantando a cabeça e o olhando curiosa

- por que eu na verdade só vim buscar umas coisas e já estou indo embora...

- só por isso? – pergunta ela arqueando a sobrancelha

- é... – diz o diretor todo encabulado – e agora volta pra sua sala antes que eu desista e te dei uma advertência

- a não precisa não... – diz Liana saindo dali rapidamente.

Assim que Liana saiu dali Inuyasha caminhou até sua mesa e sentou-se na cadeira enquanto pensava...

_"Tudo isso por causa de uma agenda? Eu não entendo por que eu não consigo falar com ela com mais carinho... Será que é por que estou nas dependências da escola, Será que é por que ela não sabe que sou seu pai? Ou será que é por causa da Kagome ter mentindo pra mim até agora?... O que eu faço?" _

_**Pátio principal...**_

- pensei que não viesse mais? – diz Aiko

- hmm... _"Ainda não entendi!"_ – pensa Liana.

- Liana? – chama Aiko

- s-sim...

- demorou

- ah! A gente conversou um pouco...

- é... – diz Aiko pegando a agenda de Liana e indo na data do dia – sem anotação?

- eu não entendi...

- nem eu... Vai ver você pegou ele num bom dia hoje... Hehe sortuda

- pode até ser...

_Tririmrim trimrimrim_

- já bateu o sinal... Eu vou nessa – diz Aiko

- ta... Obrigada – agradece a menina

- disponha...

Assim que Aiko some de sua vista Liana se põem a correr pelo colégio, se ela levasse alguma anotação por estar correndo em local proibido esse concerteza seria um de seus menores problemas...

_**Sala de Aula...**_

- com licença – diz Liana

- era tanto assim... – diz a Professor Sango

A menina apenas dá um sorrisinho sem graça e vai sentar em seu lugar.

_"Ainda não estou entendendo por que... Por que não teve nenhuma anotação, entrar na sala dele foi sim muito grave, ele está diferente... está mais frio comigo... Mas por quê?"_

_**Secretaria...**_

- então é isso mesmo senhor Inuyasha? – pergunta a secretaria Nayumi

- é... Vou pegar o resto do ano de licença – diz Inuyasha – semana que vem mesmo vai vir um substituto

- ...

- tchau...

- Tchau – diz Nayumi, mas se lembrou de algo – err... Senhor?

- sim...

- tinha uma aluna que queria a agenda que havia esqueci...

- ela já foi pegar...

- ah! Ta então...

_"Essa aula não passa!"_ – pensa Liana deitada em sua carteira entediada.

_Tririmrim trimrimrim_

**- Isso!** – diz Liana um pouco alto chamando a atenção dos outros

- sim... – diz a Professora Sango

_- err..._ Me desculpa...

- até semana que vem...

- o que deu em você hoje? – pergunta Ayumi

- como assim? – pergunta Liana

- primeiro chegar perturbada, depois fica uma aula fora dizendo que tinha ido ao banheiro e ainda gritou na sala...

- eu estou bem...

- se você diz, eu acredito – diz Ayumi sorrindo. – mais ainda sim está parecendo o Aiko

- acho que estou andando muito com ele - Liana também sorri – tchau

- tchau...

_**Secretaria...**_

- como?

- ele não vem mais esse ano – diz Nayumi

- por quê? – pergunta Liana.

- ele pegou licença para o resto do ano, só retorna ano que vem... Por que será estou falando isso pra você, é só uma aluna?

_"Ano que vem! Mas é muito tempo..."_ – pensa Liana cabisbaixa – tchau...

- tchau – diz Nayumi - _"Ela ficou triste por que ele só volta ano que vem?"._

Liana ia andando em rumo a sua casa... Andando sozinha ela podia pensar melhor na sua vida e em suas decisões, apesar de ter pouca idade sempre foi uma menina madura e responsável, talvez por que sua mãe sempre foi de conversa a respeito da vida e das decisões que nela tomamos...

_"Eu não sei o que fazer... Talvez a minha mãe possa me ajudar!... Mais não sei por que estou com esse mau pressentimento" _– pensa Liana andando um pouco mais rápido.

Em frente à casa de Kagome... As ruas estavam bastante movimentadas por causa dos alunos que saiam das escolas que ficavam ali por perto... Um Carro cinza para em frente à casa de Kagome e fica ali...

Liana vinha andando estava passando pela casa do vizinho, nem percebera o carro cinza... De repente a menina para e segura em sua mão a corrente com pingente de coração que brilhava de longe...

_"Tenho que devolver isso pra minha Mãe!"_ – pensa Liana voltando a andar.

_"Então é isso que o Naraku quer tanto... Uma corrente de ouro... nossa!"_ – pensa Kouga dando partida no carro e indo embora.

_**Dentro de casa...**_

Liana foi entrando na casa ainda pensativa pelo que havia acontecido na escola...

- Liana filha! – chama Kagome da sala.

- sim mamãe sou eu... – diz a menina indo até a sala.

Liana sentou-se ao lado de sua mãe que assistia tv...

- então como foi o seu dia? - Pergunta Kagome

- o de sempre... Assuntos novos, mais tarefa, conversas no recreio... _"Melhor parar por ai"_

_"Minha linda princesinha está sofrendo tanto assim ainda por causa de saber quem é seu pai"_ – pensa Kagome tristemente

_"O que eu faço? Não aguento mais isso... Ele é meu Pai, mas é como se ele me odiasse não sei se conseguirei chama-lo de Pai algum dia... Mas bem que eu queria..."_

_**Subúrbio de Tóquio...**_

- então quer dizer que está com a menininha... **Huh huh huh huh** – diz Naraku

- sim senhor... Vamos fazer o que agora? – pergunta Kouga

- agora? Vamos colocar o plano em pratica...

- finalmente... – diz Kikyou chegando ali

- que honra tenho de sua visita aqui? – pergunta Naraku

- parece que o diretorizinho vai pegar umas férias, digo o resto do ano.

- **Huh huh huh** viram a sorte está do nosso lado... Parece que eu vou trabalhar...

_**Voltando a casa de Kagome...**_

- o que eu devo fazer? – pergunta Liana fitando o nada

- nani? – pergunta Kagome

- o meu Pai... Eu queria poder falar com ele normalmente como uma filha fala com seu pai...

- Liana...

- e às vezes parece que ele não gosta de mim...

- ele gosta muito de você...

- não é o que parece... Ele me olha tão friamente e ele é muito serio...

- é o jeito dele... Ele sempre foi assim

- por que você se apaixonou por ele então?

- eu não sei... Mas ele roubou o meu coração e foi no colegial... Ele era o garoto mais lindo, e eu... Nunca pensei que ele fosse olhar pra mim...

**Flash Back**

Colégio São Luiz... 12 Anos atrás...

Pátio Principal...

- a festa vai arrasar – comenta Sango animada

- esperei por ela o ano todo – diz Rin

As amigas pareciam felizes em comentar sobre a festa mais esperada do ano, mas Kagome estava em outro mundo... Olhando mais pra frente ele via um Garoto que conversa junto com seus amigos... O Garoto mais lindo de todo o colégio, ele parecia não gostar de nenhuma garota dali, mas mesmo assim Kagome tinha uma esperança dentro de si...

- Kagome! Kagome? – chama Sango

- s-sim...

- ta no mundo da lua é?

- não... Eu estou bem...

- então vamos – diz Rin indo na frente...

- esquece ele... Ninguém aqui é boa o bastante – diz Sango já andando.

_"Do que ela está falando ¬_¬"_ – pensa Kagome

_**Biblioteca...**_

Kagome havia se separado de suas amigas e ido a biblioteca buscar alguns livros...

Ia andando se ver nada a sua frente quando se bate com alguém...

- m-me desculpa – diz Kagome ajuntando os livros que haviam caído

- tudo bem... Mais acho melhor ter mais cuidado na próxima vez – diz o ser

- você – diz Kagome direcionando o olhar pra ele.

- eu não acredito... Rsrsrs – diz ele rindo por baixo por estarem em local de silencio

- o que foi? – pergunta Kagome braba

- vai dizer que não sabe o meu nome?

- N-não... – diz Kagome virando a cara

- você é a primeira... Kagome Higurashi

- como sabe o meu nome completo? - pergunta Kagome espantada

- eu sei o nome de todas as garotas da escola... Engraçado que você é primeira Garota que não sabe o meu nome...

- ah é!... Então deixa eu ver – diz Kagome já pegando a ficha da biblioteca

- hei... – reclama ele

- Inuyasha Taisho...

- finalmente... Agora que sabe dá pra me devolver a ficha...

- claro... – diz Kagome entregando e saindo dali.

_"Mas o que deu nela"_ – pensa Inuyasha.

Duas semanas depois eles já tinham virado ótimos amigos... Sango ainda tentava matar Miroku ainda por ele ser muito mulherengo mais eles se entendiam sempre no final do dia... Sesshoumaru e Rin também já estavam juntos, mas sempre que podiam fugiam do grupo...

Pouco tempo depois Inuyasha pedi Kagome em namoro e logo iam terminar o colegial...

**Fim do Flash Back**

- Mãe eu já vi fotos de quando você era mais nova e você era linda...

- obrigada... Mas acredite ele gosta muito de você... É só você perceber...

- mas então o que eu faço?

- eu acho que você... Deveria conversa com ele e conhece-lo verdadeiramente...

_**Mais tarde...**_

Kagome havia voltado para o trabalho e Liana estava em seu quarto fazendo as tarefas... A menina pega a agenda e abre em uma das anotações quem o diretor havia feito...

- Inuyasha Taisho... – diz Liana lendo a assinatura – Bela assinatura!

- **Au! Au!** – lati Akira.

- o que foi akira? – pergunta Liana acariciando a cadelinha.

- Nossa já são 17h00min – diz Liana olhando no relógio... – o que eu faço Akira?

- **Au! Au!**

- você acha que eu devo procurá-lo?

- **Auuuu!**

- isso foi um sim?

- **Au! Au!**

- Siga o seu coração – diz Liana ficando de pé

Liana não perdeu mais tempo nem mesmo trocou de roupa ia com a do colégio mesmo...

O seu plano seria seguido por três etapas... A 1ª seria ir à casa do Aiko e pedir o endereço de seu Pai, a 2ª seria chegar até lá e a 3ª Falar com ele...

_**Casa de Miroku...**_

_Dim dom..._

- sim? – diz Aiko atendendo a porta.

- aiko? – chama Liana

- hmm... Oi! Entra...

- obrigada... Eu vim só para lhe pedir um negocio...

- hmm... E o que seria?

- você sabe onde fica a casa do Diretor Inuyasha?

- sei... Às vezes eu vou lá com o meu pai – diz Aiko estranhando – mas por quê?

- preciso do endereço...

- ta bom... Nossa primeiro a direção, agora é casa... Uau!

- Aiko...! – chama Liana

- entendi... Pera ai...

Aiko correu até o seu quarto e pegou um papel onde escreveu o endereço completo...

- aqui está... – diz Aiko entregando o papel

- Arigato...

- se vai hoje ainda melhor ser rápida...

- ta... Mas por quê?

- esqueceu hoje é sexta-feira e é o dia em que o Inuyasha vai à casa do Pai dele

- é verdade... Então eu já vou indo... Tchau

- Tchau... – diz Aiko indo com ela até a porta.

Assim que saiu da casa de Aiko, Liana pega o papel onde tinha o endereço...

- Nossa é longe! – diz a menina começando a caminhar...

_**A Uma Quadra!**_

Liana andava calmamente, mas não era por que estava cansada, mas era porque não sabia nem o que dizer a ele...

Olhando pra cima a menina vê o céu totalmente nublado e com nuvens pretas já... Iria chover e muito...

Dito e feito não demorou muito e a chuva começara a cair. Gotas grandes molharam rapidamente a menina que começara a se encolher por causa do frio...

_**Chegando ao local...**_

Liana parou em frente a casa, digo Mansão de Inuyasha... Olhou o numero da casa e seguiu para a porta de entrada...

_Dim Dom..._

- atenda, por favor – diz Inuyasha a Kikyou.

- sim senhor...

Kikyou caminhou até a porta da frente e ao abrir se depara com uma menina toda encharcada...

- quem é você? – pergunta Kikyou ríspida

- o Inuyasha está em casa? – pergunta a menina tremendo de frio

- quem é você pra dizer o nome dele com tanta intimidade... – diz Kikyou mais séria.

- Não te interessa – diz Liana tentando entrar, mas Kikyou não deixava.

- ele não quer receber ninguém...

- então admite que ele esteja! – diz a menina

- acho melhor você ir embora está molhando tudo aqui... – diz Kikyou

- Não vou embora até falar com ele... – diz Liana séria - Foi para isso que eu vim aqui e é isso que eu vou fazer – diz Liana passando por Kikyou que não consegue segura-la.

Liana entrou e foi molhando tudo com os pingos que caiam de sua roupa totalmente encharcada... Passou pelo hall de entrada e ia se dirigindo pra sala...

_"Onde ele deve estar?"_ – se pergunta Liana.

- garota volte aqui agora? – diz Kikyou brava indo atrás – você está molhando a casa inteira

- hmm...

- de uma toalha pra ela – diz Inuyasha aparecendo do nada.

- senhor Taisho? – pergunta Kikyou curiosa

- vai buscar uma toalha – diz Inuyasha sério

- sim senhor – diz Kikyou derrotada.

Quando ficou apenas Liana e Inuyasha...

- o que lhe trás aqui? – pergunta Inuyasha Frio

_"Por que ele me olha assim"_ – pensa Liana abaixando a cabeça – eu queria falar com você?

- ... – Inuyasha não consegue dizer nada, mas concerteza isso era estranho.

_**Continua...**_

Notas finais do capítulo

Espero que tenham gostado =D  
minha inspiração voltou com tudo... hehe  
Vai mudar bastante coisas agora...

Até a proxima beijinhos...


	16. Sequestrada!

Yo Minna!

Gente volto com mais um capitulo...

Peço desculpas pelos erros de ortografia...

Beijos e boa leitura...

Recapitulando...

_**Liana entrou e foi molhando tudo com os pingos que caiam de sua roupa totalmente encharcada... Passou pelo hall de entrada e ia se dirigindo pra sala...**_

_"**Onde ele deve estar?" – se pergunta Liana.**_

_**- garota volte aqui agora? – diz Kikyou brava indo atrás – você está molhando a casa inteira**_

_**- hmm...**_

_**- de uma toalha pra ela – diz Inuyasha aparecendo do nada.**_

_**- senhor Taisho? – pergunta Kikyou curiosa**_

_**- vai buscar uma toalha – diz Inuyasha sério**_

_**- sim senhor – diz Kikyou derrotada.**_

_**Quando ficou apenas Liana e Inuyasha...**_

_**- o que lhe trás aqui? – pergunta Inuyasha Frio**_

_"**Por que ele me olha assim" – pensa Liana abaixando a cabeça – eu queria falar com você?**_

_**- ... – Inuyasha não consegue dizer nada, mas concerteza isso era estranho.**_

**capitulo 16. Sequestrada!**

_**Subúrbio de Tóquio...**_

- diretor? É isso? – pergunta Kouga

- é... Infiltrando-me no colégio será bem mais fácil conseguir a corrente – diz Naraku

- você é louco

- prefiro o termo visionário...

- ta bom...

- já sabe a próxima ordem né?

- sim... Vá atrás da garota e pegue a corrente

- isso mesmo... Mas espere acabei de ter outra Idea.

- e qual seria?

- seqüestre Kagome Higurashi...

- sim senhor – diz Kouga com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

_**Voltando a casa de Inuyasha...**_

- então diga... – diz Inuyasha

- é-é... Bem... Eu... – Liana estava toda encabulada.

- vai falar ou vai ficar ai gaguejando?

Liana respirou fundo... _"Está mais difícil do que eu pensava"_

- aqui está à toalha – diz Kikyou entregando para a garota

- você é parecida com a minha mãe? – diz Liana.

- eu? Parecida com aquela mulherzinha, nunca! – diz Kikyou

- conhece ela?

_"Droga!"_ – Não! Com licença...

- diga logo, estou ficando sem tempo – diz Inuyasha impaciente.

- bem eu queria saber... Por que você é assim comigo?

- assim como? õ.ô

- frio...

- eu sou assim com todo mundo – diz Inuyasha com sarcasmos se sentando no sofá.

- a ta...

- senta.

- Não, estou molhada.

- sem mais nada pra perguntar... Então me diga Liana Higurashi o que você quer aqui?

- na... – tentava dizer Liana, mas é cortada por Inuyasha.

- já sei é dinheiro... É claro... – Diz Inuyasha sério – quanto você quer? – pergunta ele com o talão de cheque na mão

- eu não quero...

- deixa de besteira... Ta bom isso? – pergunta ele entregando um cheque a ela.

Liana olha para o cheque em suas mãos o qual tinha um valor extremamente alto...

- eu não quero seu dinheiro – diz a Garota rascando o chegue ao meio e jogando no chão.

- então você quer o que? Hem... – pergunta Inuyasha mais serio do que o normal.

- e-eu...

- **PARA DE GAGUEJAR... SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE QUE ISSO ME INRITA...**

Liana fica assustada com o tom de voz usado por ele.

- ...

**- VAMOS GAROTA DIGA LOGO O QUE VOCÊ QUER...**

A chuva aumentara mais ainda e a trovoada ecoava pelos céus...

**- DIGA! **– grita Inuyasha furioso.

**- EU SÓ QUERIA SABER COMO ERA A RELAÇÃO DE UM PAI E UMA FILHA... Como é esse elo... **– grita Liana, pois já estava cansada de gritarem com ela.

_"O que?"_ – Inuyasha estava paralisado.

- eu vou embora...

- vai? _"Então ela já sabe..."_ – pensa Ele.

Liana se vira pra ir embora, mas para... Olha novamente para ele e diz...

- quer saber... Agora eu sei por que a mamãe te deixou, seu coração é de Gelo...

Inuyasha estava calmo, mas ouvi isso foi a gota d'água – **VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA!**

Liana sai correndo dali e se esbarra com Kikyou...

- eu já vou – diz entregando a toalha.

_"Já era hora..."._

A pequena garota saiu correndo da mansão chorando... Andava pelas ruas do bairro sem saber direito onde estava... Só queria chegar logo em casa e abraçar sua Mãe...

_**Empresa Ikimaru...**_

Kagome ainda estava trabalhando...

_"Será que a Liana está bem? Essa chuva está cada vez pior"_ – pensa Kagome olhando pela janela.

De repente sente uma dor no peito... – _Liana!_

- Kagome? – chama seu chefe

- desculpe, mas eu preciso sair mais cedo hoje...

- tudo bem...

_"Estou indo meu amor!"_ – pensa Kagome aflita.

_**Voltando ao Inuyasha...**_

**- que droga!** – diz ele batendo na parede do saguão. – _por que eu não consigo..._

_Tririmrim... _(telefone ¬¬')

- alô – diz Inuyasha

_- o que houve com você?_

- papai... Nada...

_- está escondendo alguma coisa que eu sei... Te conheço muito bem_

- Ta, mas e ai?

_- não precisa vir aqui hoje_

- não?

_- não... Já liguei pro Miroku e inclusive ele me disse que andou caindo bastante arvores pelo bairro..._

- por causa da chuva?

_ - não raios..._

- ta então a reunião fica pra semana que vem?

_- sim..._

- ta bom...

_- tchau..._

- tchau.

Inuyasha desligou o telefone e olhou pra fora da janela e bem nessa hora um raio caiu nas montanhas...

_"Liana"_ – pensa Inuyasha assustado.

Sem esperar Inuyasha pega a chave de seu carro... Estava com um mau pressentimento...

_**Voltando a Liana...**_

Liana já estava cansada de correr pela chuva então decidiu ir andando dali em diante, pois faltava apenas uma quadra para sua casa... Andando mais a frente a garota decidiu parar para descansar.

_"Droga eu não costumo cansar tão depressa..."._

Ao olhar pra frente, a mais ou menos Um Quilômetro um raio cai partindo uma arvore ao meio...

_"Maldição"_ – pensa a Garota correndo pra longe das arvores.

_**Casa da Kagome...**_

Kagome estacionou o seu carro e saiu na chuva mesmo, andou até a calçada e viu sua filha correndo em sua direção...

- Liana? – chama Kagome

- mamãe? – diz a menina abraçando-a

- o que houve meu anjo?

- ... – a menina não respondia só chorava.

Por não dizer nada Kagome só a abraçou mais forte.

Outro carro chegava ali...

- Kagome?

- Inuyasha o que faz aqui? – pergunta Kagome séria.

- eu vim falar com a minha Filha! – diz ele mais perto das duas.

- ...

**- EU NÃO SOU A SUA FILHA!** – grita Liana saindo do abraço da mãe.

- Liana o que houve? – chama Kagome

Liana dá um passo para trás e olha os dois atentamente antes de sair correndo em direção a casa...

- **LIANA**? – grita Kagome, mas não adianta.

- desculpe! – diz Inuyasha

- o que? – pergunta Kagome confusa

- eu cometi um erro...

_- erro?_

Inuyasha sem dizer tchau volta para seu carro e vai embora sem mesmo olhar para trás...

_**Mais Tarde...**_

_**Quarto de Liana...**_

De banho tomado a garota estava em sua cama deitada com sua cadela ao seu lado...

- eu não devia ter ido... Não devia... Ah! Akira o que eu faço?

(Gemido da cadelinha.)

_Toc toc toc toc_

- pode entrar – diz Liana

- querida! – diz Kagome sentando-se ao seu lado – agora de vagar me conte o que houve?

- eu fui até lá...

- na casa de seu pai?

_- não diga pai..._ – diz Liana virando a rosto para direção oposta de sua mãe

- tudo bem, Senhor Taisho?

_- é..._

- ta então você foi até a casa do Senhor Taisho?

- sim... E ele me tratou friamente... – diz a garota se recordando do acontecido.

- eu te disse que ele é assim...

- Mas por que comigo também?

_"Eu não sei minha filha, eu não sei!" _

- bem acho que está na hora de dormi né... – diz Kagome mudando de assunto

- mas amanha é sábado – reclama Liana

- eu sei... Mas esse fim de semana vai passar muito rápido...

- por que diz isso?

- amanha vamos jantar na casa da minha mãe e domingo vamos passar o dia na casa do Houjo...

- ta...

- então boa noite minha fofinha – diz Kagome lhe beijando na testa

- boa noite mamãe...

_**Dois dias Depois...**_

_**Segunda-Feira...**_

_**Colégio...**_

- E ai Liana – diz Aiko

- Huaaa bom dia Aiko

- nossa de manha já com sono nem parece você?

- dormi tarde...

- por quê?

- assisti um filme até tarde.

- já está parecendo você né Aiko – diz Ayumi chegando ali.

- é...

- já volto – diz Ayumi.

Aiko e Liana foram até um banco e se sentaram lá...

- então como foi na Sexta à noite? – pergunta Aiko curioso

- uma 'Chatice' – diz Liana

- essas aspas querem dizer um palavrão né?

- é... – diz Liana segurando a corrente – esqueci!

- esqueceu do que? Da tarefa?

- não de entregar a corrente pra minha Mãe – diz a garota com a corrente em mãos.

- nossa que corrente bonitinha posso ver – diz Aiko já com ela em mãos.

- cuidado...

- não abre! – diz Aiko tentando abri-la, mas se querer acaba deixando-a cair no chão. – _Opa!_

_- Droga!_ – diz Liana pegando

- olha abriu! – diz Aiko

- é verdade... Mas o que é isso? – se pergunta a Menina

- é uma Bússola?

- é...

Kagome terminou de se arrumar, pegou as chaves e foi para seu trabalho, Mas o que ela não sabia era que alguém a seguia...

_"Ainda estou com aquele mau pressentimento!"_

_**Voltando ao Colégio...**_

_**Recreio...**_

- isso ai é uma bússola? – diz Ayumi

- é... – diz Liana

- uau!

- legal né... O mais legal é que está apontando para alguma coisa e pelos meus cálculos está aqui na escola – diz Aiko

- aqui na escola? – pergunta Liana pensativa

- será que é um tesouro perdido amaldiçoado! – diz Ayumi

Aiko e Liana olham para Ayumi com cara de 'O que?'

- que foi... – diz Ayumi sem graça

_- já sei..._ Vamos pesquisar sobre esse lugar – diz Aiko

- é... Mais teremos que pesquisar sobre... – começa Liana

- as construções que tiveram aqui antes... Tipo esse colégio já tem 56 anos... Precisamos pesquisar o que havia aqui antes...

- entendi – diz Ayumi – eu vou ajudar...

- ótimo cada fica com uma parte...

- diga logo – diz Ayumi

- Liana você fica com a história do colégio, Ayumi você do que tinha aqui antes...

- e você? – pergunta Liana

- eu? Vou pesquisar sobre essa bússola...

_- perfeito..._ Mas até lá temos que ter cuidado com isso – diz Liana

_Trimrimrimrim_ (Sinal -.-')

- todos os alunos se apresentem em frente ao palco – diz a secretaria Nayumi

- mais uma chatice – diz Aiko

- concordo – diz Ayumi

_- to nessa_ – diz Liana

**- bom dia!** – diz o Diretor Inuyasha

_"Era só o que me faltava"_ – pensa Liana

**- hoje estou aqui para me despedir de todos por esse ano e quero apresentar o substituto... Senhor Naraku! **

**- bom dia Alunos **– diz Naraku chegando ali e olhando para todos os alunos, mas em especial para 'uma aluna'.

_"Espero que ele não seja tão bravo como o Inuyasha é"_ – pensa Aiko.

_"Meu Titio vai sair de folga?"_ – pensa Ayumi.

_"Esse Homem tem alguma coisa suspeita naquele olhar?" _– pensa Liana.

**- ...Podem volta todos para suas salas, sim** – diz o diretor substituto Naraku.

Todos os alunos foram saindo dali ficou apenas Liana ali parada...

- Você também garotinha – diz Naraku dando um meio sorriso

- ... – Liana lhe olhou por uns segundo e depois sem dizer nada começou a andar em direção de Ayumi. – _vamos!_

_- Liana?_ – chama Inuyasha

Mas a garota não ouve... E Inuyasha ficou olhando-a ir...

_**Mais Tarde... **_

_**Fim do Dia...**_

_**Empresa Ikimaru...**_

- Kagome não precisava ficar até tão tarde – diz seu chefe

- tudo bem, só estava cobrindo as horas que faltou ontem – diz Kagome – já vou indo...

- boa noite, se cuide...

Kagome caminhou para fora da empresa andou calmamente até seu carro... Abriu a porta... Ouviu algo e olhou para trás...

_"Não é nada!"_ – pensa Kagome olhando para frente novamente.

Do nada alguém lhe segura por trás coloca um pano umedecido em seu rosto e pouco a pouco vai perdendo os sentidos, até desmaiar por completo...

_"Fácil demais!"_

_"Minha Mãe está demorando?"_ – pensa Liana olhando o relógio na cozinha.

- menina eu já vou indo – diz Yoko

- tudo bem minha mãe logo chega – diz Liana

- não abre a porta pra ninguém...

- sim.

_"Cadê você mamãe?"_ – pensa Liana sentada no sofá da sala.

_Dim dom!_ (Campainha ¬¬ ).

- já vai! – Liana abre a porta e... – Ué? Ninguém?

Mas ao olhar para o chão ela percebe um envelope... Pega o envelope e fecha a porta...

Liana caminha até a sala e se senta ao lado de sua cadelinha... Com mais calma ela abre o Envelope e lê a primeira frase...

_"Estamos com a sua Querida Mamãe!"_

_**Continua... **_

Notas finais do capítulo

Quanto tempo né pessoal =D  
espero que estejam gostando...  
Hmm... esse capitulo foi um pouco mais dramático =D

Beijinhos e até a proxima...

Deixem seus reviews...


	17. O Começo do Mistério!

_**Recapitulando...**_

"_**Minha Mãe está demorando?" – pensa Liana olhando o relógio na cozinha.**_

– _**menina eu já vou indo – diz Yoko**_

– _**tudo bem minha mãe logo chega – diz Liana**_

– _**não abre a porta pra ninguém...**_

– _**sim.**_

"_**Cadê você mamãe?" – pensa Liana sentada no sofá da sala.**_

_**Dim dom! (Campainha ¬¬ ).**_

– _**já vai! – Liana abre a porta e... – Ué? Ninguém?**_

_**Mas ao olhar para o chão ela percebe um envelope... Pega o envelope e fecha a porta...**_

_**Liana caminha até a sala e se senta ao lado de sua cadelinha... Com mais calma ela abre o Envelope e lê a primeira frase...**_

"_**Estamos com a sua Querida Mamãe!"**_

_**Continua... **_

– _Kami-sama!_ – diz Liana assustada.

A menina lê o resto da carta o que ia deixando-a ainda mais assustada...

– o que eu faço? – se pergunta Liana

– **Au! Au!** – latia Akira pulando em frente a dona.

– _Já sei..._

_**Casa do Miroku...**_

– _Huaaa! Que preguiça_ – diz Aiko se espreguiçando enquanto trocava de canal – nada de bom na TV...

_Tririmrim_ (Telefone ¬¬')

– ai iai! _"Quem será"? _

– alô

– _**AIKO**_

– ai meu ouvido... Não grita menina

– _Desculpa..._

– bem melhor... Então o que houve?

– _Aiko minha mãe foi seqüestrada..._

– **O que?**

– _é..._

– Mais já avisou a policia?

– _não... Eu pensei primeiro em ligar para o seu pai..._

– hmm... Avisa

– _Ta..._

– me de noticias!

– _sim..._

"_Que coisa hem... Foi acontecer isso justo hoje, Justo no dia que o meu pai saiu para jantar com a minha mãe ¬¬'"._ – pensa Aiko voltando para a sala de Tv.

_**Voltando a Liana...**_

– _Droga eu não consigo..._ Mas eu tenho que fazer isso é pelo bem da Mamãe... – termina Liana determinada.

_**Casa do Inuyasha...**_

Inuyasha estava em seu escritório olhando uns papeis...

– **Kikyou!** – Inuyasha chama

– **Kikyou? **_"Estranho ela sempre chega na primeira chamada... Parece que vou ter que ir até a cozinha"._

Inuyasha caminhou calmamente até cozinha, onde pegou um simples café... Quando estava voltando para seu escritório a campanhia toca...

"_Deve ser ela, Esqueceu a chave de novo!"_ – pensa Inuyasha deixando a xícara na mesinha de canto e depois indo até a porta da frente.

Quando Inuyasha abre a porta fica paralisado ao ver quem estava parado em sua frente...

– _Liana?_

A menina sem dizer nada apenas pulo em seu colo e começou a chorar... Inuyasha ainda estava paralisado sem entender o que acontecia...

– calma... Agora me conta o que houve? – pergunta Inuyasha

– _Minha Mãe..._ Snif... Ela... Ela foi... Snif... Sequestrada...

– o que? Quando isso?

– Agora... Eles deixaram isso na porta de casa – diz Liana mostrando a carta.

Inuyasha pega a carta e a lê calmamente... Ele ficou abismado com o que estava escrito...

– Liana?

– o que? – pergunta ela enxugando as ultimas lagrimas quem ainda escorria.

– acho melhor você dormi aqui hoje

– _não posso..._

– por quê?

– a Akira tem medo de ficar sozinha em casa

– Akira?

– minha cadelinha...

– hmm... _Aquela encrenqueira..._

– não é não... Eu vou ficar com ela e...

– **Não!** – diz Inuyasha simplesmente.

– como não... Eu vou e pronto. Você não manda em mim – diz Liana.

– tem certeza?

– Não... Mas eu...

– eu vou buscá-la para você, está bem?

– sim...

– fique ai então...

– não eu vou junto...

_**Casa da Kagome...**_

Assim que Liana abre à porta a cadelinha corre para o seu colo... Inuyasha entra e fecha porta atrás de si...

– eu vou buscar a minha roupa...

– _ta bom..._– diz Inuyasha simplesmente.

Liana sobe as escadas e chega a seu quarto... Pega o seu pijama e o uniforme da escola, pois no outro dia tinha aula...

Inuyasha esperava lá em baixo no hall... No hall havia um balcão e muitas fotografias em cima... Quando a Liana era pequena; Quando apresentou uma peça na escola antiga; Mãe e filha; Umas de Kagome sozinha; Liana e Akira no ultimo natal e a mais recente Liana, Aiko e Ayumi no pátio da escola...

"_Hmm... Ela é parecida comigo mesmo... E o Aiko é a cara do Miroku hehe"._

– pronto...

– vamos...

– vem Akira... – diz Liana a pegando no colo.

_**Voltando a casa do Inuyasha...**_

Já era muito tarde e Liana já estava com seu pijama, estava apenas penteando o seu cabelo.

– é... Bem... Não tem nenhum quarto de visitas arrumado e ia demorar muito para arrumar um agora... Então se não tiver problema pra você... É... Poderia dormi aqui comigo – Inuyasha dizia todo encabulado.

– ah ta bom... Não tem problema, eu sempre durmo com a minha mãe – diz Liana guardando a escova.

– ta...

Liana deita na cama e logo Akira pula em cima da cama também e já se ajeita pertinho da dona...

– **hei...** – diz Inuyasha

– ela pode dormi comigo? É que eu estou com medo – pede Liana

– _... Pode._

Inuyasha deita e apaga a luz...

Para Liana estava difícil pegar no sono num lugar estranho como esse, era a primeira vez que ele falava assim com ela. Sem aquele tom de raiva... Ele parecia até mais carinhoso...

– _Não se preocupe eu vou trazer-la de volta _– diz Inuyasha

– _obrigada..._

– não há de que... _"Minha Filha!"_

Liana então finalmente conseguiu dormi depois do que ele disse... Ela não sabia como dizer mais se sentia mais leve...

_**No Outro Dia...**_

_**Casa do Inuyasha...**_

Sem despertador e ninguém para chamá-la ficava difícil acorda cedo... Liana dormia calmamente quando acordou no susto...

– **estou atrasada!** – diz Liana tentando sair da cama o que lhe resultou um belo tombo – _Ai! Doeu..._

– você está bem? – pergunta Inuyasha encostado na porta.

– mais ou menos... Mais eu estou atrasada uns 15 minutos – diz Liana se ponto de pé.

– se arruma que eu te levo... – diz Inuyasha simplesmente.

– pensei que fosse brigar por eu estar atrasada!

– estou de férias... – diz Inuyasha saindo dali.

"_Só por isso?" _

_**Colégio...**_

_**Pátio central...**_

– ...então essas são as novas regras – diz o Diretor substituto Naraku

– _que droga!_ – diz Aiko morrendo do sono

– hmm... _Liana?_ – diz Ayumi ao ve-la – _e Titio_

– regras novas? – diz Liana

– eu não sei de nada disso – diz Inuyasha

– Liana pensei que não viesse – diz Ayumi

– é...

– já vou indo – diz Inuyasha saindo dali.

– ta...

_**Recreio...**_

– _Kuso!_ – diz Aiko

– o que houve? – pergunta Heikou

– eu esqueci de falar para os meus pais que a mãe da Liana foi sequestrada...

– sua mãe foi sequestrada? – pergunta Ayumi espantada

– foi... – diz Liana com o semblante triste.

– É que quando eles chegaram eu já estava dormindo... Mais assim que chegar eu casa eu aviso... Pensando bem só temos mais duas aulas

– Ligaram? – pergunta Heikou sério

– não...

– estranho... Geralmente eles ligam pedindo resgate...

– é que nem nos filmes... – diz Aiko animado

Heikou olhou para ele com uma cara nada boa...

– desculpe...

– então eles vão ligar? – pergunta Liana

– vão... Concerteza vão...

_**Casa do Miroku...**_

– **Pai!** – chama Aiko mal entrando em casa.

– **o que houve?** – pergunta Miroku chegando ali do nada.

– _arf..._ Esqueci de contar... _Arf..._ Uma coisa para vocês

– o que houve? – pergunta Sango chegando ali

– a Mãe da Liana foi sequestrada ontem à noite

– **Aiko isso é sério?** – pergunta Sango espantada.

– Mãe e eu estou com cara de quem está brincando? – pergunta Sério.

– _Oh céus!_ – diz Sango

– e a Liana? – pergunta Miroku

– até onde eu sei está com o Inuyasha

– eu vou lá... – diz Miroku pegando as chaves do carro.

– posso ir junto?

– vem...

_**Casa do Inuyasha...**_

– Ninguém ligou? – pergunta Liana

– não... – diz Inuyasha – por quê?

– o Heikou disse que quando uma pessoa é sequestrada eles ligam pedindo resgate.

– ...

_**Subúrbio de Tóquio...**_

– Conseguiu a mulher então – diz Kikyou

– você sabe que eu consigo tudo – diz Kouga

– agora vamos para a próxima fase do plano... – diz Naraku – Vocês sabem que o tempo está acabando!

– sim... – diz Kikyou saindo dali.

– então vamos ligar para onde? – pergunta Kouga

– Hmm... – pensa Naraku – Acho que para a casa do papaizinho...

– Inuyasha Taisho – diz Kikyou

– sim... Hoje de manha eu a vi com o Pai... Liguem para lá e peçam aquela bússola de resgate...

– sim senhor – diz Kouga saindo.

– eu vou volta para a casa dele...

– sim... Continue com o seu papel de governanta – diz Naraku.

_**Casa do Inuyasha...**_

_**Escritório do Mesmo...**_

– ...Vão ligar pode ter certeza – diz Miroku

– é... Mais ainda eu estou supreso de ela ter me procurado – diz Inuyasha

– Não fique tão confiante você foi o segundo, ela ligou lá pra casa primeiro, mas eu não estava e o Aiko atendeu...

– ...

– Mais eu acho que de tantas pessoas você venho na cabeça por ser o Pai... Por mais que tenham se conhecido há pouco tempo...

_**Sala...**_

– Lembra da bússola? – Pergunta Aiko

– sim...

– pesquisou a sua parte?

– não... Vou pesquisar hoje mesmo... Só não sei aonde?

– _hmm..._ Vem comigo... – diz Aiko já a puxando pela mão.

– que sala é essa? – pergunta Liana

– ah! Essa casa é muito grande então sobra lugar... Antigamente quando eu vinha aqui, quando eu era mais pequeno eu ficava aqui nessa sala jogando no pc – diz Aiko acendendo a luz no local.

– legal...

– pode pesquisar aqui... Por que parece que enquanto a sua mãe não voltar seu pai não vai te deixar sair daqui...

– é... – diz Liana cabisbaixa

– ah! Desculpe você não gosta que digam que ele é seu pai

– não está tudo bem...

– **AIKO! **– chama Miroku de longe

– tenho que ir... Qualquer noticia me liga – diz ele já saindo

– ta...

"_Hmm... É um lugar legal até... Por onde eu começo?" _– pensa liana caminhando até uma estante e pegando um porta retrato todo empoeirado.

– hmm... O que? – diz Liana vendo foto.

– 3º ano... – diz uma voz atrás de si.

– o que? – pergunta Liana olhando para trás

– essa foto foi batida no 3º ano – diz Inuyasha

– _hmm..._ Por isso que está toda empoeirada – diz ela limpando.

– é... Como achou essa sala...

– Ah! Foi o Aiko... Mais se não quiser que eu entre aqui tudo bem...

– não você pode vir e também em qualquer lugar da casa... Ela também é sua...

– **Senhor Taisho? **

– _é a Kikyou..._ – diz Inuyasha – pode ficar a vontade...

– ...

_**De noite...**_

Inuyasha estava na sala sentado em uns dos sofás lendo uns documentos como de costume. Liana estava sentada em outro sofá fazendo a sua tarefa...

– _terminei_ – diz Liana fechando o caderno.

_Tririmrim _(Telefone Ohhh!)

– eu atendo – diz Inuyasha ao ver Kikyou indo em direção do aparelho

– sim senhor – diz Ela se retirando dali.

– alô – diz Inuyasha

– _Inuyasha Taisho_ – diz uma voz estranha

– sim...

– _ótimo... _

"_Quem será?"_ – pensa Liana.

Inuyasha ouvia atentamente o que o ser do outro lado da linha falava, assim que terminou ele colocou o telefone novamente no gancho...

– quem era? – pergunta Liana meio rançosa

– o sequestrador – diz Inuyasha sério.

– o que ele disse?

– pediram recompensa... Querem uma bússola – diz Inuyasha meio sem entender

– _a Bússola_ – diz Liana pegando a corrente na mão.

– conheço essa corrente – diz Inuyasha olhando de longe

– foi aquela que você deu para a mamãe – diz Liana

– o que a corrente tem a ver com a bússola

– a corrente é a bússola – diz Liana séria

– **o que?** – pergunta Inuyasha sem entender mais nada.

_**Continua... **_

Gente...  
O que estão achando?  
Hehe! posso dizer que essa fic está no final já... T.T  
que triste... gostei tanto de escreve-la...  
Mas eu ja estou trabalhando em novos projetos =D  
podem esperar...

Beijinhos...


	18. A história por trás do colégio!

_**Recapitulando...**_

– _**quem era? – pergunta Liana meio rançosa**_

– _**o sequestrador – diz Inuyasha sério.**_

– _**o que ele disse?**_

– _**pediram recompensa... Querem uma bússola – diz Inuyasha meio sem entender**_

– _**a Bússola – diz Liana pegando a corrente na mão.**_

– _**conheço essa corrente – diz Inuyasha olhando de longe**_

– _**foi aquela que você deu para a mamãe – diz Liana **_

– _**o que a corrente tem a ver com a bússola **_

– _**a corrente é a bússola – diz Liana séria**_

– _**o que? – pergunta Inuyasha sem entender mais nada.**_

_**Continua...**_

– pêra ai... Deixa-me ver se eu entendi – começa Inuyasha – essa corrente é a bússola!

– é...

– e você me confirma isso na boa... Desde quando você sabe disso?

– desde ontem... O Aiko e eu estávamos no recreio quando descobrimos

– Mas porque querem uma bússola

– a bússola serve para achar caminhos, mas essa bússola é diferente... Ela não aponta para o norte...

– e para onde ela aponta? – pergunta Inuyasha

– é o que a gente quer descobrir... Preciso ir à casa do Aiko – diz Liana indo em à direção da porta.

– hei! – diz Inuyasha barrando ela.

– o que foi?

– você não vai sair a essa hora sozinha

– o que você sugeri então?

_**Casa do Miroku...**_

_Dim dom..._

"_Ai quem é há essa hora... Que coisa! Huaaa..."_ – pensa Aiko indo até a porta.

– **AIKO!** – diz Liana entrando com tudo.

– o que? – diz ele acordando.

– que cara de sono...

– _Tava assistindo um filme quando peguei no sono e..._ Ta o que houve?

– ligaram – diz Liana

– e o que pediram? – pergunta Aiko já sabendo do que se tratava.

– a bússola!

– a bússola? Então eles sabem para que serve...

– eu pesquisei a minha parte.

– Então sabe que a escola já é bem antiga – começa Aiko

– eu pesquisei e a escola foi construída há muito tempo atrás, na verdade a parte mais antiga da escola é o porão...

– o porão?

– sim... – confirma Liana

– o Porão da escola tem mais de 500 anos – diz Inuyasha se intrometendo.

– 500 anos! – diz Aiko supreso

– Mais isso não é mais ou menos no tempo da Era Feudal? – pergunta Liana

– Uhum... É isso mesmo – diz Inuyasha.

– então o seqüestrador deve querer uma relíquia... Uma relíquia muito antiga

– ta e agora? – pergunta Aiko

– não sei – diz Liana

– quer uma aventura de verdade?

– ... Quero!

– ótimo... Pois eu acabei de mandar uma mensagem para o Heikou – diz Aiko com o celular na mão.

– cadê o seu pai? – pergunta Inuyasha

– saiu de novo... Eu estava até agora com a senhora Yukio, a minha vizinha.

Mais Tarde...

_**Sala...**_

– mais então precisamos ir na frente deles – diz Heikou

– _uma aventura de verdade!_ – diz Ayumi sonhando acordada

– Temos apenas essa noite... – diz Aiko

– precisamos de um plano e rápido – diz Liana

"_O que eu estou fazendo aqui?"_ – pensa Inuyasha sentado um pouco afastado do grupo.

– então como a Liana e Eu pesquisamos e descobrimos, o porão da escola tem 500 anos – começa Aiko – e os seqüestradores devem querer alguma relíquia que tem lá, pois para sobreviver a tanto tempo deve ser algo muito valioso.

– mais temos que ter cuidado, pois o local pode ser amaldiçoado – diz Liana.

"_Amaldiçoado ^^ To gostado disso"_ – pensa Ayumi.

– Espera eu pesquisei mais coisas sobre isso e parece que lá era um tipo de templo budista – diz Liana

– um Santuário Budista – começa Ayumi – O antigo santuário que era governado por grandes monges, foi atacado e desmoronou a metade dele, mas mesmo assim matou a todos que estavam lá dentro...

– você acha que a maldição pode continuar até hoje? – pergunta Liana

– é difícil saber – diz Ayumi

– depende da maldição – diz Heikou

– Então continuem com a história – diz Inuyasha prestando mais atenção agora.

– assim que o santuário foi atacado e destruído... – começa Liana – 460 anos depois começaram a construir um colégio por cima dos destroços, na verdade eles nem sabia que ali um dia existiu um santuário...

– Mas o colégio não é tão antigo assim – diz Inuyasha

– o novo não, mas tinha outro antes desse... O colégio antigo foi todo destruído, mas parece que o porão continuou lá... – diz Liana

– interessante... – Diz Aiko

– o porão faz parte do santuário sabia... – termina Liana.

– Então se quisermos saber mais alguma coisa teremos que ir no colégio agora mesmo – diz Heikou

– o que? – pergunta Inuyasha

– se não quiser fica ai – diz Liana

– Inuyasha-san precisamos de carona, ou prefere que quatro crianças andem por ai sozinhos... A essa hora da noite... – diz Aiko

– ta bom eu vou com vocês – diz Inuyasha já vencido. _"Não acredito que estou fazendo isso!"_.

– vamos – diz Aiko.

Aiko, Heikou e Ayumi vão na frente deixando Inuyasha e Liana para trás...

– será que a gente pode conversa direito depois que tudo isso terminar? – pergunta Inuyasha

– _Hai..._ – responde Liana simplesmente.

_**Colégio...**_

_**22h53min...**_

– há essa hora no colégio... _Não dá para acreditar_ – diz Aiko

– isso é muito legal – diz Ayumi

– pelo menos não tem sinais – diz Heikou

– e não o Hiroki e Cia. – diz Liana.

– _e nem alunos encrenqueiros_ – diz Inuyasha.

Liana, Aiko, Heikou e Ayumi olham para ele que fica quieto na hora.

_**Portão Principal...**_

– ta estamos aqui... – diz Liana

– como a gente vai entrar – começa Aiko – você não teria a chave do portão não é?

– não... A chave está com o diretor substituto – diz Inuyasha

– não gosto daquele diretor novo – diz Liana

– você! Não – diz Aiko sarcástico.

– _Sei lá tem alguma coisa nele..._

– ta ainda precisamos entrar – diz Heikou

– mas como? _Pulando_ – Diz Aiko.

– _Ai!_ Nunca pensei que fosse precisar de novo... Vocês vêm comigo – diz Inuyasha.

Os cinco andaram para os fundos do colégio... Inuyasha ia na frente por conhecer melhor o caminho, os quatros atrás o seguia sem entender...

– chegamos – diz Inuyasha parado em frente a uma parede verde.

– ta... – começa Aiko – Isso é uma parede, verde... Eu não sou fantasma, eu não atravesso paredes.

– eu sei... E nem eu... – diz Inuyasha

Inuyasha se abaixa e aperta em uma parte a baixo da parede... E a parede se abre revelando uma passagem secreta...

– _Uau!_ – diz Aiko boquiaberto.

– o Miroku também conhece esse atalho... Ah! E o Sesshoumaru também, mas ele era mais pontual.

– Já sei... Vocês chegavam atrasados e passavam por aqui – diz Heikou

– _sim..._ – diz Inuyasha entrando seguido dos quatros.

_**Pátio...**_

_**23h28min...**_

– nossa o colégio fica assustador à noite – diz Aiko

– _fica lindo_ *-* - diz Ayumi.

– temos que nos apresar – diz Liana

– é verdade... – concorda Heikou – precisamos nos separar

– é perigoso se separar – diz Inuyasha

– nisso eu concordo – diz Aiko

– então teremos de ser rápidos – diz Heikou.

– então o que estamos esperando – diz Ayumi seria.

– é verdade estamos perdendo tempo assim – diz Liana.

– Cuuuuu Cuuuuu Cuuuuu – um barulho estranho era ouvido.

– o que é isso? – pergunta Aiko

– sei lá deve ser um bicho – diz Liana normalmente

– Auuuuuu! Auuuuu! – outro barulho era ouvido.

– e isso? – pergunta Aiko

– Hmm... Eu acho que é um lobo

– lobo? Justo hoje.

– sim... Ah! Sim hoje é noite de Lua cheia.

– vamos logo – diz Heikou

– eu já mencionei que o Santuário foi invadido e destruído numa noite de Lua Cheia – diz Liana.

– E hoje tem Lua Cheia – diz Aiko olhando pro céu.

– Fantástico – diz Ayumi.

– é hoje pode acontecer muitas coisas – diz Liana.

Aiko e Heikou olham para ela meio assustados...

_**Continua...**_

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Hehe'  
E aew gente!  
Espero que tenham gostado...  
essa capitulo ja estava pronto a duas semanas, mas por causa de tantos trabalhos de escola acabei esquecendo...(gota geral)...  
Uff!  
Mas semana que vem tem mais, e com essa fic chegando ao fim vamos aproveitar cada momento =D

Beijinhos...

Deixem seu reviews, façam uma autora Baka feliz =D


	19. Nada faz sentido!

**Capitulo 19. Nada faz Sentido!**

_**Colégio...**_

_**23h37min...**_

_**Porão do Colégio...**_

- só espero que a gente ache logo o que tem que achar né pessoal – diz Aiko.

- por que a pressa Aiko! Esse lugar está demais – diz Ayumi

_- ai iai!_

- acabei de me lembrar – diz Inuyasha

- o que? – pergunta Liana

- eles querem a bússola assim que o sol nascer e aqui na escola...

- então temos pouco tempo – comenta Heikou

- sim... – concorda Inuyasha

- agora tudo faz sentido – diz Aiko

- hã? Como assim? – pergunta Liana

- ainda não percebeu... A troca vai ser feita aqui na escola, as nossas conclusões estavam mesmo certas...

- eles querem algo do passado mesmo – diz Ayumi

- então não temos tempo a perder – diz Liana andando na frente em direção do porão.

- hei me espera – diz Aiko indo atrás dela.

Inuyasha, Heikou e Ayumi também foram...

_**23h58min...**_

_**Dentro do porão...**_

- temos até as 06h00min da manha para achar o que a bússola aponta – diz Liana

- então acho melhor a gente se apressar – diz Heikou

- ta bom – diz Aiko.

- todos estão com suas lanternas? – pergunta Inuyasha

- sim! – confirma Liana

- então podemos começar a busca...

Minutos haviam passado e a busca começava... Liana e Aiko estavam de olho na bússola e vendo para onde ela apontava... Heikou olhavam os desenhos nas paredes e tentava interpreta-los... Inuyasha estava era mais de olhos nas crianças... E Ayumi! Bem a Ayumi não estava mais com o grupo na verdade ela havia se perdido, mas nem percebera...

- nossa esse lugar está cheio de desenhos estranhos – diz Heikou

- é verdade! – concorda Liana olhando um com Heikou

- é melhor a gente tomar cuidado com o chão também – diz Aiko – está cheio de pedras, galhos secos e... Caixas vazias, desde quando?

- é verdade... – diz Liana tentando entender o que estava escrito no remetente da caixa.

- que nada só um tonto para se perder por aqui... – diz Heikou rindo, de repente tropicou numa pedra e se esbarrou em um monte de caixas vazias... – Liana? Aiko? Tio Inuyasha?

_Cri Cri... Cri Cri..._

- legal me perdi – diz Heikou com uma enorme gota.

_**00h15min...**_

- vocês estão indo certo com isso? – pergunta Inuyasha

- claro. A bússola não é de falhar – diz Aiko

- ah é?

- é... Por que até agora ela não falhou nenhuma vez

- mais essa é a primeira vez que a gente está usando ela – diz Liana

- é mesmo – diz Aiko

- não acha melhor tentar-mos outro caminho?

- ...

- Liana? Aiko? _"Kuso!"._

_**Mais a frente...**_

- você acha que a nós estamos perdidos? – pergunta Liana

- eu acho que não – diz Aiko – olha a bússola está apontando para aquele lado agora.

- é... Vamos!

Aiko e Liana iam por onde a bússola apontava, era um lugar diferente do porão que eles conheciam; as paredes pareciam mais antigas e o chão era de terra batida...

- que estranho! – diz Liana

- por quê? – pergunta Aiko

- você não percebeu... Não parece mais o porão do colégio

- agora que você falou é verdade.

_**00h54min...**_

"_Não importa! Por mais que eu ande não consigo encontrá-los em lugar nenhum..."_ – persa Inuyasha.

- mais onde eles estão? – se pergunta Inuyasha

"_Ai iai! "Perdi-me feio '"_ – pensa Heikou – _"Hmm... __É uma luz. Oba! Pode ser alguém do grupo"_.

- estou aqui! – diz Heikou correndo em direção da luz.

- hmm...

- Ah! Tio que bom é você – diz Heikou aliviado.

- cadê a sua irmã?

- não sei... Não está com vocês?

- não... Acabei me perdendo do resto do grupo.

_- Kuso!_

- vamos por aqui - diz Inuyasha andando já.

- ai me espera – diz Heikou indo atrás.

_**Minutos depois eles estavam começando a se cansarem...**_

- não achamos ninguém até agora – diz Heikou

- é... Mas temos que continuar procurando.

- Quem é?

- Ayumi aqui! – chama Heikou fazendo sinal de luz

- Heikou estou aqui – diz Ela aparecendo atrás dele.

**- Ahhhhh! **

- nossa...

- não faz mais isso...

- cadê a Liana e o Aiko?

- não sabemos – diz Inuyasha.

_**01h35min...**_

- esse lugar não chega mais – diz Aiko cansado

- eu não sei dizer direito o que é... Mas eu sinto como se estivéssemos perto...

- então vamos achar isso logo. Não agüento mais esse lugar – diz Aiko começando a andar novamente.

"_Mais ainda sim eu continuo a sentir aquela sensação"_ – Pensa Liana começando a andar novamente atrás de Aiko.

Os dois andavam devagar, pois estava mais de olho no chão e nas paredes, Continuaram a olhar para onde a bússola apontava, mas eles param do nada ao ver um estranho ser...

_**Entrada do Porão...**_

- ai conseguimos sair – diz Heikou aliviado

- é... Mas os dois ainda estão lá – diz Ayumi olhando em direção da escuridão.

- eles vão conseguir achar a saída... Eu espero!

Inuyasha nada diz... Apenas olhava aquela escuridão que parecia não ter fim...

_**Voltando ao Porão...**_

- quem é você? – pergunta Liana

- não! A pergunta é o que você é? – pergunta Aiko

- ele é um fantasma se você ainda não percebeu

_- kuso!_ Eu temia ouvir isso.

- me ajudem? – diz o estranho ser.

- pelas suas veste... Você é um monge budista certo? – pergunta Liana

- sim... Preciso de sua ajuda pequena – diz o Monge

"_Um monge fantasma?"_ – pensa Aiko confuso.

- então me diga no que podemos ajudar?

- existe uma jóia... A lendária jóia de quatro almas, eu preciso que você a quebre... Por que só assim todos estarão livres dessa maldição – diz o Monge

- maldição? – diz Liana confusa

- sim uma maldição terrível que já existe a gerações e a culpada disso é a jóia.

- então vamos lhe ajudar – diz Aiko.

- mas tome muito cuidado, existem muitas almas penadas que não querem que essa maldição seja quebrada...

- almas penadas – diz Aiko horrorizado.

- pode deixar com a gente – diz Liana confiante.

- o futuro do mundo está em vossas mãos...

Assim que fala isso o Monge desaparece deixando Liana e Aiko sozinhos...

- Liana? – chama Aiko temeroso.

- vamos – diz a garota começando a andar.

- ta... – diz ele derrotado a seguindo.

_- Cuidado!_ – diz uma voz passando por eles fazendo-os cair.

**- AHHHHHHH!** – grita os dois.

_**Saída do porão...**_

Estava tudo num silencio... Até ouvirem o grito de Liana e Aiko vindo do porão...

- Liana! – diz Inuyasha espantado antes de começar a correr em direção do grito.

- Tio! – diz Ayumi, mas já era tarde, pois Inuyasha já havia sumido na escuridão.

"_Kuso!"_.

Inuyasha corria sem ver nada, não via o tempo, nem onde pisava... Tudo o que ele queria fazer era chegar até a sua filha...

"_Liana estou indo!"_.

Ao chegar ao local tudo que Inuyasha encontra é a bússola caída no chão frio de terra batida.

_- Liana Por quê?_ – diz ele com a bússola na mão, ao olhá-la direito percebe que a mesma começa a girar rapidamente. Inuyasha apenas saiu correndo dali em direção a saída.

_**Horas depois...**_

_**Fora do porão...**_

- o que será que houve? – pergunta Heikou

- eu não sei – diz Ayumi.

- pensei que nunca mais conseguisse sair de lá – diz Inuyasha num sussurro.

- Tio – diz Ayumi animada

- o que houve parece exausto? – pergunta Heikou indo ajudá-lo

- eu estou bem, mas na hora de voltar acabei me perdendo – diz Inuyasha recuperando o fôlego.

- nossa você levou horas para isso então – diz Heikou olhando para o relógio de pulso.

- horas? – pergunta Inuyasha confuso.

- sim... Você entrou lá já era quase 02h00min da madrugada – começa Ayumi – e agora faltam 35 minutos para as 06h00min

- 06h00min... – diz Inuyasha ainda confuso – Kagome?

- Tio... A hora que eles pediram não era 06h00min? – pergunta Heikou

- sim... Vocês sabem mexer nisso?

- Não somente o Aiko e a Liana sabem...

- então vamos lá fora esperar por eles... Mas eu precisava salvar a Liana – diz Inuyasha olhando para a entrada do porão.

**- Não...** Devemos salvar a Tia Kagome primeiro – diz Heikou

- sim... A Liana está segura, pois o Aiko é muito esperto e corajoso... Por mais que não pareça às vezes... Eles estão bem...

- Se não salvar-mos a Tia Kagome primeiro ela corre o perigo de ser assassinada – diz Heikou serio.

- então vamos... – diz Inuyasha andando à frente.

_**Em frente ao Colégio...**_

Inuyasha estava parado em frente ao colégio a espera do seqüestrador como combinado... Heikou e Ayumi estavam escondido dentro do carro do Tio, como o mesmo pediu...

As 06h00min um carro na cor negra como a escuridão do porão parou ali, de dentro dele saiu um homem alto e encapuzado segurando nos braços uma mulher morena de pele delicada...

"_Kagome"_

- ela está aqui conforme o combinado, agora me dá a bússola? – diz o Homem jogando Kagome no chão com tudo.

Inuyasha entrega rapidamente a bússola e pega Kagome em seu colo... O homem encapuzado foge logo dali deixando a rua novamente silenciosa...

_- Tio?_ – chama Ayumi chegando ali ao seu lado.

- será que ela está bem? – pergunta Heikou ali do lado.

_- huh..._ – Kagome ia abrindo devagar os olhos – Inu... Yasha é você?

- sim... Você está bem?

_- sim... O mundo..._ O mundo está em grande perigo!

- perigo? – se pergunta Heikou

- agora devemos ir atrás de Liana e Aiko – diz Ayumi já indo na frente.

"_Isso se eles ainda estiverem vivos"_ – pensa Heikou.

**- Au! Au!** – lati Akira correndo na frente.

- Akira espera pela gente – diz Ayumi correndo atrás dela.

- Ayumi espera... Tio a gente vai indo na frente.

- tomem cuidado! – diz Inuyasha – você consegue caminhar?

- sim... – diz Kagome andando devagar, mas uma tontura lhe veio e mesma estava preste a cair, mas foi segura por Inuyasha.

- se apóie em mim... – diz Inuyasha lhe segurando pela cintura.

Depois de tanto tempo Kagome sentiu aquele friozinho na barriga e seu rosto começou a corar...

"_Como posso sentir isso novamente por ele?"_ – se pergunta Kagome.

"_Ela está envergonhada ou é impressão minha?"_ – se pergunta Inuyasha vendo-a estranha.

_**Porão...**_

Tudo estava mais escuro do que antes; o vento que soprava ali era totalmente diferente sem falar na decoração do local; Eles estavam num lugar totalmente diferente do porão...

_- ai!_ Onde estamos? – se pergunta Aiko se levantando – Liana?

_- uhm..._ O que? – pergunta a menina que levantava aos poucos

- onde estamos? – pergunta Aiko olhando em redor.

_- sei lá..._ É meio difícil ver no escuro – só foi Liana falar isso para as luzes do local se acender uma por uma.

- Nossa! – diz Aiko dando um pulo para trás.

- é um templo budista! – diz Liana andando em frente.

- Liana me espere...

O lugar ia ficando mais e mais iluminado pelas tochas acesas... Liana andava na direção que seu instinto mandava...

- Liana você sabe onde está indo? – pergunta Aiko

_- eu sei lá..._ Mas é como se eu soubesse...

Os dois entram numa pequena sala do templo e lá encontram algo realmente interessante...

_- Liana isso é... _

_**Continua...**_

_Ai iai! Agora a coisa complicou..._

_Mals pela demora das atualizações... A minha Net está uma desgraça... AFF!_

_Mais agora está tudo bem e eu vou até o fim de cada fic que eu tenho nesse site..._

_Espero que não tenham desistido de mim..._

_Beijinhos e até semana que vem!_


End file.
